La légende de Lucky Lady (OC)
by Krayonmine
Summary: Croyez-vous que Roger était la seule légende de son temps ? Ne connaissez-vous pas Lucky Lady ? Ah ! La bonne blague ! C'est comme si vous me disiez que vous ne savez pas comment a commencé le mouvement Révolutionnaire ! Ah mais... ça non plus vous ne le savez pas ? Eh bien inquiétez-vous en un peu ! Et croyez bien qu'avoir beaucoup de chance est synonyme d'un grand pouvoir.
1. Je n'aime pas le blanc

**_Bonjour, et bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction ! Je suis consciente que me lancer dans le monde de One piece pour un premier essai est assez ambitieux..._**

**_Avant tout : Eiichiro Oda est un Dieu ! Je reconnais sa puissance et la puissance de son génie ainsi que son oeuvre ! Je ne prétends donc pas l'égaler, simplement... je suis en admiration devant son manga, et, ma foi, elle prend un peu la forme qu'elle peut, hein ? En l'occurrence je suis surtout bonne en écriture, moi. Cette fanfic n'est donc que le fruit d'une inspiration qui n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans ce grand homme. C'est pourquoi même si je reprends ses personnages, ils resteront avant tous ses créations et non les miennes. Finalement, JE suis l'intruse ^^ (mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça !) /sort/_**

**_Sinon, cela fait longtemps que je cogite sur cette fic et bien que j'ai encore quelques hésitations sur certains points, je me jète à l'eau en espérant que cela me force à y remédier ^^. N'étant pas habituée au format des fanfictions, je serai heureuse de recevoir toute critique constructive me permettant de m'améliorer. _**

**_Concernant la fanfic' en elle-même, le premier chapitre est une mise en bouche, l'équivalent d'un prologue si vous voulez, je vous conseille donc de lire les deux premiers chapitres avant de vous faire une opinion. L'époque précède celle que nous connaissons tous, je n'en dirai pas plus._  
**

**_Sur ce, j'arrête là les frais de cette intro et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Je n'aime pas le blanc**

Blanc... il était habillé de blanc. Ses cheveux à elle étaient blancs, ceux de sa mère également, là sur le lit. La pièce était sombre, elle n'était qu'une poupée en porcelaine, peinte et laissée sur le côté de la pièce. Sa mère était une poupée de chair faite pour assouvir les plus vils désirs du Maître.

Blanc... il était habillé de blanc.

Pourquoi ses cheveux étaient blancs eux aussi ?

Elle haïssait le blanc.

* * *

« Laissez-moi partir ! Laissez-moi ! Vous m'entendez ? Oi ! »

Elle avait beau taper du poing contre la vite rien n'y faisait... emprisonnée dans cette cage en verre, réduite à l'impuissance, pire, à l'esclavage, elle ne pouvait plus que se contenter de rester là, à faire la belle derrière la vitre... autrement dit ; dépérir à petit feu.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper des larmes amers qui se mêlèrent à l'eau de l'aquarium. Injuste, c'était injuste ! Sales humains ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ! Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, elle était... elle était... un être vivant, né sous le même soleil, nageant dans la même eau qu'eux alors... pourquoi n'avait-elle pas droit à ce minimum de reconnaissance de respect... pourquoi n'avait-elle pas droit à la liberté ?! Salops !

Elle resta ainsi longtemps, puis les larmes lui manquèrent mais sa gorge continua à tressauter sous la douleur lancinante de son dos.

« Ça ne partira jamais. »

Le sirène releva la tête. Elle était pourtant sûre qu'elle était seule dans cette pièce... laissée à l'abandon dans cette sombre antichambre. Elle eut beau écarquiller les yeux, alors qu'elle était habituée aux sombres profondeurs, elle fut incapable de voir âme qui vive. La seule chose qui l'intrigua, fut cette forme humaine parfaitement immobile, un poupée à en juger par ces traits d'une grande pureté. De loin, elle semblait être une poupée de porcelaine tellement la peau semblait lisse, peinte de couleur mate, un joyau avait été placé sur son front et de fins et magnifiques cheveux argentés retombaient en cascades de manière parfaitement étudiée à travers un diadème d'or. C'était la première fois que la sirène voyait une création aussi parfaite. La poupée... -ou la statue ?- se tenait en position de tailleur, les poignets sur ses genoux, les mains tombant gracieusement dans le vide, ses doigts effleurant le socle. Sa taille avait été méthodiquement entourée de coussins brodés qui mettaient en valeurs la tenue de soie, de voiles, et de bijoux d'or de cette merveille. La statut devait faire la taille d'une enfant de huit ans.

Mais la sirène fut réellement estomaquée et en même temps horrifiée de voir la bouche de cette statue s'entrouvrir :

« Bienvenue chez ceux qui ont seulement le malheur d'être... beaux. »

Les yeux jaunes, surnaturels de la statue ne lui avait pourtant laissé aucun doute... ce ne pouvait pas être une personne réelle ! En plus... cela voudrait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie petite fille de huit ans ! Impossible ! Son port de tête, son regard, sa posture, tout criait en elle une maturité avortée, échouée sur ce corps qui en avait trop subi, sur ses yeux qui en avaient trop vu et qui... en même temps... ne semblaient rien connaître. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas de collier ni de masque, elle ne pouvait donc ni être une enfant de Tenryuubito ni être une esclave ! Alors... qu'est-ce qu'elle était au juste ?

« Tu es ? »

Il y eut un silence cette seule question sembla alimenter bien des réflexions, mais rien sur le visage de l'enfant ne le trahissait.

« Belle... je crois.

- Non mais... ton nom ? Tu es... une humaine, non ? »

Pour être franche, la fixité de ses traits, et de ces muscles qu'aucun tremblement ne parcourait la faisait douter... si on lui disait qu'on avait fait manger un fruit du démon qui donnait la vie à une statue, elle l'aurait plus facilement cru.

« Un... nom ? »

La sirène comprit alors le néant que cachait cette enveloppe à l'apparence parfaite, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être saisie d'un frisson en imaginant la vie de cette petite créature. Elle avait peur, tellement peur qu'elle aussi en arrive là.

« Si tu ne sais pas... raconte-moi... »

Son interlocutrice sembla réfléchir, comme si finalement elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait raconter. Elle n'avait fait que répéter, tel un perroquet, des phrases qu'elle avait entendu et dont elle avait saisi le sens, et qu'elle avait donc pu à son tour utiliser. En soit, rien ne lui semblait anormal autour d'elle... que raconter, alors ? Finalement elle se décida :

« Non, toi, raconte. Moi je raconte après. »

La sirène haussa les sourcils, puis comprenant qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi elle voulait parler et qu'elle désirait adapter son discours en fonction de ce qu'elle dirait, elle commença. Elle lui parla du monde extérieur, ce faisant, la jeune fille ne comprit pas la moitié des mots, elle les avait déjà entendu mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de demander ni de comprendre à quoi cela faisait référence. De fait, raconter des choses banales prit trois fois plus de temps.

Elles en eurent jusqu'au couchant, le maître ne se montra pas. Il avait dû les oublier, il y eut juste le gars pour venir nourrir la sirène. Le collier l'empêchait de profiter de cet instant pour s'échapper, de toute manière, après avoir autant parlé et pleuré suite aux brutalités de la veille et de son dos encore brûlant, elle n'en avait même plus la force. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle se tut à l'entrée du majordome, comme s'il était... interdit de parler à cette poupée vivante.

La majordome repartit sans rien donner à cette dernière... qui n'en parut pas choquée.

Incapable de se retenir la sirène lança, une fois que la lourde et épaisse porte fut refermée :

« Mais t'es quoi au juste ! Tu comptes crever de faim ?

- Je ne mange pas beaucoup, répondit l'intéressée, sans se démonter.

- Mais enfin... » elle poussa un soupir, et décida finalement de s'occuper de ses fruits de mer en concluant « bon, t'avais promis de raconter après moi... vas-y, je sens que ça va être long ».

La fatigue s'abattait avec un tel poids sur ses épaules qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle s'endormirait à la première occasion... elle se trompa :

Elle était née ici, enfant de sa mère, enfant de son père, aucun d'entre eux n'avait un « nom ». Ils étaient des poupées. On ne devait jamais les voir bouger, ne jamais réclamer à manger, ne jamais pleurer, ne jamais parler. D'ailleurs... savaient-ils encore parler ? Muet, le regard continuellement fixe et sans vie. Elle, elle était née comme ça, en sachant écouter et observer, elle ne sait pas pour les autres, mais elle, elle avait voulu apprendre à parler, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. On raconte que leur seul malheur avait été de naître « beaux », de dégager un charisme ensorcelant... c'était de leur faute, il valait mieux qu'ils restent de simples poupées, subissant leur châtiment. On les réduisait à être incapable d'user de leur beauté à mauvais escient, et étaient au contraire martyrisés à cause d'elle. Tant pis pour eux... tant mieux, pour les autres... ceux en blanc.

Elle seule avait un regard à l'étrange lueur, elle était née avec, comme elle était née avec un esprit d'une grande vivacité là où cela faisait des générations que ses semblables étaient parqués en des collections, là où l'on était obligé de les pousser à se reproduire pour éviter que leur espèce s'éteigne tellement leur instinct primaire avait été émoussé. Enfin... ce n'était pas vraiment par brusque amour humaniste, ce serait simplement une trop grosse perte « artistique » de les voir s'éteindre.

Car après tout, ils étaient des poupées parfaites, des automates, habitués à bouger sans que leur maître ne les voit afin que lorsqu'il posera de nouveau le regard sur eux ils soient de nouveau immobile à l'endroit où il l'avait désiré, en une position impeccable et mettant en valeur leur beauté et, par extension, la richesse de leurs possesseurs qui dominaient un peuple entier et parfaitement asservi. Ils avaient tous les droits sur eux.

De simples poupées décoratives, ou poupées de plaisirs ; leur vie, si elle méritait encore ce nom, ne se résumait qu'à cela. Et cela... ne choquait personne. Cependant peu de personnes étaient au courant de leur condition ; objets de luxe pour les dragons célestes, ils restaient à l'intérieur, en décoration, certains emmenaient avec eux un de leurs spécimens lors de leurs déplacement et alors seuls quelques privilégiés étaient capables de dire qu'il s'agissait du peuple maudit.

Un jour, elle ne revit plus sa mère, elle entendit son maître dire à son majordome qu'il s'était bien amusé en voyant comment ce spécimen allait se défendre dans une arène ; il avait tiré une certaine satisfaction en voyant que sa poupée n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, sous son regard, comme d'accoutumée... alors même qu'elle se faisait éventrer par un lion.

Oui... c'était normal qu'elle ait agi comme cela.

Elle n'était pas dupe, son tour viendra aussi, quand son maître se lassera d'elle.

« Ah, et je n'aime pas le blanc. »

Il y eut un silence. La sirène ne détacha pas une seule fois son regard de la fillette, de ce point qui se tenait devant elle, telle une ancre dans ce monde où puissance rimait avec folie.

« Je sais pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le blanc. Tu hais les Tenryuubito.

- Je hais mes maîtres, moi ? »

La petite poupée réfléchit un instant, oui... c'était sans doute cela. Elle avait la même révulsion pour ses maître que pour le blanc.

Oui, c'était cela.

« Tu as un nom, sirène de l'eau ?

-Les sirènes viennent forcément de l'eau, tu es sûre d'avoir écouté ce que je t'ai raconté tout à l'heure ?! » lâcha-t-elle en s'empêchant tout juste de rire.

- Alors... Tu aimes mes maître, sirène ? »

Son rire s'arrêta net. Le regard qui lui faisait face était d'un calme... perturbant et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, la sirène sut qu'en disant son nom, elle allait être embarqué dans une aventure sans nulle autre pareille.

«... Kyoku*. »

…

« Non... je n'aime pas nos maîtres... »

* * *

_**Tadaaaaan ! Premier chapitre ^^ !**_

_**Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas écrit un chapitre "dark" enfin bref... j'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main et que ça vous a plu (autant que le peut un sujet comme celui-là).**_

_**Note : cette fanfic est maintenant aussi présente sur .**_

_**vocabulaire : **_

_*** Kyoku : "mélodie" en Japonais**_


	2. C'est une catastrophe

**C'est une catastrophe !**

La rumeur se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans une des plus grandes villes d'East Blue, Nakao* : un dragon céleste allait leur rendre visite ! Magnifique ? Magnifique.

Tout ce beau monde se trouvait en ébullition, toute la ville avait été nettoyée de fond en comble, même les containers-poubelles avaient été vidés et connaissaient une nouvelle jeunesse, luisants de propreté sous le rude soleil d'été. Fanfare et tapis rouge, habits neufs et nouvelle toilette, tout était perfection, devait l'être... ne le fut pas.

On attendait plus que l'arrivée imminente du navire, incroyable monument flottant qui enfermait en son sein toute la clique de ce haut personnage ; si l'on comptait esclaves, serviteurs, gardes du corps et soldats cela nous donnait un chiffre avec pas mal de zéros.

Qu'importe, tout le monde ne pouvait pas assister à un tel événement durant sa vie... on se ruinera un peu mais avec une certaine satisfaction au coeur.

C'était ce que se disait le maire, un noble qui n'attendait que de prouver son dévouement pour se marier un jour à une représentante de la famille royale. Il n'avait rien laissé au hasard, aucune chance que sa ville ne bénéficie pas de quelques grâces en retour de ce petit séjour. Exultant de joie, il décrocha avec désinvolture le denden-mushi, heureux de pouvoir s'entendre dire que tout était prêt pour...

« Monsieur ? C'est une catastrophe ! Le Tenryuubito a été tué ! »

Il sentit son coeur sombrer avec tous ses espoirs... mais le sentiment qui le ravagea le plus fut une profonde horreur : Qui... qui avait osé ? Tuer un Tenryuubito ? Jamais l'on n'avait entendu quelque chose de semblable ! C'était le genre d'actes insensés et irréversibles !

Il existe cependant des personnes qui n'ont rien à perdre.

* * *

Il y avait de cela quelques semaines le Maître avait rassemblé tous les « objets » qu'il voulait emmener, ce qui incluait nombre de caprices comme une cinquantaine d'esclaves dont un géant, quelques tritons, sa sirène et des « Poupées ». Son père, pragmatique, le résonna : le géant ne tiendrait pas sur le navire, et puis qu'en ferait-il ? De même amener sa collection de poupées n'était pas nécessaire, il lui suffisait de prendre un « modèle réduit » pour le voyage, ce serait suffisant. Finalement il se résigna, appela des porteurs et rejoignit son bateau, sur le départ. Ce fut la première fois que Kyoku vit sa jeune compagne marcher, qu'elle avait appelé « Mira » histoire de savoir comment la désigner. Nom qui fut adopté par sa nouvelle détentrice. Cette dernière suivit docilement le défilé en prenant manifestement des précautions pour rester près de celle qu'elle voyait comme son amie, bien qu'elle serait incapable de désigner ainsi leur relation. Elle semblait pensive ; elle ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole.

La sirène voyageait sur un chariot le temps du trajet jusqu'au navire et regagna finalement un aquarium à son bord. Cette routine du bocal commençait à la rendre folle ! Le pire était qu'elle avait perdu de vue Mira, alors âgée de douze ans, qui avait été envoyée dans une autre partie du bateau.

On mit les voiles.

Mira avait été guidée vers un canapé où, comme d'accoutumée, elle s'installa avec aisance et efficacité, prête à accueillir de son impeccable immobilité son Maître. Cela était devenu une telle habitude que celui qui l'avait amenée là ne se soucia pas plus longtemps d'elle, l'abandonnant à peine s'était-elle assise.

Elle nota qu'elle était cette fois-ci une décoration de ce qui servirait de salle à manger. Elle verrait sans doute son maître au plus tôt ce soir.

On referma la porte, le soir vint, et de nombreux autres. Sans qu'on ne soutienne son regard, à la fois spectatrice et décor, elle ne pouvait disparaître sans qu'on ne le remarque, mais sinon on ne daignait pas faire attention à elle. D'ailleurs des danseuses et autres esclaves de talents animaient ses soirées. Des fois son maître disait que sa tenue ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il fallait en changer. Souhait aussitôt exécuté une fois qu'il avait quitté la pièce. Des fois un esclave venait pour la dépoussiérer avec son fauteuil... il lui arrivait alors de bouger juste pour le plaisir de le voir faire un bond en arrière. C'était cruel pour cet être déjà en mal de vivre mais c'était ses seuls moments de joie. Étrangement le regard de l'esclave devenait plus attentionné.

Un soir, le maître fit un peu plus attention à elle. Il fit venir à lui un des esclaves en lançant :

« Ce soir vous m'ennuyeeeeez ! J'aimerais tenter une nouvelle expérience... toi, là ! Approche et prend ce couteau. »

L'interpelé craignait à juste titre un caprice pour le moins... morbide, il prit en tremblant un couteau sur la table, par précaution il en prit un dont l'on se servait pour les poissons.

« Que fais-tu ? Saleté Ne comprends-tu pas ce que je veux ? », il le frappa avec un couteau à viande, lui laissant une profonde balafre au visage qui fit reculer l'assailli « prends-en un qui coupe ! » il lui jeta celui qu'il venait d'utiliser, encore souillé de sang. À ce geste, les gardes se raidirent, prêts à intervenir au moindre problème. L'un d'eux tenta même d'avancer que ce « jeu » pouvait être dangereux.

« Laissez-moi, misérables ! Je fais encore ce que je veux, et s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, vous serez tenus pour responsables ! Ce voyage est déjà d'un tel ennui... et dire que je fais cela juste pour me rendre chez de simples humains... que c'est écoeurant, indigne de moi ! Soyez déjà heureux, vous et les autres, de bénéficier de ma présence ! Et maintenant, toi, retourne le couteau contre un autre esclave. »

À ce moment précis, le regard du Tenryuubito se posa sur elle. Dire qu'il avait passé le reste de son temps à ne pas la remarquer, il fallait qu'il s'intéresse à elle à cet instant précis ?

« Ou plutôt non, attaque-la, elle ! Après tout, elle passe le plus clair de son temps sans rien faire. Soyez-moi reconnaissant les autres, je vous épargne. »

Celui au couteau eut un peine l'air désolé. Elle ne lui en voulut pas ; on oublie souvent ce qui est humain en elle.

Le couteau retomba à terre, couvert de sang, l'esclave recula ; elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour s'enfuir, elle avait patiemment attendu.

Elle avait patiemment attendu que ce genre d'ouverture arrive... et alors que son maître se retournait en marmonnant qu'il était tout de même dommage que ces poupées ne puissent pas bouger pour crever son ennui, sa gorge fut ouverte. Ce fut rapide, personne ne l'avait vue, habituée qu'elle était à se mouvoir à l'abri des regards. Un premier garde, choqué, subit le même sort, les autres tressaillirent en voyant le Tenryuubito tomber, un autre mourut, les trois derniers rejoignirent le Dragon Céleste pour s'assurer de sa vie...

Elle aurait préféré une lente agonie, mais il était mort sur le coup, net. Sur les gardes qui l'entouraient, elle en frappa un autre, toujours à la gorge. Elle se cacha derrière son dos, le contourna tandis que le second tentait de la prendre par la droite, elle s'agrippa alors à ses épaule et répéta le geste sec, précis... il tomba à son tour.

Voir l'incarnation de l'immobilité bouger avec une telle aisance avait coupé le souffle des autres esclaves. On oubliait souvent aussi, qu'ils devaient bouger sans jamais se faire remarquer, en des gestes précis, pour réapparaître dans une position parfaite, contrôlant chacun de leurs muscles. Malheureusement, ses muscles s'en trouvaient atrophiés, et elle était déjà essoufflée d'avoir agi ainsi, et ne put riposter correctement en voyant le dernier garde l'attaquer.

Un poing rouge et imposant l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Surprise, elle regarda son sauveur qui portait encore son collier d'esclave. Son regard jusque là vague semblait s'être réveillé en voyant cette humaine agir de la sorte.

« Je te suis reconnaissante gamine, mais je pense pas que t'aies réfléchi aux conséquences de tes actes... cherche avec moi les clés des colliers si tu veux pas qu'à cause de toi on soit pris pour les responsable de tout ce cirque. »

Mira nota qu'il était tout de même responsable de l'agonie de l'un d'entre eux, mais elle ne releva pas, elle savait de Kyoku que les homme-poissons n'aimaient pas les humains. Celui-là était encore jeune... plein encore du désir de liberté.

Ils fouillèrent les gardes, sans résultat et bien qu'entrer en contact avec son maître la révulsait, elle dût se résigner et passa en revue toutes ses poches. Autour d'elle les esclaves s'étaient rassemblés, ne sachant pas encore où était la part de réel et de rêve dans ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. Elle finit par exhiber l'inespéré trousseau de clés, les autres exultèrent de joie, mais ne le manifestèrent que silencieusement, tendant avidement leur bras et penchant la tête...

Tout s'organisa très vite.

Quelqu'un soigna sobrement son épaule gauche avec une serviette propre posée sur la table. Certains prirent des clés, dont le grand homme-poisson rouge à l'aileron de requin, et allèrent se perdre dans le bateau, semant la révolte parmi les esclaves, mettant en danger leur vie pour les libérer. Il était tard... et certains d'entre eux étaient d'anciens combattants, mus par l'ivresse de la liberté et la puissance de la foule, ce fut un carnage parmi ceux qui gardaient les alentours... ces derniers n'ayant jamais pu imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. Mira disparut à son tour dans les niveaux supérieurs du navire, poussée par elle ne savait quelle certitude, elle entra dans une pièce et se retrouva finalement devant la silhouette familière d'un aquarium.

Elle sourit... enfin, elle avait trouvé Kyoku !

Sa vision se troubla ; courir en étant blessée lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang, elle ne tint bon que grâce à l'adrénaline, arriva à l'aquarium et, sans prêter attention au regard de totale incompréhension que lui lançait son amie, elle lui passa la clé salvatrice.

* * *

Le monde venait d'apprendre la nouvelle et lisait sur toutes les unes des Journaux "Tenryuubito assassiné par une esclave" avec le témoignage d'un des gardes qui avait seulement été assommé. Ce dernier fut ensuite tenu pour responsable et exécuté... Le journaliste qui tentait d'éclaircir cette catastrophe nota que tout n'était dû qu'à un concours de circonstances fâcheuses et qui tenait ni plus ni moins à de la malchance... : un surnombre d'esclaves sur le lieu du crime qui furent libérés en un temps record, sans être remarqués, des clés exceptionnellement portées par le Tenryuubito lors de la soirée, une révolte opérée pendant le changement de garde, entrainant confusion et inefficacité. Le gradé en charge de la protection du navire se trouvant obligé de livrer un combat intense contre un ancien capitaine pirate qui comptait parmi les esclaves libérés, il fut incapable d'organiser une quelconque contre-attaque.

Les esclaves avaient eu une chance hors du commun. Quant à l'identité de l'esclave qui avait déclenché une telle révolte, on n'avait aucun portrait fixe pour le moment...

* * *

Mira se réveilla sur un rivage de sable, le sel dévorait sa blessure. Elle se souvenait très nettement d'avoir sauté à la mer à partir de la salle où elle avait trouvé Kyoku... puis d'avoir perdu connaissance en se noyant vu qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Kyoku se tenait près d'elle, et il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour comprendre qu'elle lui devait la vie.

Seule, avec son amie, sur le rivage, libre... elle éclata d'un rire joyeux mouillé de larmes et fut bientôt rejointe par la sirène qui l'étreignit, trop heureuse de voir qu'elle allait bien. Les années d'esclavage se faisaient encore sentir, mais cela leur semblait déjà si loin !

* * *

_**Pauline : tu avais raison, je vous faisais languir dans le premier chapitre. Je me suis en fait rendu compte qu'il faisait davantage office de prologue (il était nécessaire de bien mettre les repères en place, notamment pour ce qui est des "poupées"). J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur pour cette maladresse de ma part et que tu ne seras pas déçu par celui-là ;p !**_

_**Merci pour tes Commentaires, Pyu, ça me fait plaisir ^^.**_

_**Notes : **_

_**Nakao* : nom que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces, ainsi que la ville.**_


	3. Mon nom sera connu de tous

**Mon nom sera connu de tous !**

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'une fille de la mer soit la plus indiquée pour apprendre à nager à une fille de la terre ... » Mira but la tasse pour la énième fois à la fin de la phrase « Kuff kuff kuf... c'est saléééé », elle rebut la tasse.

- Concentre-toi Mira je t'en prie.

- Magnifique conseil venant de celle qui se marre depuis tout à l'heure... »

La sirène était effectivement pliée de rire, la jeune humaine gardait les sourcils froncés, les traits tirés par la concentration...

« En plus c'est pas du jeu, toi t'as une queue de poisson... comment veux-tu m'apprendre à nager si tu n'as pas de jambes ?!

- Allons, allons, les homme-poissons aussi ont des jambes, ça ne les empêche pas de nager très vite...

- Mais eux il s'agit de leur élément et... ! »

En voulant se retourner pour parler à Kyoku par-dessus son épaule, Mira disparut de la surface, et le reste de sa phrase se noya en des gargouillis incompréhensibles.

Elles avaient passé quelques semaines en entrainement intensif à la nage. Afin de redécouvrir ce véritable plaisir de nager librement dans l'étendue d'eau salée pour Kyoku, afin de développer considérablement l'endurance et les muscles de Mira, sorte de rééducation dont ne elle se plaignit pas, bien consciente de sa faiblesse physique. Elle réussit enfin à nager de façon tout-à-fait satisfaisante à la fin du mois suivant. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avancer à allure d'escargot comparée à celle de la sirène, la persuadant qu'elle n'était purement et simplement pas faite pour la nage.

« Bien, fit la jeune sirène en tapant des mains, la prochaine étape : l'eau douce ! Jusque là tu avais le sel pour t'aider à flotter, on va passer au niveau supérieur !

- Eeeeeh ?! Parce que le sel m'aidait à flotter ? J'ai rien senti !

- Évidemment, baka ! Comme si le sel allait se manifester devant toi...

- Qui est baka ? Comment veux-tu que je le sache, moi, baka ! »

Elles respiraient la joie de vivre depuis leur libération. Elles ne savaient toujours pas où elles se trouvaient, et cela leur était absolument égal. S'adorant l'une et l'autre, ayant appris à se connaître, elles ne pouvaient plus se passer de l'aide de l'autre. Elles vivaient dans une grotte que la sirène avait trouvé ; il y avait un passage d'eau qui traversait la roche, et une autre entrée très mince dans une paroi que Mira cachait à l'aide de feuillage. Précaution sans doute inutile vu qu'elle devait être la seule personne des alentours à pouvoir s'y faufiler. Il y faisait sombre. N'importe ! Elles y restaient juste pour se cacher ou pour dormir. Anciennes esclaves, elles avaient peur de tout ce qui les entouraient et mettaient un point d'honneur à faire preuve de précaution sur tout ; l'entrée marine de la grotte donnait sur une petite baie fermée, en cas de danger imminent Kyoku pouvait toujours emporter avec elle Mira et prendre l'entrée invisible afin de regagner leur repaire.

Cette dernière ramenait des fruits depuis la forêt, et apprit notamment lesquels étaient vénéneux... Kyoku pour sa part rapporta des fruits de mer et dû se décider à aussi chasser des poissons. Mira avait même créée deux lance et chacune se perfectionnait dans l'art de les manier, plus les jours passaient, plus elles faisaient des prouesses.

Elles exultaient de pouvoir se mouvoir aussi librement ! Mira peut-être davantage encore que Kyoku.

« Voilà, ici ce sera parfait ! »

Mira regarda l'étroite gorge rocheuse qui s'élevait telle une imposante tenaille. Elle et Kyoku se tenait dans ses eaux calmes et... inhumainement profondes !

« M-Mais...

-T'inquiètes pas, je suis là, et puis il faut que le métier rentre, pas vrai ? »

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice... Mira se demanda si elle n'était pas tout simplement profondément sadique...

Sans plus attendre, elle se laissa glisser de son dos et s'essaya seule dans l'élément liquide. Elle se rendit vite compte que Kyoku n'avait pas menti ; nager en eau douce lui demandait beaucoup plus d'efforts qu'en eau de mer. Tandis qu'elle progressait, toute à la coordination de ses mouvements, sa tutrice ne la quittait pas des yeux et resta volontairement en retrait pour que sa petite humaine se rende compte des progrès qu'elle avait fait. Soudain, un frisson parcourut son dos, un frisson qu'elle n'avait plus senti depuis bien longtemps, cet atroce sentiment d'un danger imminent, comme lorsqu'elle fut faite esclave.

Elle évita de justesse la puissante mâchoire qui claqua dans le vide, nageant de toute la vitesse de ses nageoire elle plongea sous l'eau, se retrouva nez-à-nez face à un autre puissant reptile, deux fois plus gros que la moyenne. Les sirènes étaient les créatures les plus rapides dans l'eau, elle n'eut aucun mal à passer sous son ventre qu'elle transperça au coeur à l'aide de la lance que lui avait faite Mira...

Mira, Mira ! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

Son esprit complètement paniquée lui fit voir un corps flottant et se vidant de son sang. Horrifiée par cette vision, elle ne put voir le puissant coup de queue qui l'envoya valser hors de l'eau. Dans les airs, elle devint une proie facile. Tout lui apparut au ralenti ; le crocodile sous elle qui s'apprêtait à bondir, le rocher vers lequel ce bond phénoménal l'envoyait, Mira qui revenait de toutes ses forces dans sa direction... Mira ? Non, pauvre folle ! Ne viens pas !

Une voix retentit, celle de la jeune nageuse, de toute la force de ses poumons :

« Ne la touchez pas ! Vous entendez ? Ne la touchez paaaaas ! »

À la grande surprise de tout le monde... Mira comprise, les crocos s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent pour considérer la petite chose qui leur avait donné cet ordre. Celle-ci ne se démonta pas, continua de nager au milieu des brutes d'écailles, tandis que la sirène atterrissait plus ou moins brutalement sur le rocher. Elle fut très vite rejointe par sa comparse, essoufflée, qui plaça son corps comme barrage, les bras écartés, les défiant du regard.

Comment des tels monstres pouvaient hésiter à un moment pareil face à une fillette ? L'un d'eux étouffa un grognement.

« Je ne tolère pas ce genre de propos ! » fit-elle en plaçant une main sur la hanche « Vous ne la toucherez pas ! Si vous n'aviez pas attaqué en premier, votre copain serait encore en pleine forme ! En plus y'a pas de quoi remplir la panse d'un seul d'entre vous avec nos deux corps réunis.

- Euh... Mira, tu parles à des crocodiles...

- ...bah quoi ? Tu parles biens à des poissons.

- Oui... mais pas à des CROCODILES !

- Poissons... crocodiles, c'est du pareil au même, ils ont des écailles tous les deux, non ? »

La sirène porta la main à son front, désespérée ; elle venait d'être comparée à un reptile.

Ce qui suivit lui sembla être le fruit d'une quelconque hallucination due à sa chute :

« De toute manière si vous faites mine de la dévorer encore une fois, je me fâche »...

Il apparut à Kyoku que cette menace était la moins crédible imaginable. Pourtant leurs assaillants finirent par décamper après, semble-t-il, quelques échanges verbaux dans leur langue : la sirène n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

« C'était quoi ÇA ?!

- On va pas revenir là-dessus... Ils sont partis non ?

- Mais enfin, Mira...

- Et puis de toute façon, j'en sais rien, ça a marché et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Mira semblait en effet n'avoir fait que suivre son instinct.

« Wahouuuuu, alors là je dis chapeau ! C'était une sacrée preuve de bravoure ! »

Ou d'inconscience, pensa Kyoku avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait d'entendre une voix parfaitement étrangère au-dessus d'elles... et qui les avait donc vues !

Les deux filles levèrent la tête et virent, perché sur une aspérité de la paroi, un ado du même âge qu'elles, ou à peu de choses près, accroupi. Il tenait une barre de fer qu'il laissait nonchalamment reposer sur son épaule, avait des cheveux courts et d'un noir de jais, le teint halé et les habits fatigués, des écorchures un peu de partout et des traces de boue séchée. Mais ce que Mira remarqua en premier, ce furent ses yeux de braise et leur couleur d'un noir captivant ainsi que son sourire qui oscillait entre le réconfortant et l'inquiétant... Tout dépendait sans doute de si l'on était ou non de son côté. Kyoku crut bon de préciser avant de se cacher instinctivement derrière Mira :

« Un homme !

Euh... oui... tout juste », fit remarquer l'intéressé, sur le point d'éclater de rire, puis jouant le jeu : « mais c'est vrai que vous me semblez être des filles ! Et pas des plus vilaines en plus... en tout cas, une chose est sûre, je vous ai jamais vu dans le coin... vous êtes ?

- Kyoku...

- Mira. Et toi ?

- Moi c'est Dragon.

- Bizarre comme nom..., fit Kyoku en penchant la tête sur le côté

- 'lut !, laissa simplement tomber sa pair »

Silence...

« Oi ! Mon nom a super la classe vous pourriez être un peu plus impressionnées, » gueula l'autre en se relevant spectaculairement d'un bond et en brandissant son arme vers elles.

Silence. Celles-ci se regardèrent, le regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules. Il leva un sourcil. A priori son effet venait de tomber à l'eau. Peu importe, il retrouva très vite son aplomb et poursuivit, d'un ton solennel, convaincu par ses propres mots :

« Vous verrez, un jour... mon nom sera connu de tous ! »

Silence... Celles-ci se regardèrent, le regardèrent et...

« Ça va ! J'ai compris, vous n'êtes toujours pas impressionnées, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! » il soupira en se rasseyant, laissant ses pieds pendre dans la vide, sa barre de nouveau sur l'épaule. « En tout cas ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, ça ressemblait au haki des rois sans être le haki des rois, c'était très bizarre cette façon dont les crocos ont rebroussé chemin...

- C'est quoi le haki des rois ?

- Sérieusement... tu sors d'où ?, finit-il par demander après avoir été encore une fois surpris par celle aux cheveux blancs.

- T'as pas vu ? Je suis sortie de la rivière. »

Il comprit à son regard que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder ; il balaya à son tour ce léger désagrément d'un mouvement d'épaules. Il lui expliqua donc ce qu'était le haki et ses différentes branches. Elles lui furent reconnaissantes de s'être désintéressé de leurs origines, cela parut suffire à Kyoku pour la tranquilliser et la faire sortir de derrière Mira. D'ailleurs, chose étrange, il ne semblait pas non plus s'intéresser au fait qu'elle était une sirène... il ne paraissait pas non plus surpris. D'un autre côté s'il l'avait vue voler un peu plus tôt, il avait eu tout le temps depuis pour se remettre de ses émotions et bien voir qu'elle était une sirène faite de chair et de sang.

Après son discours il marqua un silence et les considéra de haut en bas, remarqua l'état de haillons avancés de leurs vêtements, les rendant méconnaissable de leur état d'origine. Elles n'avait même pas daigné se mettre en maillot pour se baigner...

« Vous êtes là depuis longtemps toutes les deux ?

- Euh... fin de l'été, répondit distraitement Mira en repensant encore aux incroyables pouvoirs du haki.

- Jamais vues, bizarre. Vous avez un coin sûr où passer l'hiver ? »

Les intéressées se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, c'est vrai qu'avec tout ça on était entré dans l'automne. Elles baissèrent les yeux sur leurs vêtements. Mouais... c'était pas beau à voir. Elles s'en contentaient tant qu'ils couvraient leur dos mais cela ne serait pas suffisant si l'hiver était rude. Or elles ne connaissaient pas bien le climat de l'île ; difficile donc de dire si la grotte était sûre ou non, quant à la température qu'il y ferait, vu l'humidité qu'il y régnait... autant ne pas y penser. Cette fois ce furent des yeux angoissés qui se croisèrent.

« J'en conclus que non. Si vous voulez je peux vous montrer le chemin pour un chouette endroit, une cachette prête à être aménagée, avec rivière à proximité. Et puis... franchement, faudrait que je vous trouve des vêtements. »

En fait, elles n'avaient pas trop le choix. Et puis il dégageait une telle aura qu'elles avaient l'impression que refuser les rendrait parfaitement ridicules.

* * *

_**Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, ça me boost, vous imaginez pas à quel point ^^! **_

_**Ceci dit j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur un ton un peu plus léger que les précédents, normal, ces jeunes esclaves regoûtent à la liberté, j'ai voulu que ça se sente dans l'écriture.**_

_**Pauline : c'est fou comme tu arrives à anticiper sur le thème suivant XD ! Maintenant te voilà fixée, tu sais quand cela se passe. Je tiens à préciser d'ailleurs que l'homme-poisson que l'on a croisé précédemment n'était autre que Fisher Tiger, durant la période où il était encore esclave. Comme je n'ai pas réussi à savoir exactement à quand cela remontait... j'ai pris cette liberté de l'imaginer.**_

_**Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il se libère lui aussi d'une manière ou d'une autre, le bougre ! /sbam/**_

_**En tout cas encore un grand merci pour vos commentaires, je ferai tout pour être à la hauteur à l'avenir ~ !**_


	4. Sale morveuse !

**Sale morveuse !**

C'était un matin d'hiver couvert d'un manteau de neige. Mira fit un pas dehors, s'agenouilla, planta un doigt dans la neige et une larme se mit à couler toute seule le long de sa joue...

« C'est froiiiiiiiiiid...

- C'est pas possible de chialer juste pour ça ! Retire-le si tu as tellement froid !

- Et puis c'est blanc... »

Dragon regarda, désabusé, cette énigme qui se tenait à ses pieds.

* * *

De retour dans leur cachette au creux d'un arbre, Mira sirotait son thé à la menthe qui était en fait constitué en tout et pour tout d'eau et de menthe... puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de thé. Mais c'était plus classe de dire « thé à la menthe » qu'« eau chade à la menthe », aussi n'en fallait-il pas plus pour le nommer ainsi. Les yeux fermés par le plaisir que lui conférait cette chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps, Mira laissa échapper un soupir d'extase sous forme de nuages vaporeux, complètement coupée de ce qui l'entourait.

« On dirait une vielle personne...

- Hmm... j'crois que l'hiver a un effet néfaste sur elle, nuança Kyoku.

- Dis plutôt qu'elle ne supporte pas le froid.

- Moi elle me donne plutôt l'impression d'hiberner.

- Ou alors... c'est la menthe ? »

Devant eux, le sujet de leur discussion se tenait à genoux et ramenait à intervalle régulier sa tasse à ses lèvres, gardant les yeux fermés, une légère touche rosée aux joues comme pourrait en avoir une personne ivre de chaleur, un sourire niais collé au visage. Désespérant. Quand elle eut finit elle reposa la tasse sur la petite table et resta ainsi, sans bouger...

S'en fut trop.

Elle se retrouva dehors trainée par Dragon à travers la forêt.

« Revenez avant le dîner ! » lança Kyoku en leur faisant signe de la main depuis une des ouvertures faites dans l'arbre, arborant un sourire plein d'une complicité sadique.

Il marchèrent longtemps dans la neige, Dragon tenant Mira par le bras qui ne sortit pas tout de suite de sa torpeur.

« Héééééé ?!, fit-elle en comprenant (enfin) qu'elle se trouvait dehors, dans le froid. Qu'est-ce que ce...

-On va faire des courses. »

Mais Mira comprit très bien que ce n'était pas la véritable raison. Sadiques ! Elle finit par marcher d'elle-même, les bras ramenés contre elle pour garder le plus de chaleur possible. Se contentant de suivre les traces de Dragon dans la neige. Ce dernier se déplaçait avec aisance et semblait ne pas être le moins du monde gêné par la température négative. En repensant à ce qu'il avait fait pour elles, Mira ne lui en voulait pas de sauter sur l'occasion pour la confronter aux rudes conditions de la vie. Il les avait aidé à améliorer leur cachette, et avait réussi par elle ne savait quel miracle à leur dégoter des vêtements à leur taille, et plutôt en bonne état. C'est ainsi qu'à l'arrivée de l'hiver elle s'était retrouvée avec un bonnet à sa taille qui avait la mérite de cacher la gemme de son front, des moufles, une écharpe, et des bottes. Son manteau par contre était trop grand, et ils avaient dû retrousser ses manches et ceinturer sa taille pour qu'il lui tienne convenablement chaud. Dragon avait seulement une cape à capuchon en plus de ses habits d'été, et il ne semblait pas souffrir davantage du froid.

Ce type n'était pas normal.

Et c'était elle qui disait ça...

Elle sentit un changement significatif de température. Elle sut dés lors qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Et voilà Grey Terminal en hiver. »

Une énorme décharge, au pieds d'une grande ville. Scission des classes sociales humaines : les déchets... et les autres. Elle ne put réprimer un profond dégoût.

« Dis Dragon...

- Mmmh ?

- Comment s'appelle cette ville ?

- Oh, je ne te l'ai jamais dis ? », il haussa les épaule, « J'ai dû oublier je suppose... C'est le Royaume de Goa.

- Dis, Dragon... » finit-elle par dire en contemplant les parfaites toitures étincelantes de neige sous le pâle soleil d'hiver « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que les véritables déchets se trouvent là-bas ?

- Si tu es capable de dire ça, c'est que tu as un sens particulièrement développé pour ces choses... »

Il la regarda intensément. Lui, lorsqu'il regardait les murailles, ce n'était pas de la révulsion, c'était une ferme volonté que l'on voyait dans ses yeux ; une volonté inébranlable. Elle se contenta d'hausser à son tour les épaules et de lui enjamber le pas sans rien ajouter. Il devait avoir raison, elle avait trop vécu auprès de pourritures pour ne pas être capable de les sentir à distance. Mais... pas tout de suite, elle ne le lui dirait pas tout de suite. C'était un trop lourd fardeau, même pour lui.

Ils commencèrent donc à faire leur marché. Mira avait cassé sa lance dernièrement, il fallait donc qu'elle se trouve une nouvelle arme. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait trouver de bons bois par ici, inutile d'aller fouiller dans la neige, se faisant elle croisa quelques visages connus qui la saluèrent, mais ils étaient peu nombreux, la plupart restaient près d'un réchaud dans leur cabane. Finalement ce n'était pas si désagréable de se promener, les joues rougies par le vent, de sentir ses sens se réveiller sous la rudesse du froid.

« Auriez-vous vu une jeune fille d'environ douze ans, le teint de peau brun, des cheveux blancs, des yeux jaunes et une gemme sur le front, de la même couleur ? »

Mira s'arrêta net, puis s'éclipsa contre un morceau de tôle... des marines ! C'était des marines ! Ils... ils la cherchaient encore ? Non... impossible... sur les journaux que Dragon leur amenait pour qu'elle puisse apprendre à lire, ça disait qu'ils n'avaient pas son portrait ! Alors pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal depuis !

« C'est bizarre... la fille qui vit dans la forêt avec l'autre gosse ressemble à cette description, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu ressemblant à une gemme sur son front... »

Elle crut un instant être sortie d'affaire... naïve.

« Ooooh ? Mais elle aurait les yeux jaunes et les cheveux blancs ? Quelle drôle de coïncidence...

- Maintenant que j'y pense, je l'ai toujours vu porter un bonnet.

- Si c'est vrai et que nous la trouvons... vous aurez votre récompense. »

Instinctivement elle avait saisi la première chose qui s'était présentée sous sa main, mais une poigne ferme saisit son poignet. Elle fit aussitôt volte-face pour se défendre, mais l'autre la plaqua fermement en arrière, l'obligeant à sa taire de son autre main. C'était Dragon.

« Ne fait rien de stupide ! Tu veux créer une émeute ? Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de personnes ici qui rêveraient de mettre la main sur cette récompense. »

Il les regarda partir en direction de la forêt. C'était mauvais... Kyoku était là-bas, ainsi que leurs traces toutes fraiches dans la neige. Les laisser trouver leur piste allant à Grey Terminal leur ferait penser qu'ils se trouvaient encore ici, mais être ici entourés de personnes prêtes à tout pour un peu d'argent était à leur désavantage. La solution serait effectivement de leur faire croire qu'ils étaient encore ici, mais de fuir en prenant un autre chemin à travers la forêt, rejoindre Kyoku et la déménager... Mais auraient-ils seulement le temps ? Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, Mira se libéra de son étreinte et partit... et comme toujours, sa vitesse était effrayante. Elle regagna la forêt : elle semblait avoir fait le même raisonnement... mais avait choisi de reprendre le même chemin qu'à l'aller, prenant leurs empreintes à rebours...

« Qu'est-ce que... Mira, attends ! »

Elle allait leur montrer le chemin jusqu'à leur cachette...

* * *

Courir, courir, ne pas s'arrêter, jamais. Les poumons en feu, ravalant une salive ayant un goût de fer, une salive qui ne voulait pas descendre, obstruait sa bouche, transperçait son thorax, sa gorge blessée par le froid... mais continuer quand même. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait... elle le savait...

Elle savait aussi que Dragon était derrière elle, et encore derrière lui... les marines... Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle le savait. Arrivée à mi-parcours, elle bifurqua, regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Dragon la suivait, ne le vit pas, continua. Elle choisit volontairement de prendre des chemins contournés, puis finalement... arriva à la gorge, se laissa tomber à quatre pattes à son bord, et regarda ses eaux claires, manifestement glaciales. Pas de traces de crocos... Les minutes passèrent, elle était trempée aux mains, et aux tibias... et, après avoir craché ses poumons, elle reprit lentement sa respiration et son calme.

« Tiens tiens... qu'avons-nous là ? »

Mira regarda de biais les marines qui venaient d'arriver. L'air suffisant du plus gradé en disant long de son caractère : un véreux... jusqu'à la moelle. Elle se releva pour leur faire face, et enleva d'un geste son bonnet, libérant ses cheveux au grès du vent, et laissant bien visible sa gemme. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres de l'autre taré...

« Oioi, on dirait bien qu'après des mois de recherche en pure perte nous ayons décroché le pactole...Oi ! »

Elle avait fait un pas en arrière.

« Oi ! Attends, tu ne vas tout de même pas... »

Lui et quelques uns de ses sbires s'élancèrent pour l'empêcher de sauter dans le vide. Grave erreur. Sans doute ne l'avaient-ils pas vu, mais elle avait ramené une arme avec elle du Grey Terminal, son arme « fétiche ». Trois d'entre eux n'eurent que le temps de voir la neige se teinter de rouge avant de tomber tête la première, en se tenant les genoux ; elle avait tranché les ligaments à l'aide de son couteau. En attendant calmement leur assaut, elle put parfaitement voir la trajectoire de chacun, puis adapter la sienne en fonction, alors qu'eux avaient à peine le temps de réagir. Ni une ni deux, elle se retrouva derrière leur chef, raffermissant sa main sur son arme. Elle connaissait ce geste par coeur. Il y eut un sifflement et tout se régla au ralenti... de nouveau du rouge, encore du sang... le sien, et l'horrible impression que son essence vitale s'échappait en même temps que la balle transperçait sa poitrine. Elle s'effondra. Un type embusqué... en passant derrière leur chef, elle s'était mise à découvert, une cible parfaite.

Un rire... un rire infâme.

« Ahahahah ! Sale morveuse ! Sale.. poupée ! Comme si on ne savait pas que tu aimais égorger les gens en les prenant de dos ! »

Faux, elle n'aimait pas ça.

« Mais je suppose que toi, tu n'as rien vu venir. Tu ne devais même pas savoir que tu étais recherché, hein ? Quelle ruse bidon... rien de plus facile de rechercher quelqu'un qui pense que l'on a tué le seul témoin de son crime avant qu'il ne dresse son portrait. Enfin... c'est pas vraiment comme si tu étais capable de réfléchir, esclave. Et le témoin est bel et bien mort, et même avec ta description on a mis quatre mois pour te retrouver. Dire que tu te cachais dans un arbre près d'une décharge... »

Non... tais-toi ! Sa vue se brouilla. Pas Kyoku...

« Enfin, soyons sûrs de nous quand même... »

Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Même s'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que celle qu'il recherchait, elle savait qu'il allait le faire juste pour le plaisir de l'écraser. Elle sentit le métal froid se glisser entre sa peau et ses vêtements, un coup sec libéra l'affreuse marque dans son dos.

« Et voici donc... la marque de ton baptême. » fit-il sans faire le moindre effort pour cacher sa joie malsaine.

Connard...

La présence fétide qu'il dégageait s'éloigna soudain d'elle, à la limite de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle crut entendre un son sourd sur une boîte crânienne, et voir une longue cape. Il fallait bien qu'un jour il le sache... mais tout de même... pas comme ça.

« Je vous interdis de toucher à ma soeur ! »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir Kyoku... cette scène lui sembla familière. Elle ne se trouvait cependant pas sur une plage cette fois-ci, mais bien dans leur arbre... lui aussi était là.

Elle avait l'impression que son corps entier était fait d'un seul bloc et qu'il lui était impossible de le bouger, pire était la sensation que lui conférait sa blessure, une lame chauffée à blanc ne lui ferait sans doute pas plus mal. Elle était tout de même étonnée d'être encore en vie.

« Comment te sens-tu, Mira ?

-Ç-ça va... »

Elle eut peur de sa propre voix.

« Dragon est allé chercher des médicaments en ville, ça t'as bien remis sur pieds... Ça a manqué de peu ton coeur, tu sais ? Tu as eu beaucoup de chance... tu nous as fait de belles frayeurs les premiers jours.

-Les... les premiers jours ?

-T'es alitée depuis une semaine.

-Oh... »

Il y eut un silence, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Franchement, décider comme ça de diviser leur nombre... Ç'aurait pu marcher si t'avais un peu plus d'expérience en combat. Quand je pense que je suis venu ici en me disant qu'ils allaient de toute manière vouloir remonter les premières traces... si j'avais su...

-Mais tu as bien fait, sinon Kyoku...

-Ils ne sont pas venus, j'ai juste perdu mon temps. Et quand je suis arrivé un gars était embusqué dans les bosquets et tu te vidais de ton sang. Enfin, comme tu leur avait fait passer par pleins de détours j'ai pu arriver à temps par le raccourcis. »

Elle voulut le frapper. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas de la marque, pourquoi voulait-il absolument que ce soit elle qui en parle en premier ? Elle en fut incapable... autant de se lever pour aller le frapper que de parler da ça. Alors comme ça il avait compris qu'elle les mènerait à la gorge.. en même temps c'était sans doute l'itinéraire qu'elle connaissait le mieux, et l'endroit qui était resté dans leur mémoire comme un « point de rendez-vous » depuis leur première rencontre. Cependant, pourquoi l'autre marine a dit qu'elle vivait dans un arbre ? Avait-il simplement dit ça en se basant sur le fait qu'elle habitait dans la forêt ? Avait-il simplement cherché à la mettre en rogne ? C'était bien possible, c'était bien leur genre.

« Tout ça, c'est de ma faute... je suis un vrai fardeau pour vous.

- Mais non Kyoku.

- Ne dis pas ça, si je ne l'avais pas traînée de force au Grey terminal, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. Je suis le seul fautif.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas... » cria-t-elle ; elle était au bord des larmes. « Ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchis vous savez... »

Mira sentit une boule se former dans son ventre.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que je parte. » lâcha finalement la sirène, de but en blanc.

* * *

_**Bon ben voilà, il est 12:12 du 22/12/12 (de la nuit) chez moi et... la fin du monde n'est pas encore arrivée !**_

_**Pour fêter ça ; un chapitre tout beau, tout neuf. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^.**_

_**Voilà, je sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster le prochain avant que je parte, aussi vais-je en profiter pour vous souhaiter à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. (Vous remarquerez que je suis dans le thème : hiver, neige... bon ok, pour le sang, on repassera).**_

_**Sinon, en réponse à vos commentaires : Il s'agit bien de Monkey D. Dragon. J'ai choisi cette époque pour des intérêts divers. En fait la légende de Lucky Lady repose essentiellement sur ce choix (« l'époque fait l'homme », n'est-ce pas ? Mais l'homme fait aussi l'époque... huhuhu) mais ça, vous le verrez bien assez tôt ;p. Je n'en dis pas plus. Encore un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires !**_


	5. Être ta soeur

**Être ta soeur**

« Dragon, ça veut dire quoi « être ta soeur » ?

- Ça veut dire que je me sens responsable de toi.

- Et c'est quoi l'équivalent pour un garçon...

- ... tu ne sais pas ça non plus ?

- ... Non.

- On appelle ça un frère.

- Bon, alors tu es mon frère !

- Sauf que je ne vois pas trop comment tu peux être responsable de moi...

- Tu verras, un jour... ça changera ! »

* * *

Mira soupira, regarda la porte de fortune qui les coupait de la tempête de neige. Un air froid entrait par les interstices mal calfeutrés et cherchait à les mordre en passant outre le maigre foyer qu'ils avaient allumé. Parfaitement immobile dans un enchevêtrement de couvertures, la jeune fille reporta son regard sur les flammes et attendit d'un pied ferme l'hiver qui hurlait à la mort au dehors. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Elle soupira.

« Eh bien, tu déprimes ? »

Question bête, depuis le départ de Kyoku, Mira avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie d'elle-même. Celle-ci avait attendu son rétablissement puis avait profité d'un temps clair pour replonger dans la mer. En soit, Mira ne lui en voulait pas... elle savait ce que c'était d'être obligée de rester toute la journée, seule, dans une pièce, à attendre que quelqu'un vienne vous voir. Même si elle et Mira étaient très proches et que les moments passés ensemble effaçaient un peu de sa solitude, la sirène rêvait de ces jours où elle pouvait nager librement. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle en voulait à ce monde qui interdisait aux sirènes de vivre au grand jour. Kyoku ne pourrait jamais vivre sur l'île des hommes-poissons, puisqu'elle était esclave et qu'une marque dans son dos le ferait savoir à tout un chacun, elle ne pouvait pas non plus vivre chez les hommes avec sa queue de poisson... mais elle espérait rencontrer quelques uns de ses semblables et vivre parmi eux, en renégate. La seule chose qui réconfortait la fillette était leur promesse : celle de se revoir un jour, sur les océans. Étrangement, elle avait la conviction que cela serait possible en restant avec Dragon.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit quel était ton projet, Dragon, dit-elle en ignorant sa précédente question.

- Je veux changer le monde. »

Il avait dit ça simplement, comme on dirait à quelqu'un que l'on allait au marché. À son grand étonnement, Mira ne parut pas surprise mais très intéressée. Elle sortit avec précaution ses mains de ses couvertures et fit tourner la tasse bouillante de « thé à la menthe » entre ses doigts.

« Tu te souviens quand tu nous as dit que ton père t'avais lâché dans la nature pour t'endurcir ?

- Oui.

- Kyoku a dit qu'il était timbré.

- ... Ce qui n'est pas complètement faux, tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin, c'est pas plus mal, comme ça, je suis tranquille.

- Moi... je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question. Mes parents étaient inexistants sur le plan affectif, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Je ne peux pas envier les autres d'avoir des parents, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Je en suis même pas triste de savoir que je ne sais rien de ça. »

Elle s'était dit que, coincés comme ils étaient, le seul moyen pour passer le temps était de parler. Or elle s'était promise de tout lui révéler avant qu'il ne l'apprenne autrement, comme la dernière fois. Elle but un peu puis prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait toute son attention.

Il y eut un silence lorsqu'elle lui eut tout révélé, passant de la condition des « poupées » au meurtre du Tenryuubito, elle ne lui cacha absolument rien. Aucun risque que quelqu'un surprenne une telle conversation par un temps pareil, elle n'eut donc pas peur de tout lui dévoiler.

Il avait gardé le silence de bout en bout, son regard s'assombrissant de temps en temps. Quand elle eut finit, on n'entendit plus que le vent hurler au dehors... elle se rendit compte que cela donnait un côté particulièrement lugubre à son récit. Elle osa demander :

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'a tant fait détester le Monde, Dragon.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ?, il était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ben... moi ça semble évident que je le haïsse, mais que t'as-t-il fait à toi pour que tu décides de le changer ?

- Rien. Rien personnellement. Mais je vois ce qu'il fait. Tu en es bien la preuve, non ? Et le royaume de Goa aussi est une belle preuve de la folie de ces gens. Mon vieux aura beau dire, il faut que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, je n'ai pas peur d'être cette personne. »

Juste pour ça... juste pour les autres. Pas seulement pour lui.

« Merci. »

Il y eut, dans ce mot, les voix de milliers d'autres, portant un collier d'esclavage ou condamnés à être des poupées à vie. Elle eut l'impression qu'il pût les entendre.

« Bon allez, assez parlé de ça, tu as faim, non ? »

Comment mettre fin à un trop plein d'émotions par un sujet trivial ? Il se leva en repoussant ses couvertures, ouvrit un coffre derrière lui et revint avec un drôle de fruit dans les mains. Mira le compara avec tous les fruits vénéneux qu'elle connaissait sur l'île pour les avoir déjà « expérimentés » mais n'en reconnut aucun. Celui-là avait de drôles de dessins inscrits sur la peau, ainsi qu'une couleur assez improbable.

« Les marines avaient ça l'autre fois... comme ça me paraissait louche, je ne l'ai jamais sorti mais là... on n'a plus que ça à se mettre sous la dent. »

Il le coupa en deux... la couleur à l'intérieur était encore plus improbable. Malgré la faim qui la tenaillait, Mira le regarda longtemps, sceptique...

« Si tu veux tout savoir... c'est dégueu. »

Elle leva la tête, Dragon avait déjà mangé toute sa part. Efficace pour quelqu'un qui le trouvait infect. Elle se résigna, son ventre en alerte, et engloutit sa part le plus vite possible, comme on enlèverait un pansement. Mouais... c'était vraiment pas bon. Mais elle s'inquiéta vraiment quand Dragon se mit à trembler en face d'elle.

« Dragon ? »

Il comprima son torse de sa main, la respiration saccadée, suant à grosses gouttes.

« Oi ! Dragon ! »

Elle s'échappa de son cocon pour le rejoindre, le prendre par le bras, prendre son pouls, sa température. Tous les signaux étaient en alerte rouge... que devait-elle faire ? Elle regarda ses propres mains, rien, aucun changement, elle ne tremblait pas. Ce n'était donc pas à cause du fruit ? Mais alors... qu'arrivait-il à Dragon ?! Ce dernier eut un haut-le-corps, percuta la table de ses deux poings, à ce geste, la porte vola en éclats, et le vent s'engouffra dans la place.

Tout était devenu blanc, elle n'avait plus aucun repère, pire : Dragon avait disparu, volatilisé ! Elle plissait les yeux pour tenter de voir à travers les flocons de neige et le vent triomphant mais ce dernier était devenu le maître des lieux, et il fallut peu de choses qu'elle se retrouve ensevelie. Par une chance inespérée, le tempête se calma.

* * *

Le vent continuait de souffler, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le blizzard de ces derniers jours. Parce que oui, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle sillonnait à travers la forêt à la recherche de Dragon, revenait régulièrement à la cachette qu'elle avait déblayée et rafistolée, seule, en vain ; Personne. Elle finissait souvent la journée en se résignant à chercher de quoi manger pour le soir et du bois, les pieds trempés et le moral un peu plus bas. C'était dur de retrouver cette bonne vieille solitude.

Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de retourner au Grey Terminal. Elle n'en avait pas envie, sa blessure d'il y a un mois et demie étant encore suffisamment récente pour lui rappeler les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle y avait, mais tant pis ; c'était le seul endroit où elle n'avait pas encore cherché. Elle cacha ses cheveux à l'intérieur de son bonnet, rajusta celui-ci sur son front et se lança. Mais une fois le Grey terminal fouillé de fond en comble, sans succès, elle dût songer à visiter la ville. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'y trouve, mais l'idée de rentrer une nouvelle fois bredouille la hantait. L'idée d'accepter la solitude était pire encore. Elle voulait toujours plus d'endroits à visiter, d'endroits où chercher... elle voulait oublier... seulement oublier qu'elle était seule. Elle n'y était jamais entrée, même avec Dragon... elle n'y connaissait rien.

Tant pis.

Elle passa la porte alors que l'on déchargeait des déchets dans Grey Terminal. Personne ne la remarqua. Finalement, elle y était : la ville. C'était grand, il lui faudrait plus d'un jour pour espérer l'y trouver. Elle passa dans les ruelles, évitant les ennuis avec une incroyable efficacité, utilisant son habileté naturelle à éviter les regards des autres, à se fondre dans le décor... elle passa, telle une ombre. Mais elle ne trouva rien.

Et puis elle s'était perdue.

Elle s'était assise en s'appuyant contre le mur pour faire une pause, grelottante de froid, se frottant les mains, elle regardait avec envie un attroupement devant un stand à vin chaud et marrons chauds, à côté, un gars profitait de la foule pour attirer du monde à un jeu d'argent avec des gobelets. En regardant leur manège, elle vit que les pièces que les gens gagnaient pouvait servir à avoir des marrons chauds. Cela l'intéressa au plus haut point : elle n'avait aucune notion de ce qu'était l'argent. Elle fit la queue pour le jeu. Une fois son tour arrivé, le gars la jaugea de haut en bas.

« T'as d'quoi parier ?»

Elle haussa les épaules. Il la regarda une nouvelle fois de haut en bas, fit la moue et dit, goguenard :

« On va peut-être pouvoir s'arranger ma mignonne. »

Elle savait très bien ce qu'il avait en tête. Deux armoires à glace se tenaient à chaque extrémité de la ruelle. Elle fit un pas en avant, l'autre eut un rire gras. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle le déteste et ne décide de prendre le plus de ces choses rondes possible.

« Bien, bien fillette, t'as pas froid aux yeux, j'aime ça... cent Berry*, ça te va ? alors on est parti ! »

Les gobelets dansèrent sous ses doigts incroyablement agiles malgré le froid. Il avait sorti le grand jeu d'emblée. Pour lui, il n'était pas question qu'elle gagne un seul Berry s'il voulait en faire ce qu'il voulait après. Il finit par ramener les trois gobelets devant lui et croisa les bras.

« Alors poupée ? »

Les yeux de celle-ci se glacèrent à ce mot, il eut un léger frisson. Son regard n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était venue devant lui, et l'avait fixé lui, et non les gobelets. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était au juste... ?

« Celle de droite. » dit-elle en précisant quelle droite de la main.

L'autre finit par éclater de rire et lui donna le billet de cent Berrys.

« Ok, ok, gamine, c'était bien joué. Tu surenchères ?

- Moi, plus les cents Berrys, plus... »

Elle releva légèrement son bonnet pour laisser voir l'éclat de sa gemme, juste assez pour pas que l'on voit qu'elle était incrustée dans son crâne. L'autre sembla imaginer un magnifique bijou.

« Contre tout ça... »

Elle montra les sacs remplis de billets à ses pieds. Ce qui représentait toute la recette du jour du gars.

« Décidément... tu es joueuse... bien, très bien... on fait comme ça t'arrange, gamine. »

Il souffla entre ses mains et... commença. Il avait encore doublé l'allure, les gestes fous, les gobelets se confondant : l'affaire de la journée. Cette fois, il ne lui laissait vraiment aucune chance. Une fois terminé, comme d'accoutumée, il croisa les bras.

« Alors gamine ? »

Il surprit encore une fois ce maudit regard. Une sueur froide parcourut son dos : non, aucune chance qu'elle devine cette fois.

« La bille n'est sous aucun gobelet.

- Que... »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la remettre en faisant semblant de s'indigner, elle leva et reposa chaque gobelet en montrant bien à tout le monde qu'ils étaient vides. Vides... tous vides. Cette fois, il perdit toute couleur, oscillant entre le rouge et le blanc, son commerce venait de sombrer... Elle profita de cet état de choc pour emporter son butin et partir au plus vite.

« Oi... OI ! Arrêtez-là vous autres ! Elle emporte la recette ! Voleuse ! »

Et c'était elle qu'il traitait de voleuse... c'était la meilleure. L'armoire à glace qui était sur son chemin faisait les gestes trop lourds, et elle était trop agiles, même chargées de billets elle l'esquiva sans problème. Elle dû cependant oublier les marrons chauds pour s'éloigner de cet endroit au plus vite. Elle regarda les billets. Bon... avait-elle assez ? Peut-être pas. Après une longue course, elle ralentit finalement l'allure et en profita pour transvaser le contenu des sacs dans ses poches multiples de son nouveau, et oh combien grand manteau. Soudain, une odeur l'allécha. Sur une place se trouvait d'autres stands : on y faisait des crêpes. Que ça sentait bon ! Elle se rapprocha finalement, tenta de savoir si elle pouvait s'en acheter une, fut soulagée d'apprendre que oui et en commanda une au chocolat (elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça sentait encore meilleur que le reste). Il y eut des cris d'excitation derrière elle tandis qu'elle attendait sa crêpe.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu n'es pas venue ici pour la loterie ?

- Euh non... c'est quoi une loterie ? »

La vendeuse mit sans doute son ignorance sur le compte de son jeune âge et lui expliqua en quoi cela consistait.

« Tu vas voir la dame là-bas, tu achètes un billet de loterie, tu en gardes la moitié et l'autre tu la donnes au monsieur près de la grosse boîte, il la mettra à l'intérieur. Et tout à l'heure il y aura un tirage au sort. Les dix tirés auront de fabuleux prix. Je crois que le premier prix est une somme astronomique. »

Mira n'y connaissait rien à l'astronomie.

« C'est beaucoup ?

- Oh oui ! » elle lui tendit sa crêpe, et sourit en la voyant intéressée.

Mira mordit dans sa crêpe et fut submergée par une explosion de saveurs. Elle était irrémédiablement folle des crêpes... et du chocolat. Elle imagina toutes les crêpes au chocolat qu'elle pourrait s'acheter avec une "somme astronomique".

Elle alla voir la dame.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, ça va bientôt commencer ! »

En effet beaucoup de personnes avaient acheté plusieurs billets pour augmenter leurs chances. Quand elle arriva devant la caisse, il n'en restait plus qu'un. Ne connaissant rien aux probabilités, elle l'acheta sans se poser de questions, fit tout comme la vendeuse lui avait dit et tendit son billet au monsieur.

« On vient de m'apporter le dernier billet ! Que le jeu commence ! »

On brassa l'urne et on tira les premiers numéros. Quelqu'un eut particulièrement de chance ; deux des siens furent tirés. Mira finissait juste sa crêpe lorsque le sien fut appelé. Elle rejoignit la scène en se léchant ses doigts, sous le regard de tous et monta les marches.

« C'est vrai que c'était bien toi qui m'avait apporté le dernier billet... »

Oui c'est exact, le millième.

« Bon et bien ! Nous venons de faire une heureuse famille, et qu'elle doit être heureuse de compter parmi ses membres une aussi chanceuse fille ! Voilà pour elle, le premier prix : un million de Berrys ! »

C'est sûr, vu l'accoutrement qu'elle avait, le gars qui avait organisé la loterie faisait un sacré coup de pub ; regardez ! Tout le monde peut gagner.

Pour une fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une loterie bidon. Elle eut là encore beaucoup de chance.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas attendre que ton père vienne le chercher... ou ton grand frère si tu en as un ?

- Il est occupé. » dit-elle distraitement en prenant la mallette que l'on lui tendait.

Rentrer avec la mallette fut moins problématique que ce que le gérant pensait ; usant encore une fois d'une parfaite discrétion elle traversa Grey Terminal, la forêt, rentra dans son arbre et mit tout ça dans le coffre qui avait contenu le drôle de fruit. Le vent avait effacé toute trace de son passage dans la neige. Elle vida également ses poches. Quant elle eut terminé, il faisait nuit dehors. Encombrée comme elle était, elle n'avait rien pris à manger avec elle... elle alluma un petit foyer avec le bois qu'elle avait ramassé la veille, s'étendit sur sa natte et sommeilla, une seule crêpe dans l'estomac, et le goût du chocolat encore en bouche. Elle dîna dans ses rêves.

* * *

« C'EST QUOI TOUT ÇA ? »

Mira se réveilla en sursaut, les membres engourdis par le froid, cligna des yeux, crut un instant qu'elle avait entendu la voix de Dragon… le vit bel et bien, contemplant, éberlué, le nouveau contenu du coffre. Elle ne répondit pas à sa question, lui sauta dessus.

« Espèce de... t'étais où, hein ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Attends, attends, je vais t'expliquer mais d'abord c'est quoi ça ?

- Ça... c'est ce que j'ai gagné à la loterie et au jeu des gobelets. »

Elle dit ça comme si elle avait dit qu'elle était allé au marché...

« Bon... admettons.

- Y'a pas « d'admettons » ! C'est ce qui s'est passé, mais toi ?! J'espère que t'as une excuse pour m'avoir fait chercher... »

Sous sa secousse, dragon tressaillit un peu et manqua de s'écrouler. Il était pâle... très pâle, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle sortit donc en lui commandant de rester ici s'il voulait encore être en vie après et alla chercher de quoi le nourrir.

Quelques poissons plus tard :

« En fait ce fruit était un fruit du démon. Il donne des pouvoirs spéciaux à celui qui le mange. Je pensais que c'était des histoires que me racontait mon vieux...

- Ah ? Comment ça se fait que ça n'ait pas eu d'effets sur moi ?

- Je sais pas trop... je sais juste qu'il est sensé exister qu'un seul utilisateur par fruit.

- Et alors, c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

- Tu devines pas ? J'ai été littéralement aspiré par le vent ! Ou plutôt... je suis devenu lui ! Enfin, je crois... mais je contrôlais rien, c'était... horrible, je me sentais complètement impuissant. Et puis j'ai fini par comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et à contrôler un peu, mais j'avais pas mal dérivé... Je te parles même pas de la galère pour redevenir comme avant... impossible de manger pendant ce temps ni de... »

Des étoiles brillaient des les yeux de Mira.

« Trop bieeeeeen !

- T'as vu ! c'est pas trop génial ?! Bon par contre va falloir que je m'entraine. Ça te dit de suivre un entrainement avec moi ? Faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour tes techniques de combat : t'as d'évidentes capacités en vitesse et agilité, mais alors zéro en force.

- Ça va j'ai compris... j'ai déjà pas mal augmenté mon endurance, tu sais ?

- Surtout que si tu veux partir avec moi... va falloir être au niveau ! »

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle le dévisagea, l'interrogea du regard.

« Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? Retrouver Kyoku et...

- Sisi ! Bien sûr !

-Et bah alors ? Avec l'argent que tu nous a dégoté ce n'est plus un rêve ! Va falloir le grossir un peu en faisant des affaires en ville mais le temps du départ n'est plus très loin ! »

* * *

_**Cinquième chapitre ! J'avais une pêche aujourd'hui, alors contrairement à ce qui avait été annoncé, je le poste avant mon départ yataaaa XD ! L'inspiration est venue toute seule, comme une grande. Ça fait plaisir de temps en temps 3 ! Cadeau de Noël, pour vous remercier de vos gentils commentaires ;p !**_

_**Pour le prochain chapitre : petit saut dans le temps, huhuhu ^^.**_

_*** Cent Berrys : je crois que la valeur des Berrys est très proche de celle des Yens japonais, ce n'est donc pas beaucoup (la fille qui n'a pas DU TOUT la flemme de convertir...).**_

_**Note : pour le fruit du démon, j'ai fait mes petites recherches, et en fait il semblerait que seule la première bouchée confère le pouvoir ^^. Les hommes en général le mangent en entier pour être sûrs qu'ils seront les seuls à avoir le pouvoir alors qu'une seule bouchée suffirait. Comme c'est Dragon qui l'a mangé en premier, c'est lui s'octroie le pouvoir ;p. On ne sait pas vraiment s'il en un effectivement un, ni quelle est sa nature. Tant pis, je fais le paris XD !**_


	6. Lucky Lady fait fureur

**Ce chapitre est particulièrement long... (ne partez paaas). Je l'ai divisé en trois parties, qui auraient pu former des chapitres distincts les uns des autres par ailleurs, cependant, vu que c'était prêt... vu que je ne voulais pas vous laisser sur votre faim et satisfaire à la fois ceux qui voudront lire ce "chapitre" en plusieurs fois et ceux qui vont le dévorer en une seule fois... et bien j'ai voté pour cette solution. Maintenant, il faut que je ralentisse la publication de mes chapitres, j'ai des exams à réviser XD. (réponses aux reviews et autres commentaires à la fin du chapitre, comme d'habitude).**

* * *

**Lucky Lady fait fureur...**

**_Partie 1 : les « Lucky Lady »_**

Un poing s'abattit violemment sur la table disposée au centre de ce qui semblait être une salle souterraine.

« Imbéciles ! Je ne crois pas que vous ayez bien compris la situation ! »

L'homme de grande stature, pourvu d'un manteau de fourrure qui doublait son envergure, cigare aux lèvres, frappa plusieurs fois, furieux, le gros titre à la une du journal :

« Lucky Lady fait fureur dans les casinos ! »

« Mais Patron, c'est pas nouveau...

- Non non non ! Imbéciles, avez-vous lu l'article ?! Voilà maintenant près de huit ans que cette... cette... chienne que les médias appellent « Lucky Lady » se balade en liberté et dilapide le business des Casino. Et après des années de hargne on s'était enfin mis d'accord avec les autres parrains pour créer une alliance et se lancer à sa poursuite. Et au moment où l'on pensait mettre la main dessus, tenir enfin quelque chose... voilà que ça nous tombe dessus !

-« Ça », patron ?

-Oui, « ça ». »

Il se mit à lire le journal :

« Voilà maintenant 8 ans que la Dame la plus chanceuse du monde fait trembler l'univers de la Mafia en s'attaquant directement à la principale source de leurs revenus : les casinos, pour le plus grand bonheur du Gouvernement Mondial qui, semble-t-il, n'est pas pressé de connaître le secret de sa chance miraculeuse. Sa chance va jusqu'à la préserver de la colère des gérants puisqu'hier encore on apprenait qu'elle rassemblait des milliards de Berrys dans le casino de Water Seven, coulant dans le même temps une mafia qui finissait d'achever une ville déjà agonisante. La peur qui habitait les rues de la ville s'allégea pour ne plus laisser la place qu'à l'incertitude des lendemains ; avec une ville s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la mer et des chantiers navals menaçant de fermer, on se demande encore si le Gouvernement pourra enfin agir puisque la mafia qui gelait jusqu'à présent ses actions est partie.

D'après une source sûre, cette tenta de récupérer son argent, sans succès, voici la copie de la lettre qui nous en a informé :

« Après une bien infructueuse course poursuite où les gorilles du casino manquèrent vraisemblablement de souffle. Une armada de Yagaras préalablement détournés et chargés de billets dévalèrent les canaux à grande vitesse. Ce fut un véritable délice à regarder ! Merci. Autant que récupérer cet argent que je suis sûre de dépenser pour une cause meilleure que la vôtre. Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos jambes et m'en vais rejoindre d'autres rivages.

Lucky Lady

Ps ; j'ai appris avec étonnement une mode de « Lucky Lady », rassurez-vous, je suis bien la seule, l'unique. »

Quelle est cette cause mystérieuse ? Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, les milliards collectés par Lucky Lady semblent littéralement disparaître dans l'abîme, l'utilisation qu'elle en fait reste un véritable mystère.

Mais effectivement, une véritable mode de « Lucky Lady » est en marche : cette chance incroyable, miraculeuse, fit naître des rêves d'or et d'argent dans bien des esprit, de telle sorte que les bijoutiers n'ont jamais été aussi heureux depuis la publication d'un portrait atypique de Lucky Lady : cheveux bancs, teint de peau brun, yeux d'or et portant toujours sur son front un bijou orné d'une gemme jaune. Les topazes et diamants jaunes ne se sont jamais autant arrachés dans les bijouterie ! Les plus riches n'ont pas peur de proposer les prix faramineux enfin d'obtenir une « Lucky Lady », une gemme attirant les faveurs de la Déesse de la chance. »

Le patron avait tiré rageusement quelques bouffées de son cigare après sa lecture, expira avec force un nuage de fumée violâtre et tenta de se maîtriser, une veine battant follement à ses tempes :

« Vous comprenez, imbéciles ? À cause de votre incapacité cette espèce de... de... cette salope est non seulement encore en liberté, se moque ouvertement de nous, mais en plus toute une floppée de clients se pointent maintenant avec des diadèmes ornant un diamant jaune, des bracelets, des montres, des pendentifs... lui laissant toutes les chances, encore une fois, de se mêler à la foule au moment précis où on avait réussi à dresser d'elle un portrait précis. Et ce n'est pas tout ! »

Il fit les cents pas, le regard sombre, ses subordonnés restèrent silencieux, sachant parfaitement que la moindre parole de leur part attirerait les foudres de leur boss. Celui-ci s'arrêta, réfléchissant profondément.

« Le pire... c'est que maintenant que son portrait est connu, le Gouvernement s'en mêle et prétend s'inquiéter de l'usage qu'elle pourrait faire de tout cet argent. Pourquoi un intérêt si subi... j'ai cet désagréable et insupportable impression de leur avoir mâché le travail en la démasquant...

-Faut dire, tu t'y prend mal, le vieux. »

L'interpellé, serra les dents prêt à étriper le gamin dont la voix moqueuse venait de vibrer à ses oreilles... il s'arrêta net en voyant le rouki blond lui adresser un sourire narquois, un signe de la main montrait qu'un geste de plus de la part du mafieux et il lui faisait sauter la tête.

Joker*.

Il lui avait promis une récompense s'il arrivait, lui, à attraper Lucky Lady. Mais il n'était pas dupe... il n'était pas dupe, et leur relation était électrique. De son côté, « Joker », regardait avec joie cet Empire de l'argent s'effondrer et qu'il ramasserait, à l'agonie, pour en faire son monopole ; de quoi le propulser dans les hautes sphères de cette société de merde.

* * *

_**Partie 2 : … une vraie Lucky Lady ?**_

Maintenant que son portrait était connu de tous, il lui fallait prendre quelques précautions supplémentaires, mais n'importe, la légende de Lucky Lady était née et son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Elle s'était aujourd'hui teinte les cheveux en brun sous un voile fin de soie légèrement transparente tenue par un diadème fin et de couleur cuivre cernant un légendaire diamant jaune. Habillée à la mode d'Alabasta, orientaux et fins atours enserraient sa taille, ses chevilles, son cou, ses bras et ses poignets, laissant gonfler des voiles, toute de blanc vêtue, sa peau basanée ressortait vivement, soulignant ses courbes gracieuses et harmonieuses (qui avaient mis longtemps à se développer, soit dit en passant).

Usant de ces nouvelles armes, de son charme en plus de son habileté à disparaître, elle semblait tout à la fois captiver l'attention et s'effacer aussitôt, comme un rêve. De son diadème tombait un autre voile, légèrement rosé, cachant ses yeux par pudeur, comme on l'attendrait d'une grande princesse orientale ; impossible de discerner ses pupilles jaunes. Et en l'occurrence, un tel accoutrement, un tel choix vestimentaire semblait des plus communs au milieu de tout ces enchevêtrements de tissus fins, voilés, qui dansaient sous ses yeux dans le casion de Rain Base.

« Bon jeu, Madame. »

Le croupier fut gratifié d'un léger sourire, timide, qui le fit fondre littéralement. Derrière son voile, les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplissait de malice et de satisfaction, sa ruse semblait fonctionner. Tous ces notables s'étaient arrachés des diamants jaunes et les portaient, comme elle, pour attirer la chance. La seule différence est que, en ce qui la concernait, seul son diadème était une parure, une parure pourvue d'un trou taillé pour sa gemme. Rien ne vaut une forêt pour cacher un arbre, pas vrai ? Elle se fondait littéralement dans la masse, dans cette « mode » des Lucky Lady, devenu un nom courant pour désigner les diamants jaunes et les topazes de la chance.

Elle s'assit à une partie de poker, engagea et commença par grossir son pécule, lentement, sûrement, laissant parfois gagner les autres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais pour finalement quitter la table avec une petite fortune, comme un débutant pourrait en gagner avec un peu de chance. Elle se laissa oublier quelque temps, discuta avec les habitués, observa ceux assis aux machines à sous et finit par s'assoir lorsque l'une d'elles se libéra. Elle savait d'expérience que ceux du casino réagissaient tardivement lorsque l'on gagnait une fortune à ces machines. Mais... contrairement au Poker, elle ne pouvait pas feindre de perdre. Elle abaissa la levier, gagna, relança, gagna. Prit les jetons, changea de machine, qui semblait avoir porté malchance à son ancien utilisateur durant toutes ses dernières parties, lança une partie, abaissa le levier, gagna le jackpot. La musique rameuta une foule de personnes qui poussèrent des exclamations d'admiration.

Elle feignit la surprise mais étrécit les yeux : c'était terminé pour aujourd'hui, gagner davantage serait dangereux. Si encore il n'y avait pas eu une foule rassemblée autour d'elle, elle aurait continué, mais l'affaire « Lucky Lady » était trop présente dans les esprits, inutile d'alimenter leurs superstitions ou leurs soupçons... elle quitta les lieux en prétextant ne pas vouloir forcer sa chance. Elle remarqua que les croupiers parurent déçus, elle sut pourquoi ; c'était souvent en se laissant emporter par la fièvre du jeu et des gains que les clients perdaient leur fortune.

Il tentèrent de la retarder : elle vit le danger, en acceptant pour gagner davantage elle finirait par se compromettre mais refuser... refuser pourrait être une preuve qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Elle sourit : Bien... voilà ce qu'elle attendait... engageons la prochaine phase du plan !

« Très bien, mais voyez-vous..., elle fit la moue, sa belle bouche légèrement entrouverte souffla ses quelques mots aériens à l'employé qui ne manqua pas de profiter de son parfum enivrant, « j'ai peur que quelqu'un me vole mes jetons, vous comprenez ?

-P-pas de problème madame, je vais vous assigner une escorte. »

Elle se redressa gracieusement, les voiles effleurant sa peau dans un léger froissement qu'il nota sans la moindre pudeur.

Pauvre fille, pensèrent les gardes qui la rejoignirent ; elle serait immanquablement la proie du Casino. Avoir une escorte signifiait avoir à sa disposition une brochette de croupiers, parlant entre eux par codes, donnant à leur collègue attablé au poker toutes les informations concernant la main du client, les codes pour truquer les machines... bref, elle allait être dépouillée là où elle espérait tant remplir ses poches. Elle alla au poker, tira les cartes et... l'homme de l'escorte derrière elle manqua de s'étouffer ; elle avait tiré un full du premier coup ! Impossible !

… impossible.

Elle joua pour une broutille, les mains tremblantes, elle semblait ne pas connaître la valeur de ses cartes, en jetait une de temps en temps, rompant sa main, en tirait une nouvelle. Commettant des énormités. Bon, elle allait se faire plumer. Un joueur l'avait remarqué et faisait tout pour la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, il ne lésinait pas sur les moyens. La mise s'élevait déjà à près de cinq millions. Elle, naïve, une combinaison de cartes décousue entre ses doigts, elle continuait, répondant aux piques de son adversaire par le silence et demandant de nouvelles cartes, au hasard, semblait-t-il. Au dernier tour, on augmenta la mise, elle demanda une nouvelle carte, abandonna un roi et reçut un dix.

…

Au fil des tours, les mains incomplètes s'étaient enchainées, le garde derrière elle, déconcerté par ses gestes insignifiants, désordonnés, comme hypnotisé par son manque évident d'expérience, regardait les cartes qu'elle tenait et qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de classer. Elle mit le reste de sa fortune au centre dans un geste, semble-t-il, de désespoir... puis rangea ses cartes. Une sueur froide apparut sur le front du garde. Impossible... impossible ! Une quinte flush royale ! Comment ne l'avait-il pas vue ? La Main la plus puissante ! Elle abattit ses cartes, écrasa celles de son adversaire, sembla alors seulement comprendre qu'elle avait gagné, récupéra la mise qui avait triplé et alla à la roulette avant que son « escorte » n'est eu le temps de dire « ouf ». Ils commençaient à avoir des doutes, des soupçons, et si cette femme avait mis la main sur une véritable « Lucky Lady » ? une véritable pierre de Chance ?

Ils ne savaient pas, oh non ils ne savaient pas qu'elle les surveillait du coin de l'oeil, que la jeune et naïve cliente n'était qu'une façade joyeuse qu'elle se plaisait à jouer.

« Faites vos jeux » fit le croupier en lançant la bille.

Elle plaça toute sa mise, quinze millions, sur le « Double zéros ». On s'était rassemblé devant ce phénomène. La bille s'arrêta : double-zéros. Le visage du croupier se déconfit à vue d'oeil. Mais... que pouvaient-ils dire tous ? Elle avait seulement... beaucoup de chance. Il l'invita à réessayer, elle fit mine d'hésiter, céda, plaça sa mise, l'intégral de son argent, et lança :

« Quatre, rouge »

Tandis que la bille tournait, le croupier appuya à l'aide de son pied sur une pédale, sentit le mécanisme s'enclencher à travers sa semelle et attendit. La bille, appelée par un aimant tomberait n'importe où sauf... sur le quatre rouge. Tout le monde retint son souffle, la bille s'arrêta : quatre, rouge. Le croupier, atterré, ne comprit pas, chercha désespérément une explication, puis se souvint ; l'aimant était justement placé sur le quatre rouge ! Mais quel idiot ! Conscient de son erreur, il regarda les trois gardes derrière la cliente et, en récupérant la bille d'une certaine manière, leur fit comprendre qu'il y avait eu une mauvaise manoeuvre de sa part.

« Madame ! On ne tourne pas le dos à une telle chance ! Placez un de vos millions encore une fois, vous n'avez rien à perdre, vous en avez encore bien d'autres.

- Bien... pourquoi pas ? Je mise encore une fois sur le quatre rouge. »

Le croupier sourit. Ignorante ! Comme si ce chiffre allait sortir une seconde fois ! Elle s'imaginait sans doute que c'était son numéro fétiche ?

Sans doute... car elle plaça une nouvelle fois toute sa fortune sur le quatre rouge... si elle gagnait, le Casino ne s'en relèverait pas... mais aucune raison qu'elle gagne : la partie serait truquée.

Une endettée de plus.

Il lança la roulette, appuya une fois sur la pédale puis une seconde fois pour que l'aimant se décale du quatre rouge. Il ne le put ; la pédale resta bloquée. Malgré des années en tant que croupier, en tant que menteur professionnel, magicien des cartes et des tours, malgré ses années d'acteur où il faisait miroiter bonheur et richesse aux clients pour mieux les envoyer dans la fange... malgré tout cela, malgré son masque, son poker face... il ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'agrandir d'horreur : Le casino allait subir sa plus grosse perte historique durant cette seule seconde fatidique où le trucage monté pour justement éviter cela s'était bloqué. La bille s'arrêta sur le quatre rouge.

En plaçant 15 000 000 de Berrys la première fois, elle avait gagné 35 fois sa mise, soit 525 000 000 de Berrys, en plaçant ces derniers elle venait de gagner 18 375 000 000 Berrys !

Il la dévisagea ; cheveux bruns, et non blancs... cheveux bruns et non blancs... mais, on pouvait se teindre les cheveux. Il savait bien qu'il était le seul responsable, que c'était lui qui avait activé une nouvelle fois l'aimant mais... avoir une telle chance...

Le nom de « Lucky Lady » ne cessait de hanter son esprit à cet instant précis.

Les clients alentour étaient surexcités, persuadés que sa chance venait de son diamant. D'autres, plus pratiques, se dépêchèrent de changer leurs jetons en argent, tant que le casino avait de quoi les payer. Ils eurent raison, cette dernière ressemblait déjà ses gains et se demandait comment elle allait les transporter lorsqu'un homme à l'air sympathique de grande stature, blond à lunette, poussa un chariot dans sa direction, lui sourit et lui fit signe de la main, l'invitant visiblement à y déposer ses jetons.

Les gardes autour d'elle s'étaient resserrés, la tension était palpable.

Son calme était pourtant imperturbable : était-ce de la naïveté ? En tout cas elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et plaça tout ses gains sur le chariot. À vrai dire, elle pensait que le blond faisait parti du casino et qu'ils allaient être à tout moment conduits, elle et ses jetons, auprès du directeur du casino. Si cela se passait ainsi, elle savait quoi faire. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, « le blond » fut écarté par ses gorilles qui prirent tout de même le chariot et la poussèrent devant eux, avec toute la politesse apparente, mais avec aussi une poigne de fer. Elle ne fit aucune résistance mais, intriguée, sentit dans son dos l'étrange bonhomme qui avait amené le chariot s'éclipser.

Bonjour les embrouilles.

* * *

_**Partie 3 : Non, c'est LA Lucky Lady !**_

« Bien, mademoiselle, vous êtes consciente de la fortune que notre casino vous doit...

-Évidemment » dit-elle comme si elle attendait justement qu'il la lui donne au plus vite.

-Voyez-vous... j'ai quelques scrupules à ce sujet, vous n'ignorez sans doute pas la rumeur concernant une certaine « Lucky Lady » recherchée d'ailleurs par nos service... ? Non ? Bien... voyez-vous... vous auriez toute ma confiance si vous me prouviez que vous n'êtes pas cette personne.

-Et comment suis-je sensée faire cela ? » fit-elle avec le plus grand étonnement.

Le voile empêchait le directeur de discerner la partie haute de son visage ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. N'importe, il allait y remédier puisque la vérification de l'identité de cette femelle passait par là :

« Eh bien, je vous demanderai par commencer en relevant votre voile. »

À sa grande surprise, elle obtempéra sur le champ, laissant voir ses pupilles d'un doré rieur qui le transpercèrent avec effronterie, sans peur et même avec une pointe de défi qui ne manqua pas de l'atteindre.

« Toi !

-Moi, toujours moi, Monsieur ! Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ?

-Attrapez-la vous autres ! »

Mais à ce moment précis, des hurlements se répercutèrent dans les couloirs et, à la grande stupeur de tous ceux qui se tenaient debouts dans la salle VIP debout autour d'une table disparaissant sous une pyramide de jeton et, accessoirement, autour de LA Lucky Lady, la seule, l'unique, une énorme mâchoire défonça le mur.

« Que... »

La directeur regarda d'un air effaré Lucky Lady qui était parfaitement calme tandis qu'une véritable horde de Banana-Crocos qui pullulaient dans la rivière près de Rain Base entraient dans la place, balayant les gardes sans trop de peine, détruisant la casino. L'un d'eux attrapa le directeur, celui-ci décolla du sol et hurla sans ménagement. Une main effleura sa joue, il ouvrit les yeux. Le croco venait de délicatement le placer en face de Lucky Lady. Toute la chaleur amusée de ces infernales pupilles pénétra dans les siennes, mais derrière cette amusement il vit une lueur inextinguible, une flamme qui le dévorait doucement de l'intérieur. Il pria pour que le Banana-Croco qui l'avait si délicatement épargner pour le mettre en face de cette créature à la peau brune le mange... le tue, vite.

Car il voyait une haine sourde dans ces yeux d'or. Une haine contre tous ceux de son espèce... qui sentaient la pourriture. Sans ménagement elle planta un couteau dans son ventre et lui murmura :

« Allons, un Gentleman comme vous ne devrait par traiter ainsi une Lady... »

Une mort lente l'attendait. Le Croco le regarda avec tristesse. Elle lâcha :

« Fais-en ce que tu veux une fois qu'il sera mort... »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau du directeur, suivie d'un autre Banana-Croco, une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte, celui-ci défonça la mur.

« Ah ! Vous en avez mis du temps, princesse !

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça... où en êtes-vous ? »

La petite bande de révolutionnaires balaya de la main l'ensemble des coffres qu'ils avaient remplis de billets pendant qu'elle divertissait la galerie en haut.

« Bien, dépêchez-vous de les attacher aux Crocos... on décolle. »

Le plan était simple, elle devait comme d'habitude être la seule à se montrer en compagnie de l'argent, afin d'alimenter son image de Lucky Lady, insaisissable et ennemie des casinos, tandis que les révolutionnaires s'éclipsaient avant de récupérer l'argent plus tard, à l'abri des regards, afin qu'aucun rapprochement ne soit fait entre eux. Avec les bras de la vingtaine de révolutionnaires à son service, certains arborant le diamant jaune à la mode de Lucky Lady, le chargement fut rapide. L'un d'eux, un rouquin, demanda par curiosité :

« Alors, vous avez gagné combien cette fois ?

-Un peu plus de dix-huit milliards... »

L'autre siffla d'admiration, d'autres éclatèrent de rire, malgré les façons quelques peu illégales de récupérer l'argent que l'on lui devait, sa chance, elle, était bien réelle, et en soit, elle ne faisait que récupérer son dû ; même si la totalité des ressources du casino ne suffisait pas à égaler ce qu'elle avait théoriquement gagné.

* * *

Une eau passée dans ses cheveux leur avait rendu leur couleur naturelle, d'un blanc immaculé, délaissant le voile sur sa tête, tous purent constater que Lucky Lady était passée, avait gagnée, était repartie, et le fait que l'argent était attaché à de féroces reptiles ralentirent les ardeurs des plus envieux. Ce cortège étonnant, cette façon dont les reptiles obéissaient sans broncher et emportaient l'argent... tout... tout semblait irréel, sortir d'un autre monde. Tous étaient conscients qu'une légende était en marche devant eux et tous n'expliquaient un tel phénomène que d'une seule façon ; cette femme n'était pas seulement chanceuse, mais du sang divin coulait dans ses veines. Ainsi, là où l'on pensait que Lucky Lady avait montré tout ce dont elle était capable, son mystère au contraire s'épaississait.

Les reptiles regagnèrent la rivière, et disparurent sous sa surface, laissant derrière eux la carcasse du casino. Ses clients épargnés, mais ses gérants disparus... sans doute dans leur ventre. Il n'y eut plus de casino à Rain Base jusqu'à ce que, des années plus tard, un certain Shichibukai érige sur la rivière-même des Banana-croco un nouveau casino qui connaîtra à son tour une fin explosive.

Tandis qu'elle descendait le cours d'eau afin de rejoindre la mer, le point de rendez-vous pour transférer l'argent, en restant cachée sous l'eau, elle sentit quelque chose venir droit vers elle ; elle dévia de son couteau armé de haki le souffle d'une lame, un coup tranchant qui aurait séparé sa tête de son corps et aurait sans doute un peu abimé le croco sur lequel elle se tenait. Ce dernier l'expulsa hors de l'eau sous son ordre silencieux, la faisant atterrir sur la rive, elle s'élança alors avec sa vitesse légendaire sur la silhouette sombre qui lui faisait face, s'effaçant de l'espace en passant dans son angle mort et voulut le plaquer au sol, le manqua de peu. Les iris acérées, elle lorgna son adversaire qui s'était dégagé avec une vivacité qui démontrait une grande expérience au combat. Qu'il ait pu esquiver ce coup... piqua sa curiosité. Tentant de le sonder sous ses habits amples du désert, elle reconnut très bien son aura, une aura bien plus acérée que lors de leur première rencontre.

Le type au chariot.

* * *

* Joker : il s'agit d'un personnage d'Eiishiro Oda, mais à moins d'avoir lu jusqu'au 673ème chapitre du manga (non paru encore en animé) vous ne pouvez pas savoir qui est désigné sous le nom de « Joker », cependant on le rencontre auparavant sous un autre nom. Cela peut donc être une léger spoil pour certains, je n'ai donc volontairement pas fait de description physique poussée. Je ne peux pas faire autrement... « Joker » est son nom pour le « monde du business », le « monde souterrain », et suis obligée de l'appeler comme ça.

_**Je sais... c'est particulièrement long... j'espère cependant que ce ne sera pas trop répétitif XD ; j'ai essayé de faire rentrer de le plus d'infos possible et de bien faire passer le phénomène "Lucky Lady" qui s'est levé. Ce fut un chapitre fastidieux à l'écriture (d'abord parce que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un casino XD !), j'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira ^^. **_

_**Eh oui, Pyu, tu as bien deviné, elle fait ses classes dans les casinos ;p ! Les revenus pour monter une armée révolutionnaire n'est plus un problème. C'est la méthode que j'ai chois pour expliquer comment cette dernière a pu se créer efficacement, et même créer une parfaite planque qu'après des décennies le Gouvernement Mondial n'a toujours pas trouvé. **_

_**Récapitulatif **_

_**Mira a 25 ans, est allée pour la première fois dans un casino à l'âge de 17 ans, il y a donc 8 ans, avant cela elle s'est manifestement entrainée et a éveillé certaines "capacités". Dragon en a 27, pour l'instant le monde n'a pas encore entendu parler de l'armée révolutionnaire (sinon le lien entre les deux serait trop évident... et puis une révolution d'aussi grande envergure demande une sacrée organisation avant de frapper pour la première fois). **_

_**Mira semble posséder un certain pouvoir avec les reptiles, nyu ~**_

_**Encore une fois un grand merci pour vos encouragements, j'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre ne vous aura pas fait fuir XD.**_

_**Pauline : Mira, la mère de Luffy ? qui sait huhuhu^^... (je suis sadique...) Je suis cependant ravie que cela te donne envie de la dessiner ~**_


	7. Au pied d'un arbre

**Chapitre 7 : Au pied d'un arbre mort**

Elle était fière de posséder un excellent instinct. Aussi, qu'un homme, qu'elle avait au premier abord trouvé sympathique, dégage une aura aussi imposante maintenant l'inquiéta au plus haut point. Par précaution, elle ne retint pas les banana-crocos auprès d'elle, et les laissa poursuivre la route jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Cet homme était sans aucun doute capable de tuer chacun de ces monstrueux reptiles, mais elle par contre avait une chance de lui tenir tête.

« Ah... vous les avez congédiés... »

Mira comprit qu'il parlait des reptiles... elle étrécit légèrement les paupières.

« Que vous ayez été capable d'orienter votre attaque sous l'eau vers moi sans me voir, et savoir encore maintenant qu'ils partaient... vous possédez le haki ?

- Ahah ! Démasqué ! » lança-t-il en rejetant en arrière sa capuche, éclatant en un rire spontané et joueur.

Mira haussa un sourcil ; l'aura de cet énergumène s'était aussitôt adoucie, tout en lui faisant penser à l'attitude d'un gamin enjoué. Bien qu'il semblait avoir dix ans de plus qu'elle, à cet instant précis elle paraissait plus sévère que lui... mais aussi, profondément interloquée. Restant sur ses gardes, elle retourna sa lame contre son bras, la garde au creux de sa paume et, sentant là-dessous quelque jeu de rôle, enchaina, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Sincèrement, pensiez-vous que j'allais vous laisser mettre la main sur cet argent en les gardant ici ?

- Certes, c'était naïf de ma part de penser cela mais... tout de même qui vous disait que j'en voulais à cet argent ? »

Il y eut un long silence...

Il garda le sourire... sentit que pour une raison ou pour une autre, il n'était pas crédible. Il eut raison :

« Silver Rayleigh, pirate et second de Gol D. Roger, se retrouve dans un casino et poursuit la femme la plus chanceuse du monde après un rapt, mais n'en aurait pas après l'argent ?

- Ahah, c'est vrai que c'est dur à avaler... me voilà honoré, je ne pensais pas que Lucky Lady avait remarqué un simple pirate.

- Difficile d'en faire autrement avec une prime de plus de 100 000 000 de Berrys, dans mon métier il vaut mieux être au courant de ce genre de choses. Alors comme ça, vous, vous aviez remarqué que j'étais Lucky Lady ?

- Ne me comparez à ces incapables du casino, et puis, étant moi-même féru des jeux d'argent je suis également au courant de ces « genres de choses... ».

- Je vois, dit-elle en souriant, mais ne leur en veuillez pas, une grande partie de mon stratagème repose sur ce facteur essentiel : habitués qu'ils sont à être les maîtres, ils s'illusionnent en imaginant le danger devant leurs yeux loin d'eux. »

Ils papotèrent ainsi, tranquillement, comme si de rien était. L'idée qu'il tentait de gagner du temps tandis que ses nakamas attaquaient les crocos lui traversa l'esprit mais ne lui sembla pas correcte. En fait, elle avait beau chercher, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il cherchait et rien de ce qu'elle envisageait ne la satisfaisait.

« Bien, et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? » Il avait demandé ça, comme ça, de but en blanc. Elle réfléchit :

« Je ne vous montrerai jamais le chemin qu'ont suivi mes reptiles...

- Cela va de soit.

- Mais vous n'abandonnerez pas l'idée de mettre la main dessus...

- Ce serait indigne d'un pirate.

- Nous sommes donc coincés.

- A priori.

- Avez-vous une proposition ?

- Reprenons là où nous en étions, nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux aura le dessus.

- Et vous pensez que me battre suffira à m'obliger à vous révéler leur destination ?

- J'avoue que je l'espérais... »

Elle eut l'air pensive ; il semblait confiant, que faire ? Elle ne désirait pas vraiment employer les « grands moyens » mais... elle n'avait manifestement pas le choix. Le fait qu'il cherche encore à avoir l'argent prouvait qu'il était seul (et ce pour une raison inconnue), elle savait aussi que Dragon lui en voudrait de mourir pour « un peu » d'argent et qu'elle serait donc bien capable de tout lui révéler, si elle venait à être vaincue. Oui, mais... et les révolutionnaires ? Or de question de les mettre en danger, eux !

Bon... pas le choix.

« J'aurais peut-être une proposition. »

Rayleigh haussa les sourcils ; elle venait de ranger son arme et se rapprochait, l'air de rien, lui, garda son épée en main, pas très serein. Il nota cependant pour la énième fois qu'elle n'était pas des plus vilaines à regarder et ce malgré sa conscience qui lui soufflait quelques paroles de prudence, l'assommant de reproches pour sa galanterie mal placée face à sa nature de pirate. Un pirate qui, par nature, devait poursuivre un trésor et non le laisser glisser entre ses doigts.

Un pirate, oui, mais un homme aussi.

C'est pourquoi une fois qu'elle se fut rapprochée de lui de façon significative, ses idées se bousculèrent sous son crâne et ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. Il nota tout à la fois son mystérieux sourire, ses yeux d'or incandescents, charmeurs, sa peau lisse et encore ruisselante de l'eau de la rivière, sa silhouette féline qui se laissait clairement deviner sous ses habits humides, son parfum rafraichissant et enivrant... oui, il nota tout cela bien avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur sa joue. Il se passa alors beaucoup de choses ; tout d'abord le rythme des battements de son coeur accéléra de façon significative, ensuite il eut très chaud et il était persuadé que le soleil d'Alabasta y était pour rien, enfin en plongeant son regard dans le sien, d'un or le plus pur, il crut y voir quelque chose d'inouïe, comme s'il allait, là, trouver quelque trésor qu'il ne pourrait atteindre durant toute sa vie de pirate. Un fruit défendu.

N'importe, il se pencha vers elle, voulu le prendre, crut voir une porte s'ouvrir et tout devint noir ; un éclair aveuglant avait traversé son esprit et l'avait paralysé. Il tomba de tout son long dans le sable. Mira vacilla, tenant dans ses main l'épée qu'elle lui avait retirée pour ne pas qu'il se blesse dans sa chute.

Elle eut du mal à dompter sa respiration laborieuse : elle ne pensait pas qu'il opposerait une telle résistance ! Seul Dragon avait été capable de tenir si longtemps face à son esprit. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et l'examina de plus près.

Assommé, inconscient. Normalement la décharge qu'elle lui avait envoyé endormait son homme pendant un jour entier... mais aux vues de ses résistances, cela ne durerait sans doute que quelques heures. Elle porta sa main à son front douloureux. Quelle guigne ! Elle était épuisé et tout son crâne semblait abriter une fanfare infernale qui tambourinait de toutes ses forces, enlaçant son cerveau d'un étau de fer rouge, une artère, quelque part, battait la mesure, qui sonnait jusqu'à ses tempes.

Elle avait soif.

« Bon, phase une du plan improvisé... ok. Mais... qu'en est-il de la phase deux ? »

Elle remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main gauche, elle en écarta les doigts et vit avec stupeur un de ses bracelets en or. Eh bien, même sous son emprise spirituel, ce pirate ne perdait pas le Nord ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sincèrement cette fois, et conclut :

« Non, vraiment, même pour quelques heures, et même si je suis vannée, je ne peux pas le laisser ici, en plein désert... »

Surtout s'il devait être trouvé par quelque énergumène qui en profiterait pour récupérer sa prime. Elle soupira : Bon... elle n'avait encore uns fois pas le choix. Elle se dirigea vers la rivière et trempa sa main dans l'eau, espérant attirer à elle un inespéré croco sauvage qui se trouverait quelque part, à proximité.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut l'impression d'avoir essuyé la veille la plus grosse cuite de son existence. L'esprit vague, le cerveau en compote, un mal de crâne à réveiller un mort, chacun de ses muscles était engourdi, lourd, ces gestes, indécis et brouillons, bancales. Il dût se reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à s'assoir, arrivé là, il eut un haut-le-coeur et son cerveau protesta vivement. Il opta donc pour une immobilité parfaite, durant quelque minutes. Minutes durant lesquels il tenta de discerner où il se trouvait.

Tout d'abord il reconnut le bruit de la mer ; le flux et le reflux des vagues finit de le rendre malade. Sous lui, autour de lui, des caisses. Il comprit qu'il avait été caché là, à l'abris des regards, tout le temps où il était resté inconscient. Aux vues de ces indices, il conclut qu'il se trouvait dans un port. Il faisait encore clair, mais la nuit s'apprêtait à tomber. Bien, ils étaient donc en début de soirée. Maintenant... comment était-il arrivé là ? Il tenta de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé ; casino, Lucky Lady, argent et crocos, désert, fleuve, re-Lucky Lady... Quant à ce qu'elle lui avait fait exactement... y repenser lui donna le tournis.

Bon, inutile donc de s'attarder là-dessus, il ne résoudrait rien ainsi. Il prit sa flasque et but de grandes gorgées de rhum : traitons le mal par le mal, hein ?

Cela lui remit du baume coeur et un peu de vigueur. Finalement ses sens retrouvèrent un peu de leur netteté et il put entendre au-delà d'un léger grésillement :

« … l'intégrité de l'argent.

- Bien, tenez-vous prêts à partir.

- Vous ne venez pas ?

- Je dois vérifier quelque chose... »

S'il avait eu toute sa tête, il aurait été capable avec son ouïe exercée d'entendre les pas feutrés se diriger vers lui, mais il eut juste le temps de voir ce visage gracieux et froid apparaître devant lui. Ce même visage qui l'avait plongé dans l'inconscience. Lucky Lady resta parfaitement immobile, mais il vit une légère surprise dans son regard ; elle ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ce qu'il se réveille si tôt. Il fut étonné d'entendre sa voix attentionnée :

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- ... comme un pinçon. »

Cela eut l'air de l'amuser, mais elle parut quelque peu gênée, sincèrement ;

« J'aurais préféré faire autrement, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix.

- Nous agissons au mieux chacun à notre façon avec nos différentes aptitudes, je suppose.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous le prendriez si bien...

- Princesse, nous devons partir. »

Pr-Princesse ? Voilà autre chose. Rayleigh ne comprenait pas tout. Elle détourna la tête quelques instant pour répondre, ce fut suffisant. Il relâcha toute la puissance qu'il avait patiemment emmagasinée dans ses muscles et l'attrapa. Sa tentative d'esquive fut foudroyante, mais il réussit à lui prendre le poignet. Ce simple effort fit sonner un tambour dans sa tête, il fut cependant surpris de sa propre réussite, et ce fut seulement après l'avoir ramenée à lui pour l'immobiliser qu'il comprit qu'elle-même était parcourue de tremblements, affaiblie, semblait-il, par sa propre attaque. Elle lui lança un regard empli de reproche, il lui lança son plus beau sourire :

« Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais abandonner si facilement ! »

À sa grande surprise, elle lui rendit son sourire, poussa sur ses talons et le plaqua contre la caisse derrière lui. Son souffle fut coupé quelques instants, mais il tint bon, il ne put cependant l'empêcher de dire :

« Partez sans moi, j'ai reçu des ordres d'en haut : le temps presse, on avance. »

Cela semblait être une phrase convenue, car l'autre ne posa pas davantage de questions et déguerpit en lançant ses ordres à l'équipage du bateau qui renfermait tout l'argent du casino. Elle sentit les muscles du pirate se crisper dans son dos et faire un effort surhumain pour lutter contre son engourdissement, une poigne de fer voulut la faire tourner pour se dégager de cette position ennuyeuse... il se dégagea en effet, mais elle profita de cet élan qu'il lui offrait pour glisser son pieds sous le sien dans un mouvement circulaire fluide. Tournant sur elle-même tandis qu'il perdait brièvement l'équilibre, elle l'entraina dans une sorte de valse à la fin de laquelle il se retrouva à son point de départ : contre la caisse et cette danseuse infernale s'opposant à lui. Il fit une nouvelle tentative, fut de nouveau pris dans un enchainement de déséquilibre qu'elle créait, le manipulant comme une marionnette et le jetant un peu plus loin. Essoufflé, les nerfs en pelote, intrigué à son tour par cette étrange technique il l'observa. Sa posture de voleuse, son allure féline, ses mouvements de danseuse, elle semblait également posséder des pouvoirs psychiques manifestes... tout cela lui criait que la force brute ne lui serait d'aucun secours, que chacun de ses gestes seraient retournés contre lui.

Ainsi, cette femme avait parfaitement comblé son manque de force. Il fut admiratif... et se rendit à l'évidence ; il était trop tard, il n'entendait déjà plus les gréements du navire, ni les cris de ceux qui se trouvaient à son bord. Vaincu.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa caisse.

« Très bien, je me rends, inutile de continuer... »

Elle se redressa légèrement en l'entendant dire ça. Mais il ne comprenait pas... non, décidément il ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous ramené alors que vous saviez que je ferais tout pour prendre l'argent.

- Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle le plus simplement du monde. « Je ne pensais pas que vous vous réveilleriez si tôt. Je ne voulais pas non plus être responsable de votre capture.

- Vous auriez pu en profiter pour faire plus d'argent en me livrant. Après tout, il est marqué « mort ou vif ».

- Je ne tue pas.

- C'est cela...

- Que ceux qui sentent mauvais ! »

Il haussa les sourcils ; ceux qui sentent « mauvais » ?

« Les hommes... qui ne sont même plus des hommes. Les êtres infâmes et... »

Elle se retint de continuer, lui lança un regard furibond avant de prendre quelque chose derrière une caisse et la lui offrir, en guise de clôture de leur discussion. C'était son épée, qu'elle avait ramenée avec elle. Il comprit ou fit comme si, acquiesça et récupéra son bien, il y avait quelque chose qui forçait le respect chez elle. Il l'avait remarqué, sentit, dés l'instant où il l'avait vue dans le casino... mais même maintenant, il ne pouvait dire ce que c'était au juste.

« Vous avez un plan pour rejoindre votre bateau ?

- Aucun. »

Nouvelle surprise : mais c'était qui cette fille ?! Elle lui sourit :

« Et puis, même si c'était le cas, je ne vous le dirais pas, pas vrai ?

- Alors tout à l'heure quand vous leur avez dit...

- Du bluff.

- Ah...

- Vous savez, je joue souvent au poker. Je ne suis pas trop mauvaise. »

Il eut un sourire convenu, ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Comment expliquer ce qu'il advint ensuite ? Persuadée qu'en le suivant elle trouverait une solution à son problème, à son exil forcé, elle ne le lâchait pas. Elle avait changé de vêtements, ceux-ci recouvrant absolument chaque parcelle de son corps, rendant invisible ses cheveux, ses bijoux, la protégeant du soleil ainsi que son identité. Lui recherchait ses compagnons, et ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour recueillir des informations. Il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient été séparés un peu avant Rain Base, qu'il avait finit par rejoindre cette dernière mais n'avait trouvé personne... se laissant aller à son penchant pour les jeux de hasard, il était entré dans le casino et la suite... vous la connaissez. Ils repartirent donc de là où il avait perdu ses compagnons, et traversèrent le désert. L'un des éléments qui convainquit Mira de le suivre fut celui-ci :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu pirate ?

- Ça s'est fait comme ça, Roger est venu me voir en me disant que nous allions « changer le monde »...

- Changer le monde ?

- Ahah ! Oui ! Je dois dire que je l'ai pris pour un illuminé à ce moment-là mais... il fait partie de ceux qui vous donne envie de les suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. »

Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait très bien, et au fond... elle avait hâte de faire sa connaissance.

* * *

Un jour, ils tombèrent dans un trou.

Oui... « un trou », dans le désert... alors qu'ils faisaient une pause à l'abri du soleil brûlant, à l'ombre d'un rocher*.

Mira avait atterri tout en douceur, avec une agilité de chat. En se relevant, elle vit plus loin un gros bloc en pierre avec des signes étranges gravés à sa surface. Elle s'avança et l'effleura de la main. Elle eut alors une étrange vision : un corps se trouvait au pied d'un arbre mort, blessé et se vidant de son sang. Plus l'arbre s'abreuvait de sang, plus il retrouvait la vie, et des fleurs rouges éclosaient sur ses branches. Elle voulut comprendre, se rapprocher, et vit : c'était elle ! C'était elle au pied de l'arbre, elle qui était gravement blessée ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Que voulait bien dire cette vision ? D'effroi elle fit un bond en arrière. Sa main lui sembla ne faire qu'une avec le bloc de pierre, et elle crut pendant un instant qu'elle s'arrachait le bras.

Un cri retentit derrière elle.

« Roger ! »

* * *

En tombant, il voulut s'enquérir de sa compagne de voyage. Préoccupation inutile, elle négocia parfaitement sa chute, mais sembla captivée par un étrange monument. Il le reconnut tout de suite, il s'agissait d'un de ces ponéglyphes qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de trouver durant leur voyage. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, et voulut lui expliquer ce que c'était, et remarqua que le regard de la jeune femme était vide... comme mort.

« Mira ? »

C'est alors qu'il le vit, derrière elle, une silhouette affalée sur le sol... rien n'émanait d'elle, aucune essence de vie, mort. Pourtant... pourtant... il connaissait très bien cette moustache noir, ce sourire qui semblait ne jamais quitter ces lèvres... Tout s'effondra en lui : Impossible !

« Roger ! »

Il le rejoignit d'un bond en reconnaissant son capitaine, s'agenouilla auprès de lui. À sa grande horreur, tout le reste de l'équipage se trouvait aussi ici, dans l'ombre, couché à terre.

« Oi, Roger ! Réveille-toi ! Alors quoi ? Tout ça pour ça ? Roger ? »

Derrière lui, il sentit le regard de Mira :

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Celle-ci était atterrée, se précipita sur lui, tenta de le relever.

« Rayleight il faut partir !

- Pas sans eux !

- Non attends, ce n'est pas ça, tu ne sens rien ? »

Il y avait en effet une odeur omniprésente dans l'air, entêtante, qui commençait à lui brouiller l'esprit. Mira lui prit la tête entre ses deux mains :

« Du gaz, Rayleigh, du gaz ! C'est une illusion, tu comprends ? Je peux y résister, mais toi, remonte ! Rayleigh ! »

Trop tard... ce dernier sombra de nouveau dans un profond coma.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Elle passa sa main sur son front, tenta de dissiper le nuage qui trompait ses sens, de le réveiller, à tout prix ! Elle ne pouvait pas sortir seule, et encore moins le remonter.

« C'est pas vrai ! » répéta-t-elle

Concentre-toi..., il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant, elle avait pris connaissance de ses pouvoirs psychiques que sur le tard, elle ne les contrôlait absolument pas. Le risque de faire du mal à Rayleigh était important. Elle sentit, à sa grande horreur des personnes se glisser dans le trou derrière elle.

« C'est pas vrai », pensa-t-elle...

Si elle rompait le lien psychique maintenant, elle n'osait imaginer les conséquences que cela aurait. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire face, ni se défendre ! Allez Rayleigh, réveille-toi !

Tandis qu'elle avançait dans les brumes de son esprit, balayait la fumée, et tentait de faire resurgir les vestiges de sa conscience, elle entendit dans la réalité un sifflement, une piqure dans son épaule, un engourdissement de celle-ci. Son souffle se fit plus difficile. Comment ? Normalement elle était immunisée contre tout ce qui pouvait affecter son esprit ! Comment ? La réponse vint d'elle-même : le poison, lui, contrairement aux drogues, s'attaque au corps.

Elle tenta jusqu'au bout de réveiller Rayleigh, puis un rideau sombre tomba devant ses yeux, son corps avait instinctivement mis fin à sa tentative pour la préserver d'une mort certaine.

* * *

_**Et le septième chapitre. Je sais... je devais réviser... je suis irrécupérable. Mais bon, tant pis ^^! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment (et bonne année !)**_

_**Voilà donc la première confrontation avec l'équipage de Gol D. Roger ! Menfin... surtout Rayleigh, là XD. Il me semblait im-pen-sa-ble qu'une telle confrontation n'ait pas lieu. Et bien sûr comme Rayleigh aime particulièrement les jeux... bah, en voilà un mobile parfait XD !**_

_**Pour ce qui est de la fin, il s'agit du ponéglyphe que trouvent Chopper, Luffy et Zoro dans le désert, sous un rocher. Je ne sais malheureusement plus le nombre exact de l'épisode ni du chapitre. Et, même si cela vous sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres, je vais un peu m'attarder sur les pouvoirs de Mira, afin d'anticiper sur les éventuels commentaires :**_

_**- c'est un pouvoir psychique entre télépathie, voyance (attention, la vision est toujours "cryptée", elle ne voit pas ce qui va se passer exactement) et un très puissant instinct.**_

_**- elle en a prit connaissance tardivement, d'où une grosse consommation d'énergie due à une grande concentration nécessaire à son utilisation lorsqu'elle veut l'utiliser dans le combat comme maintenant. On est en droit de supposer qu'à force de l'utiliser elle aura moins besoin de se concentrer, ce qui lui pompera moins d'énergie. Plus la personne en face possède un fort caractère plus celui-ci demande de l'énergie.**_

_**- Ce pouvoir est naturel, ce n'est pas un fruit du démon.**_

_**- C'est son dernier pouvoir en plus de son étrange lien avec les crocos. Il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Si vous voulez tout savoir, les deux sont liés, mais leur origine vous sera expliquée en temps et en heure.**_

**_En espérant que vous aurez aimé ! Le prochain chapitre sera mouvementé..._**

**_Merci encore pour vos commentaire, et merci à Pauline d'avoir répertorié ma fic (j'ai enfin compris ce que cela voulait dire... ahem...)_**


	8. S'il te plait, ne me cherche pas

Il faisait sombre et humide. Rien ne disait qu'ils étaient encore à Alabasta, en fait... elle en doutait fortement. Elle fut trainée, menottée dans une salle où on lui jeta des guenilles qu'elle devait revêtir. Sa réputation était faite depuis longtemps : elle avait déjà échappé à de nombreuses reprises à des situations désespérées en usant de tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à portée, ce qui incluait ses vêtements et les divers ustensiles qu'elle cachait sous ces derniers.

Bien que son esprit était parfaitement clair, elle sentait chacun de ses muscles lui brûler, son sang semblait y imprimer des sillons ardents à chaque pulsation de son coeur qui lui transperçait sa poitrine tel un coup de marteau, ébranlant son corps au point d'entraver sa respiration, devenue difficile, saccadée, éprouvante. Elle se sentait tel un nouveau né qui devait à chaque seconde réapprendre à dilater ses poumons, à inspirer l'air avant qu'une main ardente n'empoigne une nouvelle fois son coeur et fasse chavirer dangereusement sa conscience. Elle tint bon cependant, opérant méthodiquement, s'appuyant contre le mur, tout autant pour limiter ses efforts que pour cacher la marque des Tenryuubitos et se changea lentement, jetant un regard souligné par la fatigue et la douleur que cette simple opération lui demandait.

Mais elle tint bon.

Tout plutôt que de tomber de nouveau dans l'inconscience et savoir que l'un d'eux la changerait, verrait sa marque... en profiterait.

Hors de question.

D'ailleurs, elle avait l'intention de ne plus baisser sa garde, même si cela incluait de mourir de fatigue. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention de mourir.

Se retrouver dans le coin d'une cellule, seule, à attendre dans le silence, l'esprit en veille, mais le corps paralysé lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs.

Couchée sur le flanc, elle se remémorait ses dernières années, les nombreux casinos dévalisés, la trésorerie se remplissant à vue d'oeil... pour finalement finir ici. Non ! Elle voulait voir cet avenir que lui avait promis Dragon ! Elle voulait voir le gouvernement tomber...

La liberté.

Et elle ne la verrait pas en restant ici.

Ici, aucune issue à part une porte de fer qui restait désespérément fermée. On ne lui apportait aucun repas... Vraiment, cela lui rappelait le temps où elle était esclave. Elle tiendrait... cinq jour de ce régime, à peu près. Elle avait également perdu de vue Rayleigh, où se trouvait-il à présent ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Elle ne sentait pas sa présence dans les environs, à croire que c'était après elle qu'ils en avaient et non après le pirate un peu excentrique. Vu sa prime, il y avait tout de même de forte chance pour qu'il ait fini par être rendu à la « Justice », quelque part.

Quelle poisse ! Tu parles d'une « Lucky Lady » ! Elle avait surtout le don de se retrouver dans des situations impossibles et d'entrainer avec elle toutes les personnes à proximité.

Rien n'était plus douloureux alors que de sentir l'habituel poison qui se répandait en elle s'allier avec le venin de son moral allant décroissant qui dévorait son essence vitale.

Elle tentait donc de trouver du réconfort dans ses souvenirs, songeant aux durs entrainements avec Dragon et le nombre incalculable de fois où elle avait essayé de lui asséner un coup imparable et percutant...

* * *

Un bruit mat, faible retentit lorsque son poing se tordit sur le torse du jeune homme. Celui-ci le regarda, ne cilla même pas puis, la regarda d'en-dessous, s'en relever la tête. Elle n'en montra rien mais... elle s'était fait sacrément mal !

« T'es consciente que c'est pathétique au moins ? » lui lança-t-il sans y mettre la moindre forme.

« Tu... Je... Non mais attends, je suis pas un monstre comme toi, moi ! Je suis normale, N-O-R-M-A-L-E !

-...

-Quoi ?!

-Je t'assure que cet argument ne paraît pas crédible sortant de ta bouche.

-Si.

-Non !

-Si !

-Bon, tu recommences ?

-Non, on fait la course mais interdiction d'utiliser ton pouvoir ! » fit-elle en lui tournant effrontément le dos, massant son poignet au passage.

« Mais tu vas encore gagner, ça sert à rien. Et puis je dois m'entrainer à utiliser mon pouvoir, justement.

-Et mon amour propre, t'en fais quoi ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon amour propre à moi ?... »

La suite devint violente, et sans doute que l'entrainement prit une tout autre ampleur à ce moment-là, mais comme toujours elle ne savait qu'esquiver, prendre son adversaire de vitesse, utiliser son environnement pour espérer de temps en temps prendre le dessus sur lui mais...

Une force de moineau.

Désespérant.

Quel soulagement la première fois où elle maîtrisa (même faiblement) le haki d'armement ! Cependant Dragon développa à son tour le haki, et d'une manière tout-à-fait attendu, leur entrainement gardait extérieurement la même allure : sa propre maîtrise du haki augmentant en même temps que celle de son « frère », ces coups gardaient leur inefficacité contre lui.

Désespérant... encore.

* * *

Elle souriait alors. Ce qu'elle avait pu faire comme chemin depuis ! Les entrainements contre les pouvoirs de Dragon avaient été intenses et éprouvants mais aussi fructueux. Elle ne regrettait rien, n'avait d'ailleurs rien regretté même lorsqu'elle était pétrie de fatigue et de courbatures chaque soir. Leur projet prenait forme dans l'ombre... et ils s'en sortaient bien, très bien même !

« Alors comme ça... c'est toi la fameuse Lucky Lady. »

L'intéressée regarda le rooki dégingandé qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Blond, lunettes violettes, un sourire passablement sadique, et un look... pour le moins excentrique ; elle sut au premier regard qu'il cachait une forte personnalité, voire dangereuse. Pour avoir vu son avis de recherche et la prime qui y était assignée, elle sut tout de suite que son impression était exacte : il était même carrément dangereux s'il était pris à la légère.

En l'occurrence, elle n'était pas en position de force.

Derrière ses barreaux, elle contrôla un tiraillement douloureux qui lui parcourut l'échine. L'effet du poison s'intensifiait un peu plus en avançant dans le temps, ce qui était loin de la rassurer. Elle faisait tout cependant pour rester calme et ne pas laisser son coeur s'emballer. Afin d'occuper son esprit, elle prit le risque et le temps de lui répondre :

« Oui. Je t'intéresse ?

- Pas toi précisément la vieille... »

… Il passa dans son top 10 des personnes à éliminer pour cette remarque.

« … mais plutôt ce que tes actions engendrent ! C'est un champ fertile à merde ! Parfait pour ensemencer un sacré bon empire criminel ! J'aimerais beaucoup que tu vois ça, la vieille, après tout, ça verra le jour grâce à toi ! Quand je pense qu'une minette a pu à ce point ébranler les bas-fonds, je me dis qu'il était grand temps que j'entre en scène, l'époque est propice par un nouveau seigneur du crime et... bravo ! Tu lui as préparé le terrain ! »

Inutile d'en dire davantage pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'était auto-proclamé seigneur de crime. Dans son état actuel, elle eut u mal à réprimer sa colère en songeant qu'un être aussi avili profitait de ce qu'elle et Dragon étaient en train de construire pour remplacer une organisation véreuse par une autre, sans doute plus terrible et soudée que la précédente. Car oui, il continua en lui révélant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. On aurait dit qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à la prendre pour témoin, comme s'il lui était reconnaissant... elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que cela voulait également dire qu'elle mourrait très bientôt. La question était : Quand ? Juste après leur entrevue ? Dans les jours à venir ? Quand...

Une couche de sueur et de poussière l'enveloppait, elle avait de la fièvre, son corps entier lui semblait déjà étranger et agir à sa guise sous l'effet du poison, mais à présent elle sentit littéralement ses membres se soulever de terre et bouger d'eux-même. Avec une étonnante énergie qui lui était parfaitement étrangère et qui prenait pleinement possession de son corps, celui-ci fit un bond et se jeta contre la grille... Doflamingo ne quitta pas son sourire, sa main en avant avait bougé en suivant les mouvements de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci, à moitié assommée, regardait désespérément cette main en tentant de comprendre. Un filet de sang coulait du haut de son crâne, le long de sa joue et dans ses cheveux. Elle eut des vertiges et une envie soudaine de rendre sa bile. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait comme pouvoir.. mais c'était passablement désagréable.

« Quel gâchis tout de même... » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux « mais ta précieuse chance représente un facteur trop imprévisible pour que l'on te laisse en vie, rha j'aurais bien aimé te vendre ou faire mienne ta chance... »

Elle sourit à cette phrase, enfin, tant bien que mal, cela ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. Sa tentative pour parler lui déchira les poumons, n'importe, elle n'allait pas rester muette dans la mort, elle l'avait déjà beaucoup trop été durant sa vie de poupée.

« Me tuer... c'est bien. Tu n'aurais pas trouvé preneur de toute façon.

-Ohoh... vraiment ? Quelle femme intéressante tu fais « Lucky Lady », vraiment ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te poussait à faire cela et ce qui te pousse encore à tenir de tels propos. »

Le froid du métal contre sa peau fiévreuse faisait battre son sang à tout rompre, il lui semblait sentir le métal vibrer sur son pauvre rythme cardiaque. Elle ne répondit pas ou ne put répondre, elle-même ne savait plus, son corps partit de nouveau dans une sorte de transe qui ralentit ses fonctions vitales et qu'elle ne contrôla absolument pas.

De nouveau, elle se vit au pied d'un arbre mort, se vidant de son sang, l'arbre retrouvant vie et fleurissant en s'abreuvant de son essence vitale.

Que signifiait cette vision... ?

Son réveil se fit en douceur, son corps était de plomb et ne bougeait plus du tout, elle fut même incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Devenu un poids mort ancré dans le sol de sa cellule, il lui semblait ne plus faire qu'un avec lui, il semblait même qu'au moment venu, au moment de sa mort, elle deviendrait à son tour l'une de ces pierres qui formait ce sinistre édifice...

Dans cet état étrange, il lui était plus facile de sentir grouiller les formes de vie autour d'elle. Abandonnant son corps, son esprit survolait les lieux, entendait les pas résonner sur les pierres et communiquer leur localisation... quelque chose d'aussi complexe que les compter lui parut simple à ce moment, et sans même avoir à réfléchir, elle fut persuadée qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de près de mille personnes.

À ce moment précis, elle ne pensait qu'à deux choses.

« Oh Dragon, Dragon... surtout ne me cherche pas et si tu me cherches, surtout ne me trouve pas, que notre plan ne soit pas avorté à cause de moi. »

Qu'elle n'ait rien à regretter et emporte le secret dans sa tombe ! Que le monde n'ait aucun moyen pour se préparer à la vague déferlante qui s'apprêtait à fondre sur lui ! Même écrasée par le poison, la fatigue et la faim, elle se sentait légère et sur le point de partir pour l'autre monde, aussi elle voulait n'avoir aucun regret. Et comme pour illustrer son impression de mort imminente son esprit s'éloignait de plus en plus de son corps et il lui sembla même qu'il alla au-delà des frontières de l'île.

« Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir mêler Rayleigh à tout ceci. »

Décidément, ce qu'elle pouvait être une plaie pour les autres... elle était étonnée que Doflamingo ne l'ait pas tuée après leur entrevue. N'avait-il pas parlé de la gêne qu'elle représentait... éprouvait-il simplement du plaisir à la laisser mourir telle une loque au fond de sa cellule ?

* * *

« On t'avait demandé de l'achever Doflamingo ! »

Le parrain regretta amèrement ses paroles avant même qu'elles franchissent ses lèvres. Le lunatique rooki qui lui faisait face n'apprécia pas du tout le ton autoritaire qu'il venait de prendre. Il le plaqua d'un geste de la main contre le mur, de l'autre il le menaça étrangement en la rapprochant de sa gorge.

Les gardes alentours se tinrent aussitôt prêts à le descendre.

« Un geste et votre parrain meurt, pauvres cloches ! Quant à toi le vieux, j'ai gentiment accepté ta requête parce qu'elle m'arrangeait, mais ne t'imagine pas un seul instant que je suis sous tes ordres ! Je suis parfaitement libre de mes mouvements et de mes actes...

-T'inquiète j'ai bien compris que t'en avais après mon empire, le bleu, descendez-le vous autres ! »

Le visage de Doflamingo s'assombrit dangereusement, un feulement de colère à peine maîtrisé s'échappa de sa bouche, et tout bascula dans un impressionnant bruit de coup de canon se fracassant contre l'enceinte extérieure du repère. Les protagonistes présents dans la salle laissèrent en suspend leurs gestes, interrompus dans leur brusque envie de meurtre par cet élément perturbateur ; tous se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Le « repère » était une villa bâtie sur la côte, protégée par un mur blanc haut de plusieurs mètres. Les bateaux partirent à la rencontre de celui qui les assaillait. Loin d'être impressionné par leur nombre, le bateau solitaire les coula un à un, ses passagers montrant une hargne au combat sans pareille, et le bateau en lui-même révélant des secrets insoupçonnés de canons surpuissants, sans doute venant tout droit d'un des chantiers navals les plus perfectionnés.

En haut de son mât, l'on pouvait voir le Jolly Roger.

« Alors comme ça, elle est effectivement liée à l'équipage des pirates de Roger ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer la quantité d'or que ce pirate a dû amasser grâce à elle. »

Doflamingo déglutit... Roger devait être l'homme le plus riche du monde à présent.

Le rooki se tenait accoudé à la fenêtre songeant à ce qu'il devait faire, derrière lui, des monceaux de cadavres ; il avait profité de la diversion pour décimer les autres. Il était temps pour lui de laisser cet empire sombrer, il laisserait les pirates de Roger faire leur oeuvre ici, mais il allait devoir songer à décamper vite fait, c'est pas du haut de ses seize ans qu'il allait arriver à leur tenir tête. Et puis il préférait rester dans l'ombre. Quant à Lucky Lady... elle en savait trop, mieux valait la tuer au plus vite, inutile d'attendre d'en savoir plus sur ses intentions, il savait déjà tout. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait, persuadé qu'il était qu'elle oeuvrait pour enrichir l'équipage pirate le plus téméraire de ces mers.

Il s'enfonça dans les méandres de la baraque de toute la force de ses jambes mais déjà les cris de la bataille se rapprochaient dangereusement, et un boulet de canon fit finalement une percée juste entre l'entrée des cellules et lui, à l'instant même où il espérait pouvoir y arriver à temps. Le canon souleva un nuage de poussière qui fit écran pendant quelques secondes. Alors, étourdi par l'explosion, Doflamingo perdit un temps précieux... pire, la situation était à ce point inattendue qu'il resta sur place, interloqué ; en face de lui se tenait un gars avec une tronche de clown tout-à-fait improbable qui gueulait à un mec invisible qu'il traitait de « Rouquin de mes deux » et qu'il considérait comme responsable de ce qui venait de lui arriver, soit (vraisemblablement) d'avoir servi de passager clandestin à un boulet de canon lancé à pleine vitesse...

Notons qu'un être humain normal n'aurait pas survécu à une telle expérience...

D'abord amusé puis agacé, Doflamingo fit un de ses immenses bonds, en usant de ses fils invisibles pour se suspendre dans les airs et, nonchalamment, trancha de ces mêmes fils l'obstacle indésirable.

Une fois devant la porte, il actionna la loquet...

« Oï ! Qu'est-ce que...?! HEY mais je me suis fait couper ! »

Le loquet remonta, Doflamingo se retourna... lentement... Le type, réduit en lamelles, venait de se reformer comme par « magie ».

…

Le clown tata son corps pour vérifier si tout était en ordre, puis sautant sur place en regardant dans toutes les directions et lançait à qui voulait l'entendre, (sans doute n'avait-il pas vu son assaillant dans la poussière ni la manière dont il l'avait découpé), qu'il allait lui faire sa fête, puis il le vit et fit un bond en arrière :

« Hé ?! C'est toi qui a fait ça ?! »

Temps d'arrêt durant lequel les deux se toisèrent...

« Pourquoi t'es pas mort ?

-Comment t'as fait sans sabre ? »

… Puis, ensemble :

« Un fruit du démon ! »

Baggy, car c'était bien lui, fit bonne contenance en se frappant la poitrine, mais la goutte qui coulait de son nez ne trompait personne...

« Oi ! Toi là, je sais pas qui t'es mais tu vas morfler ! Et... tu ne sais pas qui je suis, mais j'ai avec moi une arme secrète : la baggy... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, se prit un remarquable coup de poing en pleine figure et tomba aussi sec contre les gravats. S'intéressant de nouveau à la captive, Doflamingo fut interrompu une dernière fois en voyant à l'autre bout du corridor un pirate arriver à toute allure...

Ses quelques bases en haki lui soufflaient qu'il n'était certainement pas de taille contre cet énergumène... et que ce dernier le prendrait de vitesse s'il ne partait pas illico. Afin d'assurer sa retraite et d'avoir une chance de tuer la jeune femme, il fit traversa de ses fils les murs, le plafond, fragilisa leur structure et tira sèchement...

Le bruit fracassant de la chute de l'infrastructure le satisfit pleinement et il décampa dans la seconde, sûr que les pirates, enfin, s'ils étaient vraiment venus pour elle, se désintéresseraient de lui. Mais il ne faisait aucune doute qu'il était déjà trop tard, si elle ne mourrait pas sur le coup, le poison s'en chargerait. Après tout, il ne lui restait qu'une heure, tout au plus.

De l'extérieur, on pouvait voir la villa s'effondrer sur elle-même.

* * *

_**Je sais, je sais ! L'attente fut particulièrement longue, je suis impardonnable.. d'autant plus que j'ai eu de gentils commentaires qui m'encourageaient à continuer *.*. Merci, merci beaucoup... vous pouvez pas savoir comme je culpabilise de poster le nouveau chapitre que maintenant . **_

_**Mais je vous assure, ce n'était pas contre vous, j'ai eu un mois de Janvier tout simplement exécrable IRL et je commence tout juste à m'en remettre en début de février. Et encore si Janvier avait simplement été exécrable, j'aurais trouvé refuge dans l'écriture, mais il m'a tellement miné physiquement que j'étais juste crevée ou en manque d'inspiration lorsque j'avais un peu de temps devant moi. Or, je déteste baclé, j'ai préféré attendre de pondre un bon chapitre plutôt que de sortir le premier qui me serait venu, sans préparation.**_

_**Enfin voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas XD. Que pouvons-nous noter d'important ? Eh bien outre le fait que le futur empire de Doflamingo est en marche en partie à cause de Mira (car même ce qu'il y a de meilleur comme une chance incroyable ont une contre-partie plus sombre) et que ce dernier croit dur comme fer qu'elle appartient à l'équipage de Roger, mieux, qu'elle lui fournit son butin...**_

_**Je vous laisse réfléchir là-dessus ^^. **_

_**Si vous vous demandez comment ils l'ont trouvé ou porquoi ils viennent la chercher, c'est normal, la réponse au prochain chapitre /o/ !**_


	9. La dénommée Shakky

**La dénommée Shakky**

L'épreuve de feu qu'avait passé avec succès leur tout nouveau navire, l'Oro Jackson, présageait un destin radieux pour l'équipage d'élite de Gol D. Roger : pas la moindre égratignure, et aucune perte du côté des pirates, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ceux qui s'étaient trouvés en face d'eux !

À son bord, la petite bande n'était pas en reste de billets et autres bijoux trouvés dans la planque mafieuse. Baggy en comptait une poignée avec une certaine volupté, heureux, manifestement, de ne pas avoir risqué sa vie pour rien... mais sans doute aurait-il préféré de ne pas la mettre en danger du tout :

« Finalement, ce n'était pas si ridicule que cela de faire ce petit détour !

- Tu risquais pas grand chose en même temps...

- Enfoiré, j'ai fini découpé en rondelles, tu le sais, ça ?

- Ouais mais c'est pas bien grave ça, tu peux te régénérer dans ce cas-là, non ?

- Espèce de... ! Et le boulet c'était quoi ? Un ticket-touriste ?! J'suis passé à travers un mur j'te signale et j'suis tombé sur une espèce de dingo qui n'avait pas de sabre et m'a pourtant tranché de part en part et a fait s'écrouler tout le bâtiment !

- Mais je te dis que... »

Shanks, chapeau de paille sur le chef, croisa les bras, songeur, apparemment profondément dérangé par un infime détail. Il regarda finalement le moussaillon au nez rouge qui, surpris de ce soudain air sérieux, arrêta un instant la longue liste d'injures qu'il avait entamé à son encontre :

« Où est Rayleigh ? C'est bizarre quand il ne vient pas mettre (brutalement) fin à nos disputes... »

Il serait temps de s'en préoccuper, en effet !

Mais les deux jeunes hommes ont vu Rayleigh bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez ; ce matin-même, bien portant, et ramenant l'étrange femme dont il leur avait parlé et qu'ils connaissaient tous sous l'étrange surnom de « Lucky Lady ». La seule chose qu'ils avaient pu affirmer en la voyant ainsi, inerte, c'était qu'elle était mal en point, pour ne pas prononcer l'expression fatale « en passe de mourir dans les plus brefs délais ». La dernière fois qu'ils avait vu le second, il l'enmenait à l'infirmerie accompagné par Crocus et Roger, depuis on n'avait plus vu aucun d'entre eux, le navire faisait route vers leur prochaine destination. Roger s'entretenait avec son second afin d'en apprendre davantage.

Il faut dire que tout s'était enchainé très vite :

Rayleigh avait fini par se tirer du piège psychique dans lequel l'avait fait sombrer le gaz en un temps record, et l'aide extérieure de Mira n'y était pas étrangère. À son réveil, il était sur le point d'être menotté et prêt à être livré à il ne savait quelle branche de la marine. Ne voyant pas la jeune femme à ses côtés dont il se souvenait pourtant très bien qu'elle avait essayé de le sauver, il remarquant avec son habituel efficacité le nombre assez conséquent d'ennemis et décida qu'il s'agissait d'une situation particulièrement critique qui demandait une riposte de force majeure.

La zone fut écrasée par une aura qui s'étendit telle une onde de choc, et abattit la bonne majorité des assaillants... inutile de préciser que la suite fut un jeu d'enfant.

Après avoir récupéré son sabre, il nota avec satisfaction qu'il n'avait pas quitté Alabasta, mais n'ayant aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé, se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le port le plus proche. Après quelques recherches, il finit par rejoindre le point de rendez-vous qu'il s'était fixé avec Roger...

« Rappelle-moi en quoi c'était une bonne idée de te laisser sur Alabasta pendant qu'on se rendait à Water Seven ?

- Se remplir les poches au Casino pour investir ?

- T'as aucune chance au jeu...

- Au moins à Alabasta il y avait encore un Casino, pas comme à Water Seven...

- Oui, on le doit à la même personne que tu as rencontré là-bas. »

Silence. La question suivante était attendue :

« Et... rappelle-moi pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité au lieu de prétendre que l'on t'avait perdu ?

- Fallait bien trouver un prétexte pour pas qu'elle reparte... »

Roger lança à son ami et second un regard en coin... puis, lentement, sourit :

« Je vois.

- Je... Tu... !

- Je remarque, en passant, qu'elle n'est pas vilaine. » le Roi des Ténèbres piqua un phare à cet instant précis :

« Je voulais juste proposer qu'elle rejoigne l'équipage !

- Oui oui...

- Enfin quoi ! Reconnais qu'une telle chance au jeu pourrait nous être utile de temps en temps et... »

Combat perdu d'avance ; Roger ne démordrait pas de son idée, mais Rayleigh continua son argumentation seulement par principe. Il se sentait d'autant plus fautif dans cette histoire qu'en la retenant à Alabasta il l'avait condamnée à ce qui était arrivé par la suite. Toujours est-il qu'il était monté sur leur très désiré nouveau navire, fraichement bâti par un ingénieur naval de talent ; Tom. Mais à peine à bord, il était allé droit vers son capitaine et lui avait proposé de tester les capacités du navire.

Il avait eu ses renseignements, ayant parfois recours à quelques méthodes peu recommandables, et savait grosso-modo qui pouvaient avoir orchestré tout cela. Bien sûr, parmi eux, la piste de la mafia à qui avait fait énormément de torts Mira était en tête. Roger avait eu ce regard qu'il arborait lorsqu'il comprenait une situation sans en avoir tous les tenants et aboutissants ; il avait donné l'ordre immédiat de mettre toutes voiles dehors sans demander davantage de précisions et le navire avait filé sur les mers.

Un gain de temps considérable et un navire qui surpassa toutes leurs espérances... seulement, même victorieux, même en étant redoutablement efficaces, l'état de Mira était on ne peut plus critique.

Du mouvement dans un coin de la pièce leur fit savoir que Crocus, le médecin de bord, avait terminé son examen. Ils le questionnèrent du regard tandis qu'il quittait le chevet de la femme de la chance pour les rejoindre. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, et leur répondit sans réserve ;

« C'est pas gagné. Elle est plongée dans une sorte de transe entre le conscient et l'inconscient, elle réagit à certains éléments de l'environnement mais reste sourde à d'autres... c'est très étrange, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Enfin... toujours est-il qu'à présent son état est stable. »

Ils comprirent que tout à présent reposait sur la seule volonté de la malade.

Roger paraissait soucieux en sortant de la cabine, il ne savait trop quoi penser de cette invitée inattendue que lui avait ramenée son second, ce dernier ne manqua pas de lui demander ce qui le préoccupait :

« Il y a autour de cette femme bien des mystères que sa seule Chance Divine ne peut expliquer.

- Comme par exemple ?

- Le fait, par exemple, qu'elle ait une gemme encastrée dans le front n'est pas anodin. Quelque chose... quelque chose me souffle que cette femme sera l'élément déclencheur d'une vague déferlante sans précédent. »

Et au fond... cela l'enchantait, Rayleigh en était persuadé.

Ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle ensuite ? La question qui ne se posait pas. Ils s'étaient engagés et ne reviendraient pas sur leur parole. Mais il leur était impossible pour l'instant de prévoir la suite ni de savoir à quelle sorte d'événements cette femme était liée.

À cette époque, Roger et son équipage s'étaient faits un nom sur les mers, mais n'avaient pas encore conquis Grand-Line. Malade, le capitaine avait des idées fabuleuses concernant des contrées inexplorées, ces véritables intentions ? Même son second avait le plus grand mal à les saisir, il voyait en lui un visionnaire, parfois fou, mais à qui il pouvait faire aveuglément confiance. À présent qu'ils avaient en leur possession un navire digne de ce nom, digne de parcourir toutes les mers et capable de supporter toutes les épreuves qu'elles réservaient, ils tournaient leurs regards vers le Nouveau Monde.

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans un lieu qui sentait fort l'alcool et les médicaments, un peu le tabac aussi, étendue sur l'un des lits disponibles, une table de travail et des plantes séchées pendues aux murs. Tout était en bois, ainsi que les meubles étaient fixés au sol et ce dernier tanguait doucement ; elle se trouvait à bord d'un bateau. Elle tenta de se relever, nota au passage que ses draps et même ses vêtements était imprégnés de l'odeur aseptisée, cela finit par lui donner mal au crâne.

Elle s'arrêta un instant ; ses vêtements... neufs, propres... si elle avait bonne mémoire, elle portait des guenilles... guenilles données par des personnes malveillantes qui l'avaient enfermé et... par tous les dragons des mers de cette terre mais où avait-elle atterri ?! Pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ? Non pas qu'elle soit mécontente de faire encore parie du monde des vivants mais...

La porte s'ouvrit, et entra une jeune femme élancée, brune, cigarette au bec, aux yeux noirs charmants et ayant, vraisemblablement, un fort caractère ! Là, comme ça, elle aurait dit qu'elles avaient le même âge.

« Shakky, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète, pas de cigarette dans l'infirmerie ! Y'a de quoi faire sauter le navire à l'intérieur.

- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, Crocus ! Rappelle-toi que je ne suis là qu'en tant qu'aide soignante ! N'abuse pas de ma charité. »

Elle s'arrêta en la voyant réveillée, sourit et la salua d'un « Hello ! » qui eut vite fait de faire apparaître une tête pourvue d'un grotesque chapeau à fleur.

Rêvait-elle ?

Elle commençait cependant à se souvenir de certaines images... la prison, Doflamingo, la certitude de mourir, le fracas d'une bataille sanglante puis de l'infrastructure s'écroulant sur elle... tout, elle se souvenait de tout ! Même de Rayleigh qu'elle avait cru perdu et qui la trouva au milieu des gravas, miraculeusement rescapée. Elle se souvenait qu'il lui parlait pour qu'elle reste consciente, elle se souvenait d'être arrivée ici, puis de sombrer de plus en plus, son dernier souvenir était une discussion entre trois hommes dont les propos lui échappaient encore.

N'importe, elle était préoccupée par autre chose ; nauséeuse, la bouche pâteuse, elle se frotta la tempe en articulant le plus audiblement possible :

« T-tu... hum, c'est vous qui m'avez changée ? » son interlocutrice semblait d'un tel naturel que le tutoiement lui était venu en premier à la bouche.

Shakky laissa échapper une longue bouffée de fumée avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur un cendrier près de son chevet, a priori mis justement à sa disposition. Autant dire que le « pas de cigarette dans l'infirmerie », c'était pour la forme... Elle congédia d'un regard Crocus qui se retira après s'être assuré que sa malade se portait bien.

Celle-ci attendit patiemment.

La dénommée Shakky lui prit la main et lui dit, la regardant droit dans les yeux, avec cette lueur franche et posée qui semblait la caractériser en toute circonstance.

« Oui, c'est moi. J'ai vu la marque mais tu ne dois en AU-CUN CAS croire que l'on en tiendra compte sur ce bateau, compris ? Ce sont des brutes pour certains, mais ils ne mordent pas quand on les connais bien et que l'on a leur confiance. En l'occurrence, tu as de la chance, il t'aime bien et déteste la conception même de l'esclavage. Et ne t'inquiète pas, seulement quelques uns sont au courant. »

Shakky continua d'un air rêveur :

« Tu sais... je suis tes exploits par la presse, tu avais déjà largement gagné mon respect mais je dois avouer qu'apprendre que... » elle s'arrêta un instant, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Au mot d'« esclavage », le regard de Mira s'était quelque peu assombri, coupant son interlocutrice dans son élan. Mais enfin... que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle savait pertinemment que cela la suivrait partout. Consciente de la gêne occasionnée, Mira chassa d'un mouvement d'épaule cette mauvaise pensée puis demanda, de nouveau calme et résolue ;

« Alors comme ça, tu fais partie de cet équipage ?

- Oh non, je suis bien une pirate, mais comment dire... « indépendante », une connaissance de Roger et Rayleigh si tu préfères. J'envisage depuis peu à passer à autre chose.

- Dommage, les pirates sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'en devenir une alors ? »

Son interlocutrice avec qui un lien d'amitié commençait déjà à se tisser lui lança un sourire des plus énigmatiques :

« Un grand projet. »

Shakky sourit, bien consciente qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus :

« Je vois. Je suis impatiente de voir ça. »

Elle parlèrent longuement ; Crocus avait apporté de l'eau pour que sa patiente puisse se désaltérer et, une fois sur le pont et s'être de nouveau familiarisée avec le simple fait de marcher, l'air frais balaya sa migraine. Un fois ses yeux réhabitués à la lumière et ses poumons sentant l'air frais et iodé de la mer, son coeur lui parut plus léger et il lui semblait redécouvrir le monde et ses curiosités.

En l'occurrence, elle découvrait un archipel constitué de Mangroves, dont chaque arbre géant était numéroté, d'énorme bulles de sève s'élevant dans les airs ; oui, pour le coup, elle redécouvrait tout un monde. En regardant à ses pieds, elle se rendit compte que toute la surface du navire était recouverte d'une substance élastiques de plusieurs centimètres.

Ah... la sensation d'évoluer sur un sol instable n'était pas seulement due à son récent rétablissement ?

« Nous sommes à l'archipel Shaboady. »

Ce nom eut un effet dévastateur sur l'ancienne esclave. En tant que « poupée » elle n'était jamais passée par la case « vente aux enchères », mais Kyoku... si, et elle lui avait tout raconté en détail. Elle savait que... quelque part, peut-être en ce moment-même, l'une d'entre elles avait lieu. Elle paraissait parfaitement calme extérieurement, dangereusement calme pour être plus exact, à l'intérieur elle bouillait de rage et d'envie de mettre pied à terre.

Elle se contenta de poser ses mains devant elle, sur le bois, enfin son revêtement et demanda la voix étonnamment rauque :

« Où sont les autres ? », Shakky la surveillait du coin de l'oeil, bien consciente de la tempête émotionnelle qui se jouait en elle.

« Ils sont allés faire des courses, les plus jeunes ont voulu aller à Shabaody Park, Rayleigh finit d'apprendre le métier de revêtisseur. », Mira haussa un sourcil interrogatif à cette nouvelle, « Oui... c'est sa nouvelle lubie, enfin, c'est pas comme si c'était totalement inutile. Comme ça s'ils ont un pépin lors de la descente il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose.

- La descente ?

- Oui, ce revêtement permettra d'aller sur la prochaine île ; l'île des homme-poissons. »

Là encore, le coeur de Mira chavira. Elle s'était parfaitement souvenue que Shabaody se situait au-dessus de cette île dont était originaire Kyoku, mais celle-ci n'avait parlé que du Parc d'attraction qu'elle rêvait de visiter un jour, elle ne lui avait jamais expliqué comment se rendre sur l'île.

« O-on peut aller à 10 000 mètres de profondeurs grâce à ça ?

- Eh oui, étonnant, non ? Tu connaissais donc l'existence de cette île et même sa profondeur, tu es bien renseignée...

- C'est toi qui leur a dit comment procéder ?

- Non, Roger et les autres l'ont su d'un homme-poisson dénommé Tom, le même qui a bâti pour eux ce navire.

- Je vois. Moi c'était d'une sirène. »

Mira leva la main à son menton, pensive, cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette dernière, et elle se souvenait encore de leur promesse : se retrouver un jour sur les mers.

« Tu aimerais la revoir, hein ? »

Mira releva la tête ; Shakky ne la regardait même pas, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, décidément, elles se comprenaient parfaitement, mais elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Shakky était aussi juste très forte pour deviner ce genre de choses.

« Je ne voudrais pas abuser...

- Je n'en crois pas un mot.

- Tu as bien raison, mais j'aime y mettre les formes.

- Alors on mettra les formes ensemble pour les convaincre de t'emmener ; ils ne résisteront pas.

- Parfait. Maintenant... je suis sûre que tu es le genre de personne à savoir où je pourrais passer une annonce dans le journal. Il faut que je prévienne une certaine personne que je me porte bien et que mes jours de congés vont s'allonger quelque peu.

- Perspicace ; suis-moi. »

Shakky lui prêta des vêtements à elle : les pyjamas ça passait bien cinq minutes mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Elle eut du rose et du noir pour le pantalon, du noir pour le haut avec la silhouette d'un serpent jaune, et du jaune pour la ceinture. Shakky lui dégota un bandana rouge à pois noirs afin de cacher la gemme de son front et des lunettes aux verres jaunes pour masquer ses yeux dorés. Franchement, elle faisait tantôt pirate, tantôt baba-cool, seules les bottes de cuir pouvait faire balancer pour l'aspect pirate, elle put également se procurer deux longs couteaux qu'elle glissa contre ses mollets avant de partir.

Ce fut finalement à contre-coeur qu'elle posa les pieds à Shaboady mais prévenir Dragon était devenu urgent, sans parler du fait qu'elle ne désirait pour rien au monde passer à côté de sa chance d'aller découvrir l'île de son amie d'enfance... sans parler de son fol espoir de la voir, même si elle ne savait trop ce qu'elle allait y trouver au juste.

Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent longuement de tout et de rien, de Shakky qui voudrait bien se lancer en tant qu'informatrice, pourquoi pas sur cette île qui est par ailleurs un lieu des plus stratégiques ? de Mira et de ses aventures en tant que « voleuse » de Casino, bien que ce terme ne lui convienne vu qu'elle gagnait techniquement ce qu'elle leur prenait, toujours est-il qu'après avoir griffonné une annonce, l'avoir fait passer à Shakky qui fit en sorte, sans doute par des moyens peu orthodoxes, qu'elle passe dans le journal du lendemain puis elles reprirent le chemin du bateau.

Un messager à la tignasse rouge et pourvu d'un chapeau de paille arriva à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon :

« Shakky ! Mira ! Vous êtes là ! Vite, faut déguerpir, Garp est dans les parages ! »

Il y eut un petit temps d'arrêt, puis toutes les deux, ensemble :

« Il est venu pour moi ? » Elle se regardèrent, interrogatives, Shanks reprit :

« Euuuuuh... peut-être aussi pour nous, mais dans tous les cas faut déguerpir vite fait. »

Conseil suivi à la lettre et sur le champ.

* * *

_**Et voici le chapitre 9, que vous trouverez peut-être long et lent... souvent c'est que ça promet un chapitre mouvementé par la suite ;p ! Vous ne serez pas en reste ! Il paraîtra bientôt, normalement... dans une semaine (plutôt lundi que dimanche), soyez patients ^^. Enfin, si je peux me permettre un instant de lamentation, ce chapitre fut particulièrement fastidieux ; respecter les caractères de ces persos que l'on côtoie finalement fort peu... et jamais dans ce genre de situations qui plus est, j'espère ne pas être trop à côté de la plaque...**_

_**Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ; en plus de me motiver cela me donne parfois des idées ^^, huhuhu, mais m'aide aussi à m'améliorer pour ensuite toujours plus vous satisfaire à chaque nouveau chapitre /o/ ! **_

_**Note : pour le mystère de l'arbre que Mira voit en rêve, je vous promets que vous en aurez la réponse tôt ou tard... (la fille qui ne peut pas être plus précise), c'est une des nombreuses clé de l'histoire, comme vous devez le supposer, mais on devra en découvrir la signification en même temps que Mira, et ça, ça va prendre du temps, malheureusement. **_


	10. Bon retour à la maison, Papa !

_**Spoil si vous n'avez pas fini l'arc d'Enies Lobby**_

_**Je suis navrée pour ce temps d'attente, mais cela risque de ne pas s'arranger ^^", je suis actuellement surchargée de travail IRL (entre la fac, mon job et les problèmes persos, j'ai très peu de temps pour moi et encore moins pour l'écriture... comme en plus je suis perfectionniste, je ne vous raconte pas !) Bref, cela étant... je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et pour me faire pardonner j'ai écrit un long chapitre qui, j'espère, sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^! Plusieurs thèmes seront abordés ; un combat, quelques révélations, un flashback, et quelques instants critiques.**_

_**Le thème principal ? La rencontre avec Garp, bien entendu ^^.**_

* * *

**Bon retour à la maison, Papa !**

_Quelques années auparavant..._

« Comme si j'allais laisser une meurtrière en liberté, Dragon ! Et le fait qu'elle n'avait que douze ans n'y change rien !

- Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Elle n'a jamais demandé à être esclave que je sache ! Comment peux-tu cautionner pour un tel gouvernement et ses représentants véreux !

- Quoi ? Mon propre fils … ! Qu-Qu'est-ce... Je suis... ! Surveille ton langage quand tu parles à ton père ! »

Oui... c'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra pour la première fois Garp... Vice-amiral de la Marine, père de Dragon. Son impresssion ? Celle de faire face à une armoire à glace imposante et à la voix particulièrement forte. Sa présence avait de quoi faire frémir les feuilles d'un arbre par un jour sans vent. C'est pourquoi s'interposer au milieu d'eux alors que cette même armoire à glace s'apprêtait à frapper violemment son propre fils en hurlant que tous ses projets déçus et des « je te destinais à devenir un marine exemplaire », s'interposer donc paraissait sans aucun doute suicidaire, même pour une tête brulée comme Dragon.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était encore plus tête brulée que lui.

C'est que, voyez-vous, sa décision était prise : elle refusait de se cacher plus longtemps, elle devait assumer ses actes, affronter la réalité, même si celle-ci prenait la forme d'un guerrier surpuissant qui lui aurait atomisé la cage thoracique d'une pichenette.

Elle arriva avec son plus joli minois, ses yeux francs si sérieux, si matures dans ce visage d'enfant.

Garp s'apprêtait pourtant à la frapper ; elle se trouvait sur le chemin.

Garp s'apprêtait pourtant à l'embarquer, telle était sa mission.

C'est alors qu'un sourire ravagea absolument ses traits et son regard adulte. Un sourire éclatant, lutin, lui donna cet air d'innocence d'une pureté absolue, héritage de ses années passées loin du monde, une innocence ou une inconscience qui dévorait son être comme si elle était simplement heureuse de se trouver ici, même sur le point de partir, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui l'attendait...

Il y eut un instant infime d'hésitation chez le vice-amiral... presque rien, quelques secondes, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle entoure son cou de ses bras en riant :

« Oh, alors c'est toi Garp, le papa de Dragon ? Et si Dragon est mon frère alors tu es mon papa aussi ? »

Cela n'était pas aussi simple, rappelons que la conception de la famille chez cette fillette était limitée. Elle déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue du marine.

« Bon retour à la maison, Papa ! »

L'intéressé resta interdit, figé avec le poing en l'air, la fillette pendue à son cou avec un sourire à faire fondre le coeur du marine le plus endurci, habitué à toutes les horreurs du monde ; une tempête faisait rage dans sa boîte crânienne... au fond... il était complètement gaga avant même d'avoir pris la moindre décision.

Ce fut à partir de ce jour que la Marine eut vent d'une étrange nouvelle : la jeune fille recherchée avait quitté le Royaume de Goa et personne ne remit en question celui qui était à la source de cette information.

* * *

À ce souvenir, Mira ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais aussi d'appréhender quelque peu de revoir son père. Au fond elle ne faisait rien de mal, hein ? Elle jouait « juste » au Casino, il n'était pas sensé savoir ce que Dragon et elle mijotaient mais... ne lui avait-elle pas promis de ne pas faire de vagues, de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle ?

…

Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Elle doutait également qu'il serait transporté de joie de la voir en compagnie de pirates. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler dangereusement ; elle venait tout juste de se remettre sur pieds et cette course inopinée ne lui faisait pas que du bien. Shakky s'en rendit compte.

« Shanks, conduit Mira au bateau » celle-ci voulut protester :

« D'accord, mais et toi Shakky ?

- Hé ! Demandez-moi mon avis, vous deux !

- Je couvre vos arrières. »

Mira resta interdite : ils l'avaient ignorée là, non ?! Oui...c'est ça, superbement ignorée ! Le rouquin lui prit le bras en la fit passer par un chemin pour le moins complexe et inattendu jusqu'à arriver en vue du bateau. Tout le monde était là, à les attendre... presque tout le monde. Elle vit Roger, Rayleigh... et s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Mira ?

- Un mauvais pressentiment.

- Heiiin ? »

Elle eut des sueurs froides d'un coup, oui... d'un coup, elle put le sentir.

« Shakky... Shakky va avoir des ennuis.

- C'est … le haki ?

- Non... pas encore.

- Q-Que... Hein ? »

Elle se retourna vivement et répéta plus fort :

« Elle VA avoir des ennuis ! »

Comme souvent lorsqu'elle était acculée, lorsqu'elle sentait venir un coup du destin dévastateur et imminent, elle se sentit pousser des ailes. Elle avait toujours été persuadée que cette aptitude lui venait d'un haki de l'observation particulièrement poussé mais... depuis la découverte de ce « bloc » à Alabasta, depuis cette étrange vision avec cet arbre qui ne cessait de la hanter... elle n'en était plus sûre.

Au fond, ces questions étaient le cadet de ses soucis ; toute son attention était portée sur sa récente amie et le danger qui la guettait. Car oui, elle en était sûre, elle était en danger. Quelle idiote de l'avoir laissée seule, même si elle avait été dépassée par les événements... ou plutôt : Quelle idiote de s'être laissée dépasser par les événements ! Finalement son coeur fit un bond vertigineux lorsque son haki, cette fois, l'alarma : Shakky faisait déjà face à Garp ! Malgré l'adrénaline qui la poussait en avant et lui faisait atteindre une vitesse époustouflante, malgré son ardent désir de lui venir en aide, son corps flancha, elle eut un haut-le-coeur, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, la chute fut autant douloureuse qu'impressionnante, roulant sur plusieurs mètres, elle s'arrêta seulement en percutant le tronc d'un arbre et perdit connaissance pendant plusieurs minutes.

Ce qui la ramena rapidement à la réalité ?

Cette même vision d'elle, agonisante au pied d'un arbre, cette éternelle vision, qui devenait de plus en plus précise au fur et à mesure que son angoisse s'accroissait, de plus en plus précise à mesure qu'elle continuait d'en rêver...

Happée par cette vision, elle reprit connaissance, aveuglée par un rideau blanc, un mal de crâne infernal et l'impression que son dos était en miettes. Tant pis.

Elle se releva à tâtons, tenta de retrouver tous ses sens et de sentir la présence de Shakky. D'abord affolée, elle fut soulagée de la sentir encore vivante et tout proche d'elle, mais elle déchanta très vite ; son essence vitale était faible ! Tellement faible !

* * *

Même si elle avait évité les balles, elle se vidait de son sang, purement et simplement. En face d'elle se tenaient Garp, ses marines et une espèce de jeunot aux allures de hippie. Cependant, il la combattait « à la loyale », et il fallait bien reconnaître que le marine savait se battre.

« Tu aurais dû être raisonnable Shakky et nous laisser passer. Aujourd'hui j'étais seulement venu pour Roger. »

Même avec un pic de glace dans l'épaule, elle réussit à avoir ce petit sourire énigmatique qui nous laissait envisager qu'il y avait derrière tout ça quelques mystères qu'elle seule pouvait percevoir ; elle espérait que Roger et les autres étaient déjà partis, sinon, quel était l'intérêt de son sacrifice ? Mira était une drôle de fille et une fille drôle, elle n'était pas mécontente de l'avoir rencontrée même si elle aurait voulu la fréquenter plus longtemps...

Soudain Garp s'arrêta au moment où il comptait l'assommer :

« Mira ?!

- Mira ? »

Shakky eut peur de comprendre, tourna lentement la tête, et la vit, debout, bien campée sur ses pieds ; elle avait passé les lignes ennemis sans que personne ne la voit, puisque, manifestement, les marines semblaient aussi surpris qu'eux de la voir ici. Co-comment avait-elle fait ce tour ? Elle se gorgeait pourtant d'avoir un plutôt bon haki d'observation alors... Les voix de tous se mélangèrent, tout d'abord les marines :

« Comment est-elle arrivée là ?

- C'est qui celle-là ?

- ... hein ?!

- Mais QU'EST-CE que C'EST que ce BEENS ENCORE ?! »

Puis les trois principaux protagonistes :

« Tu vas pas bien ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ?, lâcha sans retenue la brune

- Mira qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » gueula Grap, persuadé qu'elle était restée bien sagement sur une île quelconque après le casse d'Alabasta.

- Garp, vous la connaissez ? » fit le fippie.

Shakky nota à son tour que Garp connaissait manifestement Mira, et inversement, et que la question d'Aokiji était des plus pertinentes. L'intérêt que cette dernière éveilla chez tous ceux présents ne manqua pas de créer un long silence où les regards se faisaient plus pesants sur Garp et l'inconnue. Sans doute auraient-ils voulu en savoir plus, mais Garp les ignora tous superbement et fonça sur « Mira », laquelle semblait également très peu se soucier de l'incongruité de la situation.

« Espèce de demeurée ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit de te tenir tranquille au lieu d'attirer à toi toutes les pires fréquentations ?!

- Je t'en prie, je n'ai plus dix ans ! »

Un « poing d'amour » lui arrivait droit dessus.

Dragon n'était pas non plus une mauvaise fréquentation, qu'elle sache !, se dit la « demeurée » avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Un élancement aigu lui traversa le crâne au moment où elle fit un impressionnant écart pour éviter le poing de son père adoptif, une veine battit furieusement à sa tempe alors qu'elle se glissait aussi fugace qu'un courant d'air. Insaisissable, elle arriva auprès de Shakky après un violent effort sur elle-même pour ne pas tituber. Celle-ci la regardait avec un profond étonnement ; c'était quoi cette façon de se déplacer ? C'était clairement pas naturel ! Où avait-elle développé ça ?

Mira se plaça entre elle et les marines, serrant les poings pour ne pas montrer ses tremblements nerveux.

« J'ai l'attention d'arrêter là ce combat ! »

Garp plissa les yeux à cette annonce ; son accoutrement cachait parfaitement son identité en tant que « Lucky Lady », il n'était donc pas tenu de la dénoncer même si le gouvernement avait fini par faire le lien entre ladite Lucky Lady et la poupée-esclave disparue. Cependant, si elle prenait la défense d'une criminelle, cela devenait un problème. Il éclata de son rire sonore à cette annonce : il connaissait très bien les limites au combat de sa fille et voyait parfaitement qu'elle était sur le point de les atteindre, même s'il était étonné de voir qu'elle pouvait encore se mouvoir aussi aisément. C'est que... il l'aimait bien cette petite, au fond les articles qu'elle faisait paraître dans le News Coo en tant que Lucky Lady le faisait toujours bien rire, et beaucoup de marines chez ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la véritable nature de cette femme qui se plaisait à démanteler les empires des rois de la pègre la voyait d'un bon oeil au départ ; on avait dû leur dire les pires sornettes pour garder secrète la véritable raison de cette traque.

Cette pratique de ses supérieurs ne lui plaisait pas, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas sa part de responsabilités dans tout ça. Son rire s'arrêta brusquement, furieux, furieux de devoir faire cela, furieux contre sa faiblesse, furieux aussi contre elle, il gueula et s'élança de nouveau ; il y avait de ces situations où l'on ne pouvait échapper à son devoir, et prendre la défense d'une fugitive faisait d'elle une ennemie :

« Comme si j'avais des ordres à recevoir de toi ! À quoi t'attendais-tu, Mira ? »

À vrai dire... elle ne savait pas trop. Un miracle ? Parce que bon... attendre une obéissance absolue du vice-amiral tenait en tout et pour tout à un miracle. Et elle n'était pas sûre qu'aller le voir et lui faire des papouilles comme quand elle était petite la sortirait d'affaire cette fois-ci. On ne le changerait pas le papa, il croyait en sa justice. Mais tout de même, avait-il réellement l'intention de l'embarquer ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble ?

Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle se montrait égoïste, soit elle décidait de protéger son amie aux dépends des nombreux bienfaits de Garp, soit elle les honorait au contraire et condamnait la jeune brune.

…

Tant qu'à faire, elle se battrait pour ce en quoi elle croit.

À cet instant précis, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas être sauvée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait tant bien que mal à encaisser le coup dévastateur de son père, Roger le stoppa net à sa place. Plus loin, Aokiji qui s'était jusque là tenu tranquille fit mine de vouloir le rejoindre mais fut arrêté par une épée qui manqua de peu de le décapiter.

Elle supposa que Rayleigh donnait là un avertissement des plus irrévocables, la suite fit voir à Mira qu'il était parfaitement capable de contenir le jeune officier et la vague de marines pendant que Roger s'occupait de Garp.

« Alors Garp, mon vieux, tu me cherchais ? »

Question rhétorique... sans doute.

« Roger, espèce de... alors comme ça tu prends la défense de Mira ? Dois-je comprendre que tu l'as forcée à rejoindre ton équipage ?

- Je ne force jamais qui que ce soit... d'ailleurs Garp, ma proposition tient toujours, même si me rejoindre fera que je n'aurais plus d'ennemi digne de ce nom et...

- Te fous pas de moi ! Jamais je ne te rejoindrai !

- Je m'en doutais.

- Et aujourd'hui, crois-moi sur parole, tu as fait une chose que je ne pardonnerai JAMAIS ! »

Roger le crut effectivement sur parole ; Garp se déchaina, c'en fut effrayant ! Le pirate dut bien reconnaître qu'il lui fallait toutes ses ressources pour l'égaler durant le combat. Le marine se battait toujours à fond contre lui, mais cette fois-ci il semblait y avoir quelque chose qui le tenait particulièrement à coeur, quelque chose en rapport avec Mira.

Cette dernière n'était déjà plus derrière lui ; après s'être accroupie auprès de son amie et s'être rendue compte que son état était plus que critique, elle crut bon de décamper afin de libérer la place au combat dont, elle en était sûre, le capitaine et son second seraient parfaitement capable de s'occuper. Ce dernier lui gueula vaguement qu'ils avaient rapproché le navire, elle comprit qu'elle devait s'en remettre à son haki et perçut effectivement les présences du rouquin et du médecin tout proches. Sans plus attendre, elle passa le bras de la brune par-dessus ses épaules et entama une marche laborieuse ; entre elle qui ne tenait presque pas debout et l'autre qui ne tenait pas debout du tout, c'était une catastrophe, ou pas loin.

Elles trouvèrent la force dans leurs dernières ressources d'énergie, celles de l'épuisement et de la survie, celles avec lesquelles on ne sentait même plus les coups et la fatigue, les courbatures et tiraillements, celles où l'élancement qui prenait soudain leur tête se confondait avec un instinct de survie persistant, les faisant avancer pas après pas.

Mira était tout de même plus en forme que Shakky, il lui parut qu'elles arrivèrent drôlement vite au bateau, comme si elle avait été en transe durant le trajet.

Arrivée en vue du navire, on vint les accueillir, elle vit Shakky disparaître, transportée à l'infirmerie, et elle-même se laissa tomber contre le bastingage, souffler un peu. Les bruits qui lui parvenaient du combat laissait clairement supposer que celui-ci avait dépassé les normes humaines, elle osait à peine imaginer ce à quoi cela pouvait ressembler là-bas.

Une fois assise, sa tête cesse de lui tourner, et il lui sembla que son corps apprécia à son juste titre ce repos, même si son esprit était tiraillé entre l'état critique de Shakky et le combat qui se jouait plus loin.

Tout était-il de sa faute ?

Shakky et elle étaient descendues sur l'archipel pour une requête qu'elle avait formulé alors...

« Je suis quand même inquiet pour le capitaine et Rayleigh. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas foncé dans Garp au parc...

-Qu-quoi ? Mais c'est à cause de TOI si mon vélo-bulle a éclaté et crashé sur lui ! Sale rouquin ! »

Mira ouvrit les yeux et regarda les deux moussaillons s'entredéchirer à grands coups d'insultes en tout genre dont la sophistication et l'originalité dénotaient un exercice devenu rituel. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers eux et leur donna une chiquenaude chacun.

« Vous croyez que c'est le moment de vous engueuler ? »

Quelque part, cela lui fit aussi du bien de les frapper, même qu'un peu. Les deux la regardèrent, effarés.

« N'avez-vous pas un peu confiance en eux ?

- Si, mais... entre la maladie du capitaine et le fait qu'il ne supporte pas de tourner le dos au danger, y'a pas de quoi être rassurés.

- Le capitaine est franchement flippant dans ces moments-là...

- Sa maladie ? » demanda Mira après un temps d'arrêt.

Elle n'en sut pas plus, à cet instant précis Crocus l'appela depuis la porte de l'infirmerie, visiblement affolé.

* * *

La sentence était tombée : même si la blessure pouvait être guérie, Shakky avait perdu trop de sang.

« Aucun de nous ne possède son groupe sanguin, connais-tu le tien ?

-... Non, fit-elle d'un air dépité.

-Dépêchons de faire les tests , et vite alors ! »

Mira présenta aussitôt son bras :

« Non, utilisez mon sang directement !

-Mais, tu vas pas bien si l'on fait ça et que vous n'êtes pas compatible...

-Elle va mourir ? Quelle différence avec le fait que nous la laissions là sans rien faire ! Je refuse de perdre du temps ! »

Mira, au fond, avait son idée : cette vision cet arbre s'abreuvant de son sang avait aussitôt habité son esprit à l'instant où il avait été question de chercher un donneur.

« Un point pour toi. Mais vu ton état...

-Peu importe ! Fais-le Crocus ! »

Ce fut un choc de voir une telle détermination, pire, elle venait de lui donner un ordre sans prendre en compte le danger qui planait également sur elle. Il fut comme désarmé, lui fit vaguement un geste lui spécifiant de s'allonger tandis qu'il préparait déjà en vitesse accélérée les ustensiles pour la transfusion. Tout fut rapide, efficace, précis, on attendit, anxieux, le résultat.

Rejet ou survie.

Ce fut un soulagement inespéré de constater que Shakky reprenait des couleurs, mais il se donnait encore le bénéfice du doute ; pouvait-on réellement croire qu'une inconnue ayant le bon groupe sanguin arriverait pile au bon moment pour en sauver une autre ? C'était tout-à-fait improbable ! Comme il était moins pressé par le temps à présent, il s'autorisa à prélever un échantillon.

C'est à ce moment précis que le navire s'ébranla, un cri faramineux retentit alors dans l'air ; Mira, les yeux fixés sur son sang qui s'écoulait dans le sachet, n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de son père adoptif. Elle fut rassurée. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, Rayleigh entra en tenant par la taille Roger, visiblement mal en point. Après avoir vaguement étudié la salle et ce qui s'y déroulait, le Roi des Ténèbres échangea un regard de connivence avec Crocus, celui-ci abandonna son échantillon de sang dans un tiroir et alla aussitôt chercher des médicaments tandis que l'autre aidait son capitaine à s'allonger.

Il était sur le point de faire une crise, ils avaient regagné le navire en profitant d'une diversion où Aokiji se retrouva gravement blessé et les autres marines sur le point de subir le même sort, obligeant Garp à détourner son attention de Roger, à peine la bateau atteint, l'ordre de plonger fut donné, mettant fin à la poursuite.

Aokiji se souviendrait certainement toujours de cet instant où son supérieur laissa de côté sa propre mission pour s'occuper de son subordonné... et l'équipage de Roger s'en sortit bien.

Mais l'état de ce dernier était préoccupant.

Même en tirant les rideaux qui séparaient les lits, la crise fut suffisamment violente pour faire hérisser le poil de Mira. Crocus dût veiller sur lui pendant une bonne partie de son temps, à tel point qu'il demanda à quelqu'un d'autre de stopper la transfusion.

* * *

Elle était allée dehors, mettant fin à cette désagréable impression d'assister contre son grès à une souffrance qui ne la regardait pas. Elle admirait, accoudée au bois, les profondeurs marines. Elle imaginait que son amie Kyoku était habituée à ce spectacle qui lui paraissait magnifique et inouïe. Quelqu'un finit par la rejoindre. Ils gardèrent le silence... longtemps, contemplant ce paysage fabuleux.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Finit-elle par dire pour briser le silence

- Crocus n'accepte plus que Shakky dans l'infirmerie, il la garde endormie, le temps que la crise se calme.

- Je vois. »

Nouveau silence. Elle serra le bandage qu'on lui avait fait au coude après la transfusion.

« Et... cela... lui arrive souvent ? »

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, mais supposa que parler pourrait lui faire du bien. Le visage de Rayleigh s'assombrit quelque peu, entre l'incertitude et l'inquiétude ;

« De plus en plus. Mais cette fois-ci... c'est vraiment violent. Si cela continue à s'aggraver de la sorte, j'ai peur qu'il ne survive pas au prochain mois et ce, malgré les bons soins de Crocus.

- Tu crois ?

- Je... n'en sais rien. »

Là, vraiment, il semblait éprouver toutes les émotions contraire imaginable, et se sentir totalement impuissant face aux forces qui ravageaient le corps de son ami. Mira se rappela ce que lui avait raconté Rayleigh sur Roger, c'est incroyable similitude qu'elle avait trouvé à Dragon, aussi n'avait-elle aucun mal à s'identifier à lui en imaginant le cas où ce dernier était en danger de mort.

« Je crois... que même comme cela, il essaiera d'accomplir son rêve.

- Comment sais-tu pour son rêve ?

- Je sais juste que les hommes comme lui en ont un.

- Tu le connais à peine !

- Je le connais suffisamment à partir de ce que tu m'as raconté. Et je pense que c'est le genre de personne à accepter la mort même si elle venait à intervenir avant l'accomplissement de son rêve, sans pour autant baisser les bras, mais mourir de façon sublime. »

Rayleigh regarda un instant cette femme dont la peau mat et la chevelure blanche prenaient des reflets mystiques avec la lumières des eaux profondes. Elle parlait véritablement comme si elle le connaissait, et soudain, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Et je sais que toi, tu es du genre à vivre pour ceux des autres, à vouloir les perpétuer. »

Le second haussa les sourcils, surpris, avec la désagréable impression qu'elle avait vu clair en lui ; ne vivait-il pas pour le rêve de Roger ? N'était-ce pas lui qui était venu le voir pour lui proposer de la partager ? Avait-il réellement une raison bien à lui ? Que ferait-il s'il venait à mourir ?

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

- Parce que sinon, où serait la raison de vivre ?

- Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas de rêve à moi ?

- Je ne sais pas... as-tu un rêve à toi, Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, Rayleigh étai comme captivé. Par ses pensées ? Par ces yeux qui le regardait en tout innocente franchise ? Par la porté de la question ? Peut-être tout cela à la fois.

Finalement un claquement de porte se fit entendre et Crocus sortit de son antre pour annoncer que Shakky ET le capitaine étaient sortis d'affaire... même s'ils devaient garder le lit, l'un pour se remettre sur pied, et l'autre pour cicatriser. Cette merveilleuse nouvelle balaya toutes les interrogations, et l'équipage n'exprima pas sa joie à moitié ; On parlait déjà de faire la fête !

Rayleigh sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet tandis qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à s'éloigner pour rejoindre les autres ;

« Au fait on aurait dit que Garp te connaissait, est-ce qu-...

- C'est mon père. »

Rayleigh se figea sur place, détourna la tête dans sa direction pour la voir négligemment assise là où se tenait un peu auparavant, les jambes croisées, et un léger sourire au lèvre, les yeux malicieux ; elle savourait manifestement son petit effet et se sentait d'humeur particulièrement lutine après toutes ces bonnes nouvelles.

Tout le monde allait bien, elle se rendait sur l'île des hommes-poissons, Dragon saura très bientôt qu'il n'a aucun souci à se faire pour elle et enfin... une fête battait son plein.

* * *

_**Voilà donc : Chapitre terminé ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, je suis contente de voir que ma fic "vieillit" bien ^^. **_


	11. Le One Piece ? (1)

_**Inspiratiooooooooon /o/ !**_

_**(Oui... j'avais dit que j'aurais du mal à écrire rapidement... eh bah je me suis trompééée)**_

_**Mais à mon avis ça n'arrivera pas souvent ^^''.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le One Piece ? (Première partie)**

_Le lendemain des derniers événements à Shabaody, une étrange nouvelle est apparue dans le News Coo et fait actuellement le tour du monde..._

**« Lucky Lady a été vue en compagnie de Roger ! Avions-nous affaire depuis le début à une pirate ? Pouvons-nous logiquement penser que Roger est l'un des hommes les plus riches et puissants du monde ? D'après les témoignages de nos confrères postés sur Shaboady, la fameuse « Lucky Lady » aurait passé une annonce privée peu de temps avant la rencontre avec les forces de la Marine qui tiendrait en ces quelques mots : « Acquisition du One Piece par Roger ». Mais qu'est-ce que le One Piece ? Serait-ce le nom donné à leur butin comme le mot « piece » le laisserait penser ? Lucky Lady avait-elle mis aux enchères ses précieux services avant de finalement se décider à les remettre à Roger et rendre ensuite son verdict au monde souterrain par le biais de la Presse ?C'est du moins la rumeur qui court chez les notables comme chez les brigands, et pas un ne semble tranquille :attendons-nous au pire dans les années à venir maintenant qu'un tel trésor se trouve entre les mains d'un des équipages de pirates que le Gouvernement Mondial considère comme les plus dangereux ! »**

S'en suivait le nouveau signalement de Lucky Lady avec la mention suivante : « yeux dorés, cheveux blancs, est suspect si cache son front. »

* * *

_Et justement, quelque part dans le vaste monde :_

« Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait que ta petite annonce n'est pas passée inaperçue, Mira... »

Le pauvre journal se trouvait actuellement entre des mains immenses et fermes, basanées, leur propriétaire esquissa un drôle de sourire, difficilement identifiable, entre le sourire narquois et satisfait. Irrécupérable... elle était irrécupérable, mais bon, c'était Mira, on la referait pas, il avait bien essayé, lui, il n'y était pas parvenu. Tout le monde doit s'interroger sur le sens de "One Piece" à présent.

« Bon, laissons-les dans leurs illusions, bien que ce n'était pas prévu, cela arrange nos affaires. »

Dragon rejeta la liasse de papiers sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir et regarder l'horizon, comme à son habitude, son regard semblait traverser les espaces qui se tenaient devant lui. Il n'y avait pas à dire... Mira était dotée d'une chance du tonnerre, une chance qui s'accompagnait parfois de coups de destins assez fatidiques, il est vrai. Dragon avait supposé que ces coups du sort étaient « nécessaires » pour compenser sa grande Chance : un grand pouvoir d'un côté appelle nécessairement une compensation dans l'autre sens. Le « One Piece » n'était pas le nom des richesses en elles-même mais celui qu'ils avaient donné à cette étonnante capacité naturelle, à cette volonté extérieure qui semblait échapper au contrôle de Mira ; amassant les richesses, réunissant les coïncidences et défiant toutes les lois des statistiques. Autrement dit, il s'agissait davantage du nom qu'ils se donnaient entre eux à ce « personnage » faisant la ronde des Casinos et faisant étalage de sa chance, avant que la Presse n'invente le nom de « Lucky Lady ».

Pour ce qui était des événements actuels concernant la situation de Mira, il ne se faisait pas de soucis et était au contraire curieux de savoir quel genre d'homme était ce Roger pour qu'elle décide de rester avec lui.

Après tout... elle avait le pouvoir de les quitter et venir le rejoindre à tous moments.

* * *

_Retournons plus avant ; à la veille de la parution du journal, quelque part entre la surface et l'île des hommes-poissons auprès de notre équipage bien aimé : _

Cela devait faire quatre heures qu'ils descendaient dans les profondeurs de l'océan de Grandline, et ce dernier réservait bien des surprises. Roger avait fini par se lever de son lit et venir les rejoindre à la « fête » entrecoupée de séances de combats avec les monstres marins. Outre le magnifique spectacle qu'offrait l'océan, Mira se plaisait à compter, la paille d'un cocktail dans le bec, le nombre de monstres marins qui s'étaient présentés près eux, prêt à les dévorer, sans doute, puis avait déguerpi face au Haki des rois.

« Et de seize ! » lança-t-elle en regardant s'éloigner un étonnant poisson à oreilles de lapin. (cela faisait environ vingts minutes qu'elle ne s'étonnait plus des formes bizarres des créatures des profondeurs), pendant ce temps Baggy faisait des ronds frénétiques sur le pont en hurlant à la mort... quelqu'un, sans doute Shanks, l'assomma proprement. Puis elle regarda d'un air faussement étonné celui qui venait de le faire fuir : « Qui aurait cru que tu possédais le haki des rois, Rayleigh hmm ?

- Quelque chose me dit que tu le savais déjà...

- Tu crois ?

- Ton regard ne trompe personne. Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire ?

- Veux-tu que je fasse comme Baggy ? »

Un côté du visage du pirate se crispa légèrement, le sourire innocent de Mira resta parfaitement imperturbable.

« Fais ça, et ce sera bien une des seules fois où je me montrerai brutal.

- Effrayant ! Dans ce cas je vais regagner mon poste.

- ...Ton poste ? Quel poste ?!

- Eh bien ! Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne vais tout de même pas passer mon temps à compter les nuages ou les monstres marins à bord du navire, je vais me rendre utile ! C'est pourquoi j'ai proposé à Roger d'être la trésorière.

- ... la trésorière ?

- Oui, à partir d'aujourd'hui je m'occupe du rationnement, aussi bien pour les richesses que les provisions. Autant dire, mon petit Rayleigh, que tu vas devoir ralentir un peu sur l'alcool...

- Qu-Qwaaa ?

- Mais oui, après tout le plus grand danger en mer, c'est de se retrouver déshydrater, alors même si l'alcool ne vaut pas l'eau, c'est tout ce que l'on a en dernier recours !

- M-Mais... attends, on peut peut-être s'arranger...

- Et puis franchement, tu bois trop.

- Comment ça ?

- Quelqu'un qui se boit une flasque de rhum le matin, le midi, au gouter, au souper et au dîner, ans parler des « collations » durant la nuit, c'est clairement trop, Rayleigh ! »

Cela continua un moment, l'un rétorquant que c'était pour mieux se réveiller, pour digérer, pour passer la faim, pour redigérer, pour se préparer à la nuit, l'autre lui faisant miroiter un avenir sans alcool... sans espoir.

« De toute façon c'est décidé, Roger a accepté.

- Espèce de... comment tu as pu le conv-... ?

- Ahah », fit-elle en lui interdisant d'aller plus loin d'un signe de la main, « secret professionnel !

- Professionnel ?

- C'est quoi ce regard ? Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs pervers ! »

Rayleigh se tourna vers son capitaine ;

« Roger, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

- N'est-ce pas toi qui voulait qu'elle rejoigne notre équipage ? En plus, je trouve qu'elle n'a pas entièrement tort... »

L'intéressé ne le crut pas ; il comprit surtout à son regard que la situation l'amusait au plus haut point. Il se résigna, prêt à récupérer en douce son alcool ou à entrer en guerre si le plan A ne fonctionnait pas.

« Compris... » dit-il en soupirant, vérifiant par la même occasion le contenu actuel de sa flasque ; un peu plus de la moitié. Aucune réponse de la part de Roger, celui-ci s'était levé et avait le regard tourné vers les profondeurs, comme profondément absorbé par quelque chose ;

« Tu as entendu ? »

Rayleigh tendit l'oreille, voulut demander l'avis de Mira, mais celle-ci était déjà partie dans les cales faire son inventaire.

« Je n'entends rien, Roger...

- Mais si, écoute... »

…

Rien, toujours rien... jusqu'à ce que Roger décide de déchirer lui-même la tranquille obscurité de sa voix tonitruante :

« Oï ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Qui parle ?

- Oioi ! Roger, tu es sûre de toi ? Il n'y a personne ici ! »

Le capitaine étrécit les yeux, appela encore deux ou trois fois, puis se résigna à son tour... il en était persuadé pourtant... pas une voix... mais plusieurs voix avaient parlé à leur approche, et s'étaient tues presque aussitôt*. Une hallucination ? Mira avait fini par être intriguée par ses cris, comme tous les autres de l'équipage... mais même elle n'avait rien entendu. Par contre, une chose était sûre, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ces eaux noires, et elle sentait bien des regards peser sur eux. Elle était tout de même étonnée de voir l'efficacité des soins de Crocus, elle n'aurait jamais cru Roger capable de tenir debout et de crier de la sorte quelques heures après sa crise...

Au moins, elle s'était temporairement trouvée une place parmi ce chaleureux et assez peu ordinaire équipage, et elle prit très au sérieux son rôle dés le premier jour... vraiment très au sérieux.

* * *

« Cette femme est un véritable dragon, Rayleigh !

- Shanks ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- C'est Mira ! Elle m'a interdit d'aller prendre le strict minimum vital pour mon goûter !

- Oh, ça... ne m'en parle pas.

- Le strict minimum vital ?! »

Le « dragon » était apparu, le rouquin eut un assez impressionnant sursaut en arrière.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île des hommes-poissons et le garde-manger se portait bien, et il n'était pas le seul. Shakky avait récupéré de façon assez époustouflante et pouvait à présent se déplacer librement sur le pont. Elle ne cessait de répéter que son projet de mettre sur pied un bar à Shaboady était compromis à présent, chose qui était le cadet des soucis de Mira au regard du danger de mort auquel elle avait échappé, mais bon, c'était Shakky, on ne la refaisait pas. Et puis elle soupçonnait une point d'ironie derrière ce faux reproche.

Mais pour l'instant, toute son attention était tournée vers le moussaillon roux... ou plutôt ; l'estomac ambulant !

« Je ne suis pas sûre que vider près de la moitié du garde-manger soit le strict minimum !

- C'est à cause de tes réformes, j'ai la dalle à force de me rationner !

- Même avec mes réformes, tu manges trois fois plus qu'un humain normal !

- C'est toi que tu traites d'humain normale ? Tu manges un seul plat par repas !

- Au risque de te surprendre, c'est plus proche de la moyenne que toi !

- Je suis en pleine croissance ! »

Mira sourit, croisa les bras, et le regarda comme on regarde un gamin capricieux :

« Oooh... en pleine croissance ? Tu avoues donc être un gamin ?

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis plus un gamin !

- Alors sois un homme et ne prend plus de goûter !

- C...C'est... »

Posséder... il venait de se faire posséder... Cette femme était dangereuse rien qu'avec des mots !

« Et... 21 points à zéro pour Mira. Laisse tomber Shanks, tu ne la battras pas à ce jeu-là.

- Quel désespoir dans ces mots, Rayleigh ! À t'entendre je vous martyrise. »

L'intéressé était malade de ne plus assez boire, c'en était effectivement déprimant. À tel point qu'il fallait toute leur volonté à elle et à Roger pour tenir leur position... à vrai dire, elle ne savait trop pourquoi le capitaine la soutenait autant. Même s'il est possible qu'il s'inquiète pour la santé de son ami, elle l'imaginait plutôt le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait... m'enfin, peut-être y éprouvait-il une certaine satisfaction... peut-être se vengeait-il de quelque chose ?

Faut dire qu'il avait parfois un sourire proche du sadisme.

C'était une journée comme une autre, tout le monde partit pour visiter l'île. À midi Mira prit son déjeuner sur le bastingage du navire, regardant l'île qui s'étendait devant elle, ses bancs de corail formant une crique où ils avaient trouvé refuge et au loin, certains d'entre eux avaient été sculptés pour former une magnifique ville aux couleurs vives et décorée de coquillages.

Kyoku avait grandi ici...

« Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une sirène native d'ici. »

Mira regarda intensément la femme brune qui avait ouvertement décidé de désobéir aux recommandations de Crocus et de ne pas garder son bras en écharpe, selon elle, elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur et ce malgré les protestations du médecin qui répétait que c'était « impossible ».

« Quoi ?

- Des fois je me demande si tu ne lis pas dans mes pensées...

- Dois-je comprendre que tu pensais justement à elle ? »

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel Mira regarda, songeuse, la vue qui s'étendait devant elle. Shakky s'attendait à ce que leur discussion prenne fin ici, elle fut surprise de l'entendre la reprendre d'une voix douce, nostalgique mais aussi très lente, comme inquiète :

« Kyoku. Elle s'appelle Kyoku. Nous nous sommes jurés de nous retrouver, mais maintenant que je suis ici, j'ai peur de ce qui m'attend.

- Pourquoi ? Si c'est ce que vous vous étiez promis il ne faut pas hésiter, si votre lien était suffisamment fort, elle ne l'aura pas oublié.

- Ce n'est pas... ça. Disons qu'elle se trouve dans une condition assez spéciale. Si ça se trouve elle n'est tout simplement pas ici. Nous n'avions convenu aucun point de ralliement. On ne connaissait pas assez le monde de l'une et de l'autre, alors il nous était impossible de conclure un point de rendez-vous. »

Et revenir au Royaume de Goa était trop dangereux à leurs yeux, à cet époque. Ils étaient jeunes et un peu insouciants, persuadés que le destin se chargerait du reste.

« Eh bien c'est encore plus simple, non ? Tu n'as qu'à aller voir, mieux connaître cet endroit, t'ouvrir à ce monde qu'a connu ton amie, je suis sûre en plus que tu en meurs d'envie. Que tu la trouves ou non, mieux vaut ça que de rester planter ici sans savoir, non ? »

Mira sourit, c'était exactement ce qu'elle se disait l'instant plus tôt, mais cette petite discussion avait balayé ses dernières réticences : ce dont elle avait le plus peur, c'était l'absence.. l'absence de réponse, le vide, devoir repartir de rien. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas mis le pied sur l'île, elle pouvait espérer que Kyoku y était... être devant le fait qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas lui mettrait un sacré coup au moral... d'autant que sa condition d'esclave lui laissait penser que oui, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle ne se trouve pas ici.

« Dis-moi, certaines personnes de l'équipage ne t'aurais pas payer pour que je laisse sans surveillance le garde-manger, hein, Shakky ?

- Moi ? Où vas-tu imaginer ça ? » l'ironie de la réplique agrandit le sourire de Mira. De toute manière presque tout le monde avait quitté le navire, à part Crocus qui s'était enfermé dans son « labo » il n'y avait qu'elles et trois membres qui surveillaient le bateau. Elle soupçonnait fortement ces mâles décérébrés perdant la tête devant les plus beaux spécimens de sirènes, Rayleigh de faire le plein d'alcool et Shanks de manger comme un goinfre. Sans doute dépasseront-ils le budget qu'elle leur avait fixé...

« Oh... comme ça. On se ressemble trop, toi et moi, tu finiras soit pirate soit escroc.

- Alàlà... démasquée. »

Elles éclatèrent d'un rire complice avant que Mira ne fasse ses préparatifs pour partir, ce qui se résuma à peu de chose ; rajuster ses poignards dans ses bottes et vérifier que son bandana cache bien sa gemme. Suite à l'épisode de Shaboady, elle préféra y aller seule, ce qui ne manqua pas de soulever une vive protestation de la part de Shakky à quoi elle répondit simplement :

« Je suis assez douée pour passer inaperçue. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai de retour avec la nuit. »

Passer inaperçue ? Une humaine sur une île d'hommes-poissons, de tritons, et de sirènes ?

C'était assez improbable, pourtant Shakky la crut... parce que son regard ne laissait planer aucun doute. Une fois à terre, Mira marcha d'un pas régulier, à peine esquissé, sa démarche paraissait lente, semblait s'effacer et elle avec. Derrière cette étrange régularité de ses pas, elle dévorait en réalité les distances sous ses pieds qui glissaient à la surface. Lorsque Shakky voulut se retourner pour lui crier une dernière recommandation, elle avait déjà disparu.

Oui, de cet esclavage qui avait assujetti les siens durant des siècles, de cette « capacité » physique qu'ils avaient dû développer au fil des générations pour survivre aux caprices de leurs maîtres, Mira en avait tiré une force et l'avait accrue jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme au point de pouvoir tromper le haki de perception.

C'est ce qu'elle avait espéré faire. Elle y était parvenue. Maintenant elle visait plus loin encore.

Le haki de l'effacement, c'est ainsi qu'elle comptait l'appeler, une fois achevé.

Shakky resta un instant interdite puis se dirigea vers les cales. Depuis que Mira était celle qui les gardait, c'était l'endroit le plus déserté du bateau. Une fois là, elle retira son top puis ses bandages et regarda sa blessure à l'épaule ; la cicatrice qui, hier encore, était particulièrement voyante se résorbait d'heure en heure. D'abord incrédule, elle devait maintenant se rendre à l'évidence en voyant que la cicatrice se résumait à présent à une fine ligne blanche. Cette fois c'était sûr, ce phénomène n'était pas naturel. Qu'avait fait Crocus pour que cela ait un tel impact ? Elle renfila son haut avec la ferme intention d'aller le voir directement.

Arrivée sur le seuil de la porte, elle ignora superbement la vague mise en garde « Je suis occupé » pour enchainer aussi sec, d'un ton calme mais ferme :

« Crocus, je suis totalement guérie de ma blessure, mieux je n'ai presque plus de cicatrice. »

Elle attendit sa réaction en allumant une cigarette. Ce dernier gardant un instant sa pipette en l'air, puis la regarda, regarda ce qu'il avait sur son plan de travail, son microscope, ses échantillon, et la fiole à moitié vide contenant le sang de Mira.

Shakky suivit son regard.

« Tu penses à quoi, là ?

- J'ai fait un constat ; Mira possède le sang des donneurs universels.

- Plutôt rare.

- Très rare. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que j'y ai aussi trouvé des éléments étrangers que ton corps n'a pas rejeté...

- Elle avait été empoisonnée, non ?

- Elle avait déjà assimilé un antidote à ce moment-là... non je parle d'éléments étrangers à un corps humains mais qui pourtant semble bien être organiques. »

Shakky réfléchit un instant pour saisir toute l'importance de cette déclaration.

« Tu veux dire, qu'il y aurait là des cellules organiques mais non humaines ?

- Ce que je veux dire, Shakky, c'est que même sans arriver à identifier ce que c'est, si c'est capable de guérir au point de ne laisser aucune cicatrice, on tient peut-être le remède à la maladie de Roger ! »

Cette fois-ci, Shakky saisit parfaitement le sens de cette phrase, et resta stupéfaite, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, puis se ressaisit soudain en pensant à un détail :

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! Si son sang était vraiment la cause de ma cicatrisation, elle n'aurait jamais dû garder la marque des Tenryuubito !

- C'est vrai... mais peut-être que cela ne fonctionne pas sur les brûlures ? Il faut que j'en ai le coeur net. Il faut que je lui parle !

- Pas la peine de t'exciter, elle est partie, elle a dit qu'elle rentrait ce soir. »

Avant que Crocus n'est le temps de protester, un brouhaha tonitruant se fit entendre. En se penchant légèrement en arrière pour voir dehors, Shakky reconnut l'équipage au grand complet qui rentrait au bercail. Un tel retour était assez étonnant, d'habitude ils rentraient tard et au compte-gouttes. Finalement, elle eut très vite l'explication en la personne de Baggy qui ne tenait tout simplement pas en place et était comme d'habitude incapable de baisser le son.

« Avec cette histoire de trésor incommensurable dans le News Coo, on va avoir tous les autres pirates à nos trousses !

- Comme si ça allait beaucoup nous changer, » fit un pirate avec des cheveux noirs coiffés en porc-épic.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment ils ont su que c'était Lucky Lady avec nous, Mira s'était pourtant camouflée » laissa tomber, à part, Shanks.

- Bah, avec un bandana, des lunettes et des cheveux blancs... tu sais, on peut vite faire des élucubrations. En plus ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas entendu parler d'elle, et pourtant ça rapporte. Alors, soit le journaliste voulait faire la Une et a conclu que c'était Lucky Lady en se basant sur une légère ressemblance sans vérifier ses sources et savoir qu'il avait effectivement raison, soit il l'a su d'une autre manière, il vaut mieux ne pas sous-estimer le pouvoir des gens de la Presse. »répondit Rayleigh, encore bien lucide après les verres qu'il s'était enfilé.

- Ça aussi, ça va multiplier nos ennemis, entre la Marine et la Mafia... »

Baggy était au bord des larmes en concluant sur cette note tragique. Il ne fut pas au bout de ses peines.

« C'est sûr déjà que Garp nous en veut personnellement d'avoir « enrôlé » sa précieuse fille... »

La déclaration de Rayleigh sembla plonger le monde entier dans un silence titanesque. Choqués... choqués à l'extrême ! Seulement conscient maintenant qu'il n'avait mis au courant personne, il voulut pleinement profiter de l'occasion pour les chambrer un peu et fit remarquer :

« Oui, je veux bien admettre que les chances pour que Garp mette au monde une aussi charmante créature soient mince mais quand même... une telle réaction ! »

Tout le monde réfléchit. À l'expression de « charmante créature », ils songèrent certes à la grande beauté qu'était Mira, ce qui semblait rendre impossible tout lien de parenté avec Garp, à moins que la mère soit d'une beauté fatale à tomber raide ce qui les rendait presque jaloux du vice-amiral et expliquait sans doute son côté archi protecteur. Mais très vite s'ajouta l'image récente de la trésorière tortionnaire et cruelle qui gardait férocement leur garde-manger... face à ce tempérament, une filiation avec Garp ne leur sembla plus si impossible.

Effrayant.

Roger éclata de rire.

Réaction normale de sa part. Rayleigh s'y attendait, on ne le referait pas, sans doute était-il déjà en train de penser que le hasard ou la « chance » faisait bien les choses et les rendait de plus en plus intéressantes.

« Si vous cherchez la « charmante créature » elle est partie. »

Tout le monde leva la tête vers Shakky, celle-ci arborait aussi un sourire amusé, sans doute qu'entendre cette nouvelle répondait à pas mal de ses interrogations.

Alàlà... cela faisait deux jours que Mira restait ici à tranquillement remplir son rôle au sein de l'équipage**, et voilà qu'au moment où elle partait, tout le monde la recherchait. Baggy sauta sur l'occasion, attrapa son capitaine à la manche et se plaignit :

« Vous voyez ? On va devoir la chercher, Capitaine ! Partons, on ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps ! Et puis les ennuis s'accumulent de plus en plus en l'ayant avec nous... ah ! Et elle a quitté son poste alors o-... » il fut attrapé au col et ramené en arrière par Rayleigh qui l'étrangle... presque.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, où est-elle partie, Shakky ?

- Voir une vieille amie.

- Ici ?

- Une sirène, oui.

- Capitaaaiiiine... »

Baggy avait les yeux larmoyants, suppliants même.

* * *

_***Si vous n'avez pas fini de regarder l'arc des hommes-poissons, vous ne pourrez pas comprendre à quoi cela fait référence. **_

_**** Si vous avez bien suivi cela fait également deux jours que le News Coo est paru à la surface, je suppose qu'il lui faut un certain temps pour arriver en bas x).**_

* * *

_**Mouhahahahah ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire tous ces petits « clichés » de la vie à bord de l'Oro Jackson ! Bon alors, je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire ainsi ce chapitre, pas prévu non plus de parler aussi tôt du haki de l'effacement mais bon... je me suis laissée porter par l'écriture et au final, ce n'est pas mal du tout, tout ça x) ! Ça va me débloquer quelques trucs fort sympathiques à aborder rapidement par la suite... je pense. **_

_**D'ailleurs, en parlant de haki d'effacement (totalement sorti de mon imagination) et dont a priori seule Mira est détentrice (vu qu'elle l'a mis au point), il possède un sacré point faible, mais ça on le verra plus tard ;p ! Je le dis pour ceux qui croiraient encore à un pouvoir cheaté ^^''. **_

_**Ah, et pour ceux aussi qui se posent la question : non elle ne possède pas le haki des rois. **_

_**Je n'avais pas non plus prévu d'user ainsi du nom du « One Piece ». Pour les puristes, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas seulement qu'un code entre Mira et Dragon ^^. Je ne me le permettrai pas.**_

_**Je vais également répondre à certains commentaires ^^: **_

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street_ Alors non, je n'ai pas de traducteur sur moi, il faut bien que je garde un peu de mystère. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Mira, ayant suivi une éducation proche de celle de Luffy (hors l'esclavage ...), et ayant côtoyé Dragon qui a un caractère franc et aussi peu soucieux des conséquences de ses actes que son fils et étant aussi dingue que lui (y'a des preuves à l'appui -.-'' !) forcément elle a quelques ressemblances avec eux ^^. _**

**Kyona-sama_ référence à SW fort judicieuse x) ! _**

**feline17 _je te remercie de ta compréhension, même si j'ai écrit exceptionnellement rapidement un chapitre pour cette fois-ci OO..._**


End file.
